Fox, Fallen, Angel
by KittyCat98
Summary: Misaki is a shrine fox famililar. Smart, brave, kind. Her master Hinata died. 5 months after the incident Misaki meets a tall blonde who is a fallen angel. To her surprise he was her new master. Together they go through, romantic, surprises, battles. The snake kingdom declares war on the Foxes. Misaki discovers her powers as well! Full summary in story
1. Awake

_"Misaki. Please go on without me! Find a new master! I'm begging you!" he yells over the roaring wind of the misty night_

_" NO! I REFUSE! YOUR MY ONLY MASTER I WON'T LET YOU GO!" Misaki yells back. She could feel her tears rolling off her cheeks._

_He squeezes Misaki's hand gently. He, also, didn't wish to let Misaki go... but it was for the best._

_"I'm sorry, take care Misaki..." He whispers, Misaki could still hear him_

_Misaki felt his grip loosen. He let go._

_"NOOO! HINATA!" She screamed after him. But he disappeared into the night mist. _

* * *

Misaki woke up from a nightmare, a day couldn't pass... heck not even a minute! The pain that left a mark on her heart will forever remain. _He _made her feel this way. _He_ left that mark. _He_ betrayed her!

Misaki felt her tears fighting their way out.

"_ dammit!_ I can't cry... I can't, not again!" She fought with her tears but she couldn't stop them. they spilled over.

She layed there, crying, fighting herself, remembering. Soon it was pass 11am

Misaki sighed. She got up slowly to go over to her small desk to whip her tears off. Her eyes were swollen from crying every day and night. She could never get her mind from _him, _of Hinata. But she had to! She had duties to do!

" Alright! No more laying here thinking of that _idiot! _I have to clean the shrine!" she said to herself as she swung open the door to room.

The shrine was a complete mess! Cherry Blossoms fell, branches and leafs scattered everywhere weeds and wild flowers grew. It was a mess. Misaki didn't like messes. It has been awhile since she left her room to clean up the yard. She was to heart-broken. But Hinata would wish of her to clean up the shrine once in a while. But she decided to let him go... she wasn't his lover or anything. NOPE!

Misaki heard footsteps coming to the shrine! It's also been a while since people came to visit the shrine to pray.

"Visitors! Great! I need to make everything sparkling!" She said to herself

She quickly cleaned up everything. sweeping away all the cherry blossoms into one pile. She ran off everywhere picking up branches she threw them in the trash. She also got out a pair of scissors and gloves yanking out all the weeds the grass. Once she was finished she decided to decorate.

She got out her pebble collection and made a pebble path on either side of the sidewalk that leads to the shrine. She ran inside and carried out a huge bird bath that had a mini statue of a swan and it's beautiful large wings encircling the bath. Misaki took a damp towel and cleaned off all the dust. She quickly ran inside to fill a bucket with water and poured the bath with it.

Done.

Misaki sighed. The yard was beautiful, exquisite! The Cherry Blossom that hovered over the yard, completing the scene before her. It didn't take her time at all!

"10 minutes..." Misaki sighed look at her wrist watch. "Where are the girls that was coming this way...?" She mumbled as she listened with her large Fox-Demon ears.

" Maybe they didn't come for the shrine.. Makes sense. I haven't opened the shrine for months!" Misaki sighed.

She heard a rumple coming from her stomach

"...guess I'm Hungry..." She mumbled to herself as the pushed herself to the kitchen.

Misaki was never a wizard in the kitchen. Whatever she cooked would end up burning! Hinata wasn't overjoyed with her cooking and would always insist cooking her.

"Now that I'll be living on my own gotta learn to cook myself!" She cheered herself on.

She strutted over to the cuburts. Nothing. Just pans. Opened another. Dishes and bowls. Opened another. Spoons, forks, knifes, chopsticks. They're there just no food or ingredients. Just expired ones. Misaki took all the food that was left in the fridge and threw them out the trash.

"What a shame... i guess that means time for grocery shopping!" she exclaims. She had always loved shopping for food. seeing what the farmers had grown. smelling all the yummy human foods that was cooked. it made her mouth water.

Misaki quickly changed her outfit to a long silky lavender robe with her long Raven locks down past her waist. It felt uncomfortable to wear something she haven't worn for months but she had to look casual. Not to draw too many attention to herself or people will be aware of her bring a demon.

Misaki grabbed a Basket from the kitchen cuburt and set her way to town.

The towns folk was much more lively as she remembered them. Back then, the last time she went shopping, they were much more gloomy ( at least she thinks so). She past by many folks they greeted her. Everyone loved her. They would always visit her shrine and pray and she would be right next to them. These are the people she protects from any danger. She just loved how innocent and lively they were.

Misaki and brought fresh fruits. especially strawberries she just love their sweet taste. She needed vegetables as well. She wandered around town finding so much food! Everywhere she went humans rome the smell of food in the air she couldn't resist buying anything she sees!

She accidentally bumps into someone.

"OH goodness!" the girl exclaims dropping all her all her apples.

Misaki thought she sounded familiar

"oh dear! I'm so sorry!" Misaki apologizes as she helped pick the apples up

"...Misaki?"

Misaki looked up.

"..oh! SAKURA!" She exclaims excitedly

The two girls hugged each other

"Oh Misaki! I've missed you soooo much! Where have you been? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Were you sick?!" Sakura examined her

"haha, I'm fine Sakura thank you. I've been at home. and I'm perfectly alright! how about you?" Misaki asked as she continued picking up the apples

" oh thank goodness! I haven't seen you for 5 months I figured something awful happened!" Sakura asked she helped Misaki pick up the apples

" No. Nothing much happened i just...didn't feel like going out..." murdered Misaki

"FOR 5 MONTHS?! Uh Uh. I don't so. Tell me!" Sakura demanded

Misaki didn't say a word.

She loved Sakura more than anything but telling her best friend shes been home crying...Sakura would be upset and scold at her. Not to mention she didn't even know that Misaki was a fox-demon

"...wait...Where is Hinata? you two always go shopping together. Did you two fight or something?" Sakura asked curiously.

"hmm? No not all! Hinata went to visit his grandparents thats all nothing to worry about!" Misaki lied casually

Sakura wasn't dumb. they have been best friends for so long, Sakura knew when Misaki is lying

"Tell me," She started "did he...leave you?"

Misaki looked at Sakura wide eyed wondering how she knew. Misaki looked down

"yes..." Misaki frowned. She could feel tears starting to come out

"oh...I'm so sorry! i knew you guys love each other but i didn't think Hinata would leave you!" She said hugging Misaki

"whoa whoa whoa whoa! Love him? no. we're just great friends!" Misaki explained

"ahaha sure Misaki sure whatever you say." Sakura said sarcastically " anyways i have to go my mother will be worried"

"Alright bye Sakura... oh! Here are your apples!" handing the basket to her

"thanks! I'll see you around ok?"

"ok! It was nice to see you again!" Misaki said waving Sakura off

"Back at you! Feel better ok?" Sakura said back.

* * *

Misaki was still shopping. It's been 1hr since she left the house. Misaki wanted to buy decorations for the kitchen and the yard.

"...oh!" Misaki had something that caught her eye. It was a small stuffed dolly. It was a girl wearing a long lavender dress she had fox ears and a fox tail. She looked just like Misaki.

Misaki reached for it so she could buy it but another hand reached for the doll as well. Their hands touch. Misaki looked up beside her to see who it was. There beside her stands a tall, muscular boy. He had blonde spiky hair that frames his face well. Bangs slightly covers his emerald-green eyes. they're eyes meet.

"Sorry i saw this first" She said

"You did huh? But i took it first.." the boy said calmly

"nuh uh!It's mine!" Misaki wined like a child and took the doll from the shelf

" That wasn't fair... I need that doll!" The boy said

"Why? are you playing dollies or something?" Misaki asked, smirking

"...no but a present for a girl..." The boy explained looking into Misaki's eyes

"Besides little girl. I know your secret...Fox-Demon" The boy whispered, smirking


	2. Usui Takumi

**_Hi guys! Sorry I didn't upload sooner! I was over my Internet limit! Anyways new chapter is here! Chapters every 2 days or 1 week! _**

* * *

Misaki's mind went blank.

_How does he know I'm a demon?! _thought Misaki_ Is he one too?! _Her head was filled with questions.

Demons were to be punished if they got caught by a human. In other words they have to die

Misaki was too distracted that she hadn't realised that the boy took the doll.

"Thank you" The boy said walking away with a huge grin on his face

Misaki's head snapped up. She had to know how that boy knew about her!

"WAIT!" Misaki yelled as she ran after him.

She finally caught up to him, tugging him by the shirt, dragging him somewhere quiet.

The boy looked at Misaki then to her hand on his shirt. Misaki pulled away, pretending nothing happened.

"Yes?" asked the boy innocently

"Who are you? How do you know I'm a demon?!" Asked Misaki in a frustrated but quiet voice.

"...Oh you know I'm just a stalker.." The boy said simply

No way could he be a stalker. No stalker could get that deep in secrets.

"I'm serious!" Exclaimed Misaki smacking the boy in they head.

"That wasn't very nice...why should I tell you?" Asked the boy a finger lifting Misaki's chin. He forced her to look at his emerald-green eyes.

Misaki pushed his hands away.

"Cause I said so! And besides... you're just a teenage boy, I can easily beat you up!" She glared at him

"Whatever you say, you don't know all of me yet." The boy whisper to her ear.

"PERVERT! Stay away from me!" She blushed as she pushed him away. No one has gotten that close to her face before!

The boy chuckled as he turned and walked away.

"I'll see you around, Fox-Girl" The boy said waving at her

"HEY YOU! COME BACK! I COMMAND YOU!" Misaki screamed. She had never felt so angry! Well...many emotions mixed. Anger, worry, embarrassment all mixed on her face.. Anger because he walked away. Worry because she might get punished if they know someone found out about her, embarrassment because that _Pervert_ had just been about 2cm away from her face! She officially hated boys. Never again she wishes to see that pervert again.

"Dammit." She murmured

* * *

Misaki had finally returned home. Today wasn't a very good day.

Misaki walked to the kitchen. She stored all the food she brought in the fridge.

"what to make, what to make...?" Misaki wondered, standing at the counter.

"I guess I'll just make rice..." Misaki said to herself as she took out a huge bag of rice.

Misaki noticed her hands were trembling. She was nervous. worried if she was going to be token away any moment now. Worried to be punish. Worried to die. Now Misaki wasn't that type of girl to be scared of death. But this is an exception. She was terrified! She didn't care if she died for someone but die because of someone she hated! She was terrified! It was all that Blonde pervert that found out about her! _Is he going to tell anybody? Should I kill him to make it better?! _Questions began to form

"ARRG! So frustrating! Ok Misaki just forget about it. Concentrat on making food.." Misaki felt like she was going to be shredded into a million pieces. She can't focus! How can she focus when she might die at any moment?!

Misaki ran a hand through her hair. She decided to take a peach and eat that instead of rice.

Misaki heard someone opening the gates to the yard. _A visitor! _She had finally had a visitor! Misaki rushed outside to greet the human who came to pray. She excitedly ate up her peach along the way.

Misaki bowed quickly.

" Welcome to Hinata Shrine!" She greeted the person. Not bothering to look up

"Well thank you!"

Misaki thought the voice sounded familiar. Her head jerked up when she realised who it was

"w...w...w...WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?!" She shuddered. _Is he here to rub in my face that I'm going to die?!_

"wait...are you the shrine familiar here?" he asked curiously

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" She exclaimed

"Oh you know I'm here to get a job..."

"WHA..." Misaki started "Job? Oh no I'm not hiring. neither do I think anyone can work at a shrine"

"I'm sorry I didn't properly introduced myself. My name is Usui Takumi. I am the new shrine _master_" Usui explained to Misaki giving her his famous charming smile.

Misaki flushed at his smile but then she got confused. _MASTER_? Misaki thought it was a joke. She bursted out laughing.

"HAHA you've got to be kidding! No way!" She said whipping her tears off.

Takumi looked at Misaki with a blank face.

"But I'm not kidding, I really am the new Shrine master" he said

Misaki made a face that made Usui burst out laughing, until Misaki smacked him in the head

"DON'T LAUGH YOU PERVERT!" yelled Misaki " But are you really going to be the new shrine master?" She asked with a frown. She wasn't ready for a new master. But she had to accept it. No matter how hard it could be.

"yup. You must be Ayuzawa Misaki? The Fox familiar?" Asked Usui holding a hand out to Misaki

"...uh... yea I am... what are you?" Misaki said shaking his hand

Usui didn't answer. He didn't know if he should tell her or not

"What demon are you I mean?" She asked again

"Give me a hug and I'll tell yo-" Misaki had smacked him hard on his head. Her cheeks were a bright red.

"Y-You _perverted demon_ as if I'll give _you_ a hug!" Misaki exclaimed as she walked away, flustered.

" Hey come back! I was joking!" Usui reassured her trying to catch up to Misaki

Misaki picked up a huge rock and threw it at Usui.

"WHOA! Damn you got strength! That would've killed me!" Usui chuckled as he neatly dodging the rock

Misaki stormed to her room locking Usui out. She walked to her bed covering herself with the sheets. _As if I'd hug that guy! But is he a demon like me?How did he know who I was?_

* * *

Misaki found herself waking up. _I guess I fell asleep._ Misaki Thought. Misaki sat up yawning and stretching her arms.

" What time is it?" She wondered

Misaki stood up and she heard a _crack!_

"Owww! My back..!" She exclaimed rubbing her back. _I feel so old... wait, is that possible?_

Misaki found herself rushing to the mirror at the back of the room.

_The demon god punished me I know it!_ Misaki was terrified. Misaki leaned closer to the mirror. Gently touching her face

_No wrinkles...Thats good_ Misaki thought. She sighed with relieved she thought she turned old. But now that looks at herself she looks young but she was actually really old! Over 600 years old as she remembers. _Wait! Maybe they turned me into a 16-year-old human girl!_ Misaki popped out her ears and tail. They were still there.

"Thank goodness..." Misaki murmured as she grabbed a brush and combed her tail.

Misaki smelled something, something warm, spicy and delicious! Her stomach rumbled softly.

Misaki was starving! So she decided to follow the smell. She followed it into the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"mmmm..." She sniffed the air.

" Good Evening, Ayuzawa." Usui greeted her.

Misaki's eyes swung open at sound of his voice

"Yea Good Evening...Usui" Misaki replied. Usui was pouring something into a bowl.

"You've been sleeping I assume?" he asked

"Yea I have, I didn't realise I was."

"Then you are hungry? It's dinner time." He told her

"yea I am hungry actually. I've only ate a peach all day!" she chuckled

"Come sit at the table. I cooked something for you." Usui directed her to the dinner table

"Thanks"

Misaki walked over to the dinner table. Usui had set up a beautiful Lavender cloth with a vase with white roses inside. _How beautiful. _Misaki sat down. Looking around the kitchen, Usui had decorated the kitchen.

Usui walked over to Misaki with two bowls in his hand. He placed 1 bowl in front of her and the second bowl across from her.

"Thanks for the meal" Misaki said. Starring at the bowl full of ramen. Her eyes sparkling

A smile touched Usui's lips. Usui found her eyes really pretty.

"What?" Misaki asked noticing him smiling at her

"hmm? No, nothing. Eat up."

Misaki and Usui took a bite of Ramen

"It's great! I've never tasted such ramen! How did you make it like this?" Misaki wondered. Gazing at Usui.

"It's a family recipes. I'm glad you enjoy it so much." Usui said smiling at her

Misaki just nods

"so...Are you still angry with me?" Usui asked after a moment

Misaki had completely forgotten that she was angry at Usui for asking her to hug him if she wanted her question answered.

"um...Well for making this awesome dinner, I guess i forgive you." Misaki said

"Yay! And in return I will answer 3 questions!" Usui beamed

Misaki found herself smiling at him. _Why am I smiling?!_

_"_Um ok! How'd you know I was a Demon?" She asked still smiling like an idiot

"I can sense demon auras and yours is just shooting at me! Your demon aura is strong. I'm guessing you are a really powerful demon huh?"

"Yea I am!" Misaki said, approving herself " I can sense demon auras too but I can't detect yours at all!"

"Because I'm not a demon." He said smirking

Misaki just looked at him. Saying nothing. She was in shock, _maybe is was a human._

" No I'm not a human either." Usui said practically reading her mind

"Y-You heard me?" she asked, wide-eyed. Her Amber eyes bulging out

"Yes I did." He chuckled amused with her reaction

"Then...what are you?" she asked, cautious

"I am a Fallen Angel" He said shooting her a wicked smile, flashing his crystal white teeth.

* * *

_**Yay! I'm all done! New chapters coming in a couple days so please be patient and wait! Please also give me a review tell me what you think, please! **_

_**Your one and only**_

_**~KittyCat98 3**_


	3. Fallen Angel

_**Hey guys! I'm back again! Here is chapter 3. It took me a long time but I felt like I knew what to write. The ideas just flow outta me! Please review what you think about my story! Thanks guys! I'll be sure to write more soon!**_

* * *

_A fallen Angel?_ Misaki stared at Usui in shock. The last time she saw a fallen angel was 300 years ago. Thats how rare fallen angels were. Angels don't leave their positions. As far as I know being an Angel was fantastic

"Y-You? A-Angel?" Misaki shuddered. She knew Fallen Angels were mysterious but also very dangerous

"Yes, I am...Are you frightened?" Asked Usui innocently

"N-No of course not don't be stupid!" Misaki laughed nervously.

Usui just smiled

"Can I ask why you are a fallen Angel? Why did you leave the Angels realm?" Misaki asked after a moment.

Usui stood up, taking Misaki's bowl along with his, walking to the sink. Usui wasn't sure if he should tell Misaki but he told her anyways.

" I left because I was bored. The Angel's their were selfish. They only cared for themselves. Besides I...was a little lonely so I left the Angels realm to live here in the human world. My family just sickens me. My grandfather banned me from the Angels realm and turned me into a Fallen Angel." Usui told her.

He didn't look at Misaki as he turned away from the sink. He kept his eyes down,scared to see her reaction.

"Oh. As far as I know living in the Angels realm and being an Angel there means your royal and you have a wonderful life...is that not true?" Misaki asked. She was curious about whether the rumor was true or not.

"Wonderful? It's not wonderful. The Angels there are selfish. Every Angel ever bored is sure to be selfish. I wasn't selfish, even though I look like it. I don't want you to think I'm selfish, Ayuzawa." Usui said lifting his head up slowly to look at Misaki. Her eyes caring, she understood but Usui was still careful

"I understand. But why did you choose to become a shrine familiar, I mean the thought of a royal Angel becoming a small town shrine master is hard to imagine." She said

"I never wanted to become a shrine master I thought it would be more boring than my Angel life but I've heard rumors of a small fox-girl familiar who was selfless, brave, smart, hated boys and pretty, I wanted to see for myself." Usui said walking over to Misaki slowly. His Emerald-green eyes melting into hers

Misaki looked away quickly, blushing a deep red.

"Y-you _perverted_ angel... Stop!" She said angrily

Usui chuckled

"You know I'll never accept you as my master! I am _not_ having a boy as my master!" She said fiercely

"You will though I'll make you accept me" Usui reassured her

Misaki scoffed

"Do you want to see my wings?" Usui asked

"Wings? Don't you get your wings taken off after you are banished?" Misaki asked confused

"Of course not our wings just turn black but they're still beautiful" Usui said winking at Misaki

Misaki blushed, but nods

"Lets go outside first my wings are pretty big I don't want to break anything in your kitchen." Usui said taking Misaki's hand dragging her outside in the moonlight.

"HEY! Don't touch me without permission you PERVERT!" Misaki exclaims.

"Touche" Usui muttered

"Excuse me?! I'm a fox so I can hear really good!" Misaki said, she was about to explode.

Usui let go of her hand when they got to the yard. He walked over to the center.

Misaki stared at him, wide-eyed. She never saw anyone walk so gracefully.

Usui took stance. He looked into Misaki's pair of amber eyes. He closed his eyes. As he opened them a pair of large black wings popped out of his back. They were ginormous, they spread 6m away from Usui's body. The moonlight made the wings stunning!

Misaki was shocked by the scene before her. Misaki's jaw literally dropped open.

Usui's wings folded to his side. He kepted his eyes on Misaki the whole time.

"Do you like what you see, Ayuzawa?" He teased

Misaki closed her mouth.

"S-Shut up! Of course I don't!" She blurted, blushing. She looked down trying not to make eye contact with the Angel in front of her. _Why do I keep blushing?!_

"Here.." Usui said holding something out to her.

Misaki looked up at what he was holding out to her. It was the Fox-Girl doll that Misaki and Usui fought over.

"Could it be that I'm the girl you were going to give it to?" Misaki asked taking the doll into her hand.

"Thats right."

"But why me?" Misaki asked, straightening the dolls dress

"I give you this doll if I want to be your shrine master. I approve you to be my familiar" He said simply

"I don't know if you heard me or not but I SAID 'NO'!" Misaki stated glaring at him.

" But-" He began

Misaki walked away. Carying her doll in the arms

* * *

Misaki woke up the next morning when she heard a loud _THUMP _and then a _CRASH_

It was coming from Hinata's room! Misaki felt something boiling inside her

She got up and ran to Hinata's room not caring that she was a mess. The constant thumping and shifting worried her. She swung the door open.

She scanned the room finding everything in boxes. Over in one corner. She looked over at Usui who was packing up everything in Hinata's room

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki exclaimed

Usui looked over at Misaki.

"Good morning Ayuzawa, how was your slumber?" He asked

"I asked you a question!"

"Just packing everything up in this room. I needed a room to sleep in and this is the only room I could find. It's really cozy" Usui said still packing up at a lightning speed. His wings flapping everywhere

"NO! DON'T! This room is precious and...I never agreed for you to stay here!" Misaki complained walking over to Usui grabbing a lamp from him

"Why is this room so special? No one stays here." He said shooting back.

"It's the room of the old shrine Master, Hinata."Misaki said looking down. Tears began to build up but she blinked to hold them back.

Usui noticed how sad she was and that alone seeing a frown on her face instead of a smile broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa. I didn't know" He apologized touching her cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't touch me you pervert how many times do I have to say it?" she murmured pushing his hand away.

"You can sleep here. Hinata's gone so what's the point. I'll help you pack up." she offered carrying the lamp into a empty box.

"It's fine Ayuzawa, I'll find another room" Usui said puting a hand on her shoulder

"This is the only room for a Shrine Master I don't have any other" Misaki said looking over her shoulder at Usui

"Bu-" He began

Misaki shot him a look. "I said you can sleep here so you can sleep here!" she said showing a demon aura

"Uh...haha... of course" Usui chuckled nervously. _Maybe the rumors are true she is scary!_

Misaki and Usui managed to pack everything in Hinata's room into large boxes. Usui helped Misaki carry them to the basement.

Misaki's stomach rumbled.

"You must be hungry Ayuzawa" Usui observed

" Yea I am, we've been packing up all morning and look what time it is!"

"Come, I'll make you breakfast" Usui offered

"Hey! I can cook myself!" Misaki blushed

" I've heard that you're really bad at cooking" Usui teased

"W-What?! Who told you that?" She asked hurt by the fact people say she was really bad at cooking. Though she has to agree she was awful.

"Everyone. I guess the rumours are true." Usui said smirking

"Fine! Make me breakfast."

Usui and Misaki walked to the kitchen. silence among them. Neither talked. Soon they reached the kitchen.

"Could you me scrambled eggs?" Misaki asked looking up at Usui with her large Amber eyes

Usui was mesmerized by her eyes. He was lost in them. Her eyes was dragging him inside.

"uh... Sure." _What am I saying?! I hate eggs! _

Usui found himself walking to the fridge gathering eggs. Usui was shocked that he actually agreed to eat eggs! He hated them! But for some reason he is making them for her.

"now that I'm living here and I'm staying in the Master room..."Usui began

"hmm?" Asked misaki sitting down at the table

"Does that means... I'm your new Master? Wanna make that contract?" Usui asked cheerfully, behind that face he was smirking as he cracked an egg

Misaki froze. She had completely forgotten about the contract. In order to make that contract between a girl and boy was...a kiss!

* * *

_**YAYS! I'm finished, Finally! I had trouble trying to find a ending for this chapter that I went crazy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! please review and I'm sure to upload more chapters for you guys! Sorry that this chapter was a little short I'll make them longer next time!**_

_**~KittyCat98 **_


	4. Feelings

_**Heys! Here is the new chapter as promised! And I also promised to make this chapter longer than my normal chapters soo... here it is! Please review! Sorry I couldn't make it longer afterall!**_

* * *

_Thats right...I have to kiss him to make the contract _Misaki realised.

"uh..Who said your going to be my master huh? I never agreed!" Misaki said blushing at the thought of kissing him.

"Well you did let me stay here at the shrine and you never did say for me to leave." Usui said

"I didn't have to! you should've gotten the hint" Misaki fired back

Usui laugh.

"what?" Misaki asked

"Are you afraid of kissing me, Ayuzawa?" Usui teased

"W-What?! H-How did you kn-" Misaki covered her mouth up. She nearly gave it away

Usui laughed. Misaki wanted to so bad to throw a fork at him but she knew he would dodge it.

Usui walked over with a plate of scrambled eggs. He placed it in front of Misaki. Usui sat down across from her.

"Eat up, Ayuzawa. I made it just for you" Usui said flashing his most charming smile

Misaki felt her blood creeping to her cheeks. She looked down and started eating immediately. _Stop blushing Misaki! He's just a boy!_

Misaki noticed Usui didn't have anything in front of him

"Are you not going to eat?" Misaki asked, chewing her breakfast

"I don't like scrambled eggs" He replied

"Then why did you make me eggs?" She complained

"Because you asked me to. And I would give Misaki anything she wants!" He said cheerfully

"Whatever. Just make something for yourself to eat" Misaki suggested

"I'm ok. I already ate after I woke up"

Misaki ate all her eggs while Usui is there gazing at her.

"ok I'm done" Misaki said carrying her plate to the sink.

Usui grabbed her waist and carried her princess style and carried her outside to the yard. His wings spread wide. He pushed his wings and soon they're up in the sky.

Usui laughed. Misaki screamed as they rocketed up

Usui suddenly stop. Usui laughed.

"I haven't been up in the sky for so long! I feel refreshed!" Usui laughed

"Y-YOU _IDIOT_! PUT ME DOWN!" Misaki screamed, closing her eyes.

"But Ayuzawa look around! Its beautiful!" Usui smiled

Misaki didn't open her eyes.

"Ok then I'll drop you" Usui warned

"NO!" Misaki screamed her arms clinging to Usui's neck. Her face buried in his shoulder. Hear heart skipped a beat multiple times

Usui could feel her warm breath on his neck. His heart raced.

"Then open your eyes and look around." Usui said gently

Misaki slowly opend her eyes. Her amber eyes widen at the sight.

Misaki could see the entire village. Cherry Blossoms everywhere. It was amazing!

"WOW! It's beautiful!" Misaki exclaimed. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I'm knew you'd like it" Usui said. He was happy to see Misaki so happy. It warmed his heart

Misaki laughed.

Misaki noticed she still had her arms around Usui's neck. She blushed and immediately let go.

She found herself falling. So did Usui.

"Usui..." Misaki said

Usui's eye widen in shock

"AYUZAWA!" Usui yelled. Flying after Misaki. _NO, NO, NO, NO_ was all that was in Usui's head. He couldn't afford Misaki getting hurt. Although in this situation she could die.

"USUI HELP!" Misaki screamed. Tears start to swell up.

Usui to flying as fast as he could to catch up to her. The wind zipping past him. He finally caught up to her.

"TAKE MY HAND!" Usui yelled

Misaki eagerly took his hand. Usui pulled her into his arms and held onto her tightly. His flying slowed as they reached the ground.

"Ayuzawa...Are you ok?" Usui asked, worried

Misaki was crying and it made Usui worry. He didn't like to see people cry (that means Misaki)

Usui set her to hwer feet. But Misaki didn't let go, she just sobbed into his shirt soaking it.

Usui patted her on her head to reassure her its ok.

"Usui..." Misaki sobbed

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm sorry we won't ever do that again.

Misaki continued crying, and held onto him. She stopped crying after a couple minutes and looked up at him.

"Thank you, Usui. For catching me." Misaki thanked him as she whipped her eyes.

"I would never let you fall, never." He promised.

Misaki smiled at him, She felt like she can really trust him. She had never left this way before.

Usui noticed her starring at him for a while. "What's wrong" He asked anxious

"No, Nothing" Misaki shook her head.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong because you are still holding onto me, I like it!" Usui teased

"Yea I- huh?!" Misaki didn't realised she was still hugging him. She pulled herself away."S-Sorry, Usui" Misaki blushed

"I feel so cold Misaki hug me more!" Usui whinned

"AS IF! Y-YOU _PERVERTED ANGEL!" _Misaki exclaimed

Usui leaned closer to her and whispered in her right ear "I'm your perverted angel"

Usui pulled her into his arms. Wrapping his black wings around her body so she couldn't escape.

"U-Usui!" Misaki yelled, struggling to escape from his hold

"Just for a couple more minutes..." Usui whispered

Misaki blushed but she couldn't refuse. She just let him sink in.

Usui smiled in her hair

Misaki went to take a shower. She was tired!

As Misaki washed herself she couldn't help remembering how Usui held her in his arms and how she embraced him back

Misaki squealed in embarrassment._That pervert! Thats the first and last time I'm doing that!_

This was the 3rd day since she met Usui. He still wasn't her master. She tends to keep it that ways.

Misaki gently washed her tail, and scrub behind her large fox ears. _How long have I been in here_ Misaki wondered.

She stepped out of the shower and blow dried her raven lock hair. She quickly blow dried and combed her black tail as well. She covered herself in a dry towel and walked to her room and changed into her Peacock Blue Silk Robe.

Misaki heard Usui's voice "Bye thanks for coming!"

* * *

Usui was sweeping the yard, there were cherry blossom pedals everywhere. Usui smiled to himself remembering his accomplishment. Hugging Misaki. He chuckled. He's never felt this way for a girl ever! Boy was he glad to meet her.

Usui heard foot steps coming from outside the shrine gate. _No demon aura_ He thought to himself as he tucked away his wings.

He walked over to the gate. straightening his white feather coloured robe.

He saw a girl walk up to the gate. The girl was small and had light brown pigtail.

"Hello welcome to the Takumi shrine." He greeted her.

"Oh uh hi! Takumi shrine? Wasn't it Hinata shrine?" The girl asked curiously

"Yes it was" Usui looked up at the girl, "But I am the new Shrine Master so it is named after me"

Usui watched as the girls eyes widen at him

"O-Oh Ok, I'm Sakura Hanazono. Misaki's best friend.. C-Can i see her" Sakura asked stunned by Usui's beauty

"Ayuzawa? You will have to come back another time, she is not available at the moment I am sorry Hanazono" Usui apologized

"Oh its ok! hahaha. Tell her I stopped by! And uh-" Sakura took out a basket strawberry cupcakes "Give this to her. She loves strawberries!" Sakura said handing the basket to Usui

Usui noticed that she was shaking alittle, _She must be nervous_ Usui assumed

"Thank you I will give this to her when I see her!" Usui thanked Sakura taking the basket.

"YEA? ok haha thanks! I'd better get going!" Sakura turned and ran out the gate. She laughed nervously as she ran.

"Bye thanks for coming!" Usui yelled after her.

"Usui?" Misaki called " Who was it"

Usui turned to see Misaki standing there in a beautiful peacock blue robe.

He flew towards Misaki. "It was your friend Hanazono"

"Sakura? What did she want"

"She wanted to give you this-" Usui pulled out the basket of strawberry cupcakes

"Cupcakes!" Misaki exclaimed as she took the basket " Can we have these for desert?"

"Haha Of course Ayuzawa, anything for you!" Usui said smiling

"YAY!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usui thought she looked cute when she's happy he couldn't resist but to pull her in his arms

Misaki blushed and pushed him away and smacking on on this head.

"STOP TOUCHING ME PLEASE!" She exclaims " YOU PERVERT!"

Usui's eyes melted into her's, He leaned closer ignoring her when she yelled at him...He gently touches his lips to hers

* * *

_**WHOO! I DID IT! COMPLETED THE 4TH CHAPTER! Thanks for your support guys! Please review to let me know what you guys think! LOVE YOU!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	5. Accepting

_**Chapter 5 is here guys! Hope you enjoy! Pleas review too! Thank you! Just to remind you guys, Takumi kissed Misaki! KYAA! *Fangirl mode activated* LOL**_

* * *

Misaki's eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe what this _pervert_ was doing! Misaki felt warm lips on her lips.

Usui cupped Misaki's cheeks to keep her still. It was hard for Misaki to pull away, surprisingly Usui was stronger than her.

Usui pulled away. He had a huge grin on his face.

"W-WHY DID YOU THAT?! YOU PERVERTED-ANGEL!" Misaki screeched her face had a million shades of red.

"I made the contract, _Misaki_" Usui smirked

" Don't call me Misaki! You're not that close to me...wait..You what?!" Misaki couldn't believe it

"I'm sorry Misaki, you accepted me and even embraced me too so I decided to make that contract with you!" He explained

"You could have said something..." Misaki muttered under her breath

Usui smiled.

"But just because you kissed me it doesn't mean it worked! So HAH!" Misaki betted

"Are you sure? Let's give it a try" Usui challenged

"But ho-" Misaki began, but it was too late when Usui rocketed up into the clouds.

_What is that idiot doing? _Misaki wondered

Just then she saw a black figure falling from the sky

"USUI!" Misaki yelled in panick "YOU FOOL, FL-"

"MISAKI! SAVE ME!" Usui yelled down at Misaki with a huge grin on his stupid face

_oh no_ Misaki thought. Her body moved on it's own. She found herself running towards a fence. She leaped gracefully on the fence and then her long smooth legs powered up and she found herself in the air. She zipped through the strong wind. Misaki saw a dark figure. Usui. Misaki's eyes found a pair of emerald-green eyes.

"Hello Misaki! _Save me_!" Usui exclaimed

_I hate him! _Misaki thought to herself

"You know that I heard that Misaki! I can read your thoughts remember?"

Misaki's hands grabbed his. The warmth of their touch made Misaki blush. She looked up at Usui, and then looked around her. _This is so fun!_

"Im glad" Usui replied her thoughts.

"This is so exhilarating!" Misaki exclaimed her long raven locks flew everywhere. Misaki laughed she had never felt so free and and extreme before. They were falling together 300ft in the air what's not to be excited about? Usually Misaki wasn't allowed this type of stuff, Hinata would never let her he was always scared she might hurt herself

Usui squeezed her hands. Misaki looked over at Usui, smiling. Usui returned her smile.

"I'M GLAD I MET YOU USUI! I ACCEPT YOU, USUI, AS MY MASTER!" Misaki yelled over the loud wind.

Usui's eyes widen. He felt a warm feeling in his heart. He blushed slightly as well. When Usui first met Misaki he knew that her life was troubling and she had experienced sorrow and betrayal. He didn't want her to suffer so he wanted to make her feel happy for once.

* * *

Usui went to take a shower, well sort of he was to busy reading Misaki's thought. At the most part he was amused. Inside of Misaki's thoughts were unusual, different than other girls thoughts. The thoughts of a normal girl was of course girly. Inside of Misaki's head was...something. A normal girl would learn manners but Misaki, she learned how to fight demons.

Usui watched Misaki from her view. She anciently bumped into a desk with a really expensive vase, while thinking of him he assumes. She didn't even noticed the vase was about to fall when she heard a _CRASH_! Misaki scrambles and panics wondering what she should do. _OH NO OH GOSH! _Misaki thought_ Usui this is all your fault you know that? I hope you can hear me...I know you can! You perverted angel stalker!_

Usui barked out a loud laugh, he was sure Misaki could hear him. Usui arched his back, his lungs began to hurt from all that laughing. _S-Stop laughing idiot _Misaki blushed

Becoming Misaki's master was not a mistake. Abandoning his home in the Angel's Realm was not a mistake. He regretted nothing. Getting a chance to meet Misaki was fate. Usui wanted to stay by her side forever! He would gladly die for her.

Usui stepped out of the shower covering himself with a towel. He heard another crash coming from Misaki's room. He rushed out to make sure she was ok.

"MISAKI! ARE YOU OK?!" Usui asked when he swung the door open. He had found Misaki panicking on the the floor. She was gathering the broken pieces of the vase into a small box but the box had collapsed

"ow..." Misaki murmured.

Usui rushed over to Misaki's sides. He nealed over her, reaching over to help her up when he saw a red liquid drizzling down her arm. Usui froze. Misaki was _bleeding, _His Misaki was _hurt! _Usui scanned the room for something to cover up her wound.

"Usui...It's fine it's only small scratch" Misaki reassured him looking up at his flared eyes. Usui looked down at Misaki, his face gentle again. But Misaki could see he was hurt. Misaki looked down at the floor and noticed that Usui had no cloths on! Just a towel! Misaki blushed

"W-WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING ANY CLOTHS?! PUT ON SOME CLOTHS YOU IDIOT!" Misaki exclaims looking away

"huh? oh well I was in the shower and I just got out so.."

"GO PUT ON CLOTHS!" Misaki was blushing even more

"But your wound! Misaki let me help you" Usui suggested. grabbing onto her arm. He ripped off a part of a shirt he found lying on the floor, he used that strip of clothing to wrap around her wound. Misaki flinched but just barely

"There Misaki. All done." Usui said helping Misaki up

Misaki looked at her wound. studying it. Usui had wrapped it well. "Thank you" Misaki thanked him smiling.

"now... PUT. ON. SOME. CLOTHS!" She said pushing him out of her room.

" Well I helped your wound don't I get a reward?" Usui teased, holding out his arms.

Misaki glared at him and slammed the door in his face. _I guess that's a no_ Usui thought. _Don't come back unless you have cloths on! _He heard Misaki thought. He walked to his room smiling.

* * *

That night Misaki went to bed. But after she got into bed she heard a loud rumble followed by a bright flash. Misaki started to become anxious. She was alone in the dark, during a storm.

"Ok Misaki...Nothing to be scared of its just a storm!" Misaki laughed nervously. sweat began to form and run down her cheeks

Misaki couldn't sleep or focus on something else. Misaki sat up startled when she saw something moving. She covered herself with her blanket hoping that the figure won't come near her. _Please don't be a ghost, please don't be a ghost!_ Misaki repeated in her head over and opver again.

She heard small clicks that scarred her even more. She slowly took off her blanket and use her night vision to see whats surrounding her. _NOTHING_ Misaki sighed with relief. But that was short lived. A huge thunder crash pushed Misaki off the edge. She screamed, and jumped out of her bed. She found herself running to Usui's room. She swung the door open not caring if Usui was sleeping

Usui's eyes flickered open "Misaki? Are yo-" Misaki ran into Usui's bed, into Usui's arms

"Usui! I'm scared!" Misaki sobbed. Her tears kept flowing. She buried her face in Usui's chest. soaking his shirt

"Shh it's ok Misaki, I'm right here" Usui reassured her, He wrapped his arms around her waist. " Would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Usui asked looking into her large Amber eyes

"Sleep with you?! NO!" Misaki blushed

"Then would you rather sleep here and I sleep in your room?" Usui smirked. Misaki flinched at the idea. She was way to terrified. She looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. She slowly nods.

"Alright. Come here then" Usui said scooting over on the bed holding his arms out for her.

Misaki crawled into Usui's arms. They welcomed her with a warm embrace. Misaki had never felt so safe before. Hinata would never let her sleep with him like this. Never.

"You're afraid of lightning?" Usui asked Misaki to clam her shaking body down

"I am. I may seem tough but I am afraid of somethings a girl is afraid of. I'm afraid of ghost and small creepy crawly things and lighting." Misaki shivered

Misaki rested her hands on Usui's chest. A loud thunder clap startled Misaki making her body shiver. She gritted her jaw to prevent herself from screaming. She dug her fingers into Usui's chest. Usui held onto her tighter to reassured her that she is safe.

"I'm sorry Usui, you might get scars in the morning. Im so scared I might dig my nails into you." Misaki shivered

"Misaki, you know you can come to my room with their is a storm like this ok? I'll protect you." Usui whispered. He grabbed a large warm blanket and wrapped it around Misaki's tense body. "Relax Misaki, I'll be right here. Have sweet dreams"

Misaki relaxed she smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep. "Thank you Takumi..."

* * *

_**Aww! Such a warm ending! Perfect right?! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It took me a lot of thought on the ending! Please review for more chapters!**_

_**Love ~KittyCat98**_


	6. Dream

_**Chapter 6 coming in guys! Thanks for all your support too! I need your help guys! I might create a new story of Maid-Sama! But I don't have any new ideas! Help me!**_

Misaki woke the next morning feeling drowsy. Misaki opened her eyes slightky when she saw black wings around her. Misaki blushed and remembered when she did last night.

Misaki pushed the blacks wings off her and jumped outta bed. She looked at Usui.

"Good Morning Misaki" Usui greeted. It turns out he was awake the whole time

"Uh...Morning" Misaki blushed "You woke up early.."

"Yes I did, because I couldn't resist listening to your sleep talking" Usui said as he got up slowly and stretched

"S-Sleep talking?!" Misaki exclaimed. She knew she sleeped talk, Hinata would tease her all the time about it! She spilled some of her secrets to Hinata as well._Danmit! What if I said something really personal to him!_

_"_Nothing personal, I'm sure but...'Takumi! Don't leave me please!' are your words" Usui mimicked "EHH?! I WOULDN'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Misaki threw her hands up.

"Also...You did cry a little bit." Usui said showing her his damp shirt. "You also hit me on the head for some reason." Usui complained rubbing his head

"I did? Good then! You deserve it anyways" Misaki approved

"What did you dream about my darling Misaki?" Usui asked

" Y-You mean you didn't see? you said that you can read my mind..." Misaki asked, shocked

"I can, but if your sleeping than I can't, you practically build a gate around your brain" he said "So what did you dream about?"

* * *

_Misaki and Usui was walking along the beach side, talking and splashing each other with water. They felt complete happiness, nothing could change how they feel._

_"Misaki, if we were to be human, do you think we would still meet each other?" Usui wondered_

_"Of course! The fact that we met each other as demons is fate I'm sure it'll be the same if we were humans right?"_

_"I guess your right." Usui took Misaki's hand in his, emerald met amber "You know I'll never leave you. That just proves how much I really like you Misaki..." _

_"Usui.." _

_"Do me a favour and call me Takumi from now on. Ok?" Usui tightened his hold on Misaki_

_Misaki nods "Ok...Takumi" Misaki looked down kicking the warm sand beneath her_

_"You promise to never leave me?" Misaki asked looking up at Usui_

_"I swear" Takumi smiled. Misaki felt her heart warmed, She had never felt this way with anyone before._

_But her happiness was short lived. Her happiness transformed into a nightmare. She found herself holding onto a ladder. She looked down and saw she was grabbing onto Takumi's arm. Beneath Takumi with a fast moving river, Misaki could tell no one could survive that fall._

_"TAKUMI! HOLD ON!" Misaki yelled. She looked over at his bleeding wing. One was broken. He couldn't fly._

_"Misaki...you have to go on without me. Thats ladder won't hold both of us. You're lighter then me so you could make it-"_

_"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" Misaki yelled tears over flowing her eyes "YOU PROMISED!"_

_"Misaki..."_

_"PLEASE TAKUMI! YOU'RE THE ONLY THING I HAVE LEFT! JUST HOLD ON! I'LL GET US DOTH OUT OF HERE!" Misaki yelled. She looked around for something that will help them, nothing. She felt a quick pain running through her body. she looked at her left shoulder, she was shot bleeding. Misaki ignored the pain and tryed to reach the next rop on the ladder._

_"Misaki... please my only wish if for you to survive and live on." Takumi said with his gentle eyes_

_"I SAID SHUT UP!" Misaki scolded at him "If you let go, I'll let go!"_

_Takumi shook his head. A smile touched his lips. " I love you Misaki." was his laast words as he let go of Misaki's hand._

_Misaki's eyes widened in shock. "NOOOOOO! TAKUMI! NO!" She screamed._

_Misaki let go of the ladder, she didn't care if she would die she just wanted to be with Takumi, but a hand got a hold of her, making sure she doesn't fall. _

_Misaki looked down Takumi was long gone. "LET GO ME OF ME!" She yelled_

_"Takumi..."She wimpered, crying. A huge hole was left in her heart._

* * *

"Is that what you dreamed about?" Takumi asked

Misaki nods and begins to cry. Takumi got up to comfort her.

"I won't leave you. Your my life now, my happiness!" Takumi said pulling her into his grasp

Misaki blushed and pushes his away. _PERVERT!_

Takumi smiled.

"Hey, Misaki? Would you like to go out to town today?" Takumi asked

"What for?" Misaki had a blank face on.

"They're shooting fireworks today. And I found a perfect place to watch them!" Takumi

"Really? Yay! But what's the event?" Misaki asked cocking her head to the side

"The birthday of some king" Takumi replied. running a hand through his hair.

Misaki decided to hit the showers before she and Takumi went to town. Misaki wondered if Takumi will ever leave her. She wondered if her nightmare might come true. Misaki shook her head

"nahh, he wouldn't" she murmured cheerfully.

Misaki heard a loud rumble outside. She was deep in daydreaming she didn't care.

Takumi was in the kitchen preparing a picnic for Misaki._ Hanazono said she loves anything with strawberries..._

Takumi decided to make a strawberry picnic. He whipped up a strawberry cake for desert, strawberry salad, plain strawberries. He made a nice healthy strawberry smoothy as well. Today was going to be perfect! Fireworks are always romantic. Takumi chuckled

Takumi froze when he felt a strange aura, neither demon or human. It felt like his own aura but not.

He knew what and who it was. He stepped outside of the kitched into the yard.

"I know your there just come on out!" Takumi yelled

Takumi felt the aura creeping closer to him. It was behind him. Takumi moved fast, he pushed his dark wings out, he used the wings as his weapon. He flew up and spun around, placing his suddenly sharp wings on the enemy.

"Gerald" Takumi said through his teeth.

"My my. What a welcome! You threatened me when I came to visit" Gerald said pushing Takumi's wings out of the way.

Takumi clamed himself and flew down to the ground his wings tucked to his side. "What do you want?" He asked without looking at Gerald.

"I came to see my brother of course! See how he's doing!" Gerald exclaimed. flapping his large white wings

"I'm fine now leave!" Takumi turned to look at the selfish creature who was known to be his other half his brother. Gerald had Takumi's face but not his personality. He had dark silk black hair. Takumi had blonde spiky.

"You're saying I came all the way from the angel's realm to be kicked out? I don't think so! I wanted to see that little fox of yours, in fact I want to meet her." Gerald said looking over to Misaki's room

"NO! You are to leave her alone-"

"Oh don"t be ridiculous Takumi. You know I love animals, I wouldn't dare hurt her!" He reassured Takumi

"She's not a animal!" Takumi rolled his eyes

" I just want to see her face!" Gerald said smiling

Takumi pulled out a picture of Misaki from memory and gaved it to Gerald."There. Now you've seen what she looks like! leave" Tukumi ordered in a deadly voice

"Thank you," Gerald said reaching for the picture. "But I lied, that's not why I'm here"

"Than wh-"

"Grandfather is what" Gerald said interrupting him "The old man wanted me to see how you're doing, if you're unhappy he will be satisfied but if you're happy he wants me to burn away your happiness" Gerald said burning the picture of Misaki in his hands

Takumi's eyes widened. "NO!" He yelled. "Not Misaki!"

"Oh relax. Like I said I hate to harm animals that's why I'm not going to hurt her. But I am interested to see why you're so interested in that petite fox girl. I don't see why you're so in love with her, So that's why I'm going to stay here at the shrine." Gerald said smirking

"no" Usui said simply "absolutely no"

"Too bad! I'm moving in. I'll move in a couple days my brother, so until then enjoy your alone time with the fox-girl... errr what's her name again?" Gerald asked innocently

Usui sighed rolling his eyes "Ayuzawa Misaki, you're only staying for a month got that?"

"A month? How cruel, no, I'm staying for half of a year! 6 full months!" He said

"Fine but only 6 months! Just don't do anything to Misaki, if you do do something to her, your out right away got that?" Takumi warned in a low voice.

"alright!" Gerald said waving at his brother " I'll see you in a couple days my darling brother!"

Tukumi turned around and headed to the kitchen to finish making Misaki's picnic as if nothing serious happened.

_How am I going to tell Misaki this news?_ He wondered to himself

* * *

_**OOOOH! Gerald is going to move in! During the next few chapters is a surprise for you all! Something so unexpected! PLEASE review the chapter and I'll keep making new chapters! Thanks guys! Love you!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	7. Festival

_**Chapter 7 rolling in! I think I might change my mind when I say I'll update every 2 days. I think I'll update new chapters once or twice a day to make you all satisfied! Keep reading my fan-fics guys! Make sure to review too so I know you guys are actually reading them. Favourite and follow me!**_

* * *

"Misaki! Are you ready to go?" Takumi called from his room. Since Takumi can read her mind they can comunicate to each other. Takumi can read her thoughts and Misaki has really good hearing. She can hear from 20km away.

_Almost, be patient! Are you finished making the lunch? _Misaki asked in her thoughts

"It's all done!" Takumi said, as he places the lunch inside a basket

_Ok I'm all done! Heading out to the yard! _Misaki said as she put on her slippers

_"_Me too!'

Takumi walked out of the kitchen, Misaki walks out of her room. Misaki and Takumi looked at each other. They were 3 rooms separted. The bathroom, the living room, and the dinning room.

Misaki and Takumi met each other in the middle of the yard.

"Hey there!" Misaki greeted "I smell lots of strawberries!"

"Your right. I made lots of strawberry deserts just for you" Takumi smiled as he opened up the basket to reaveal the treasure.

Misaki's eyes widen. She was practically drooling."Yummm" as exclaimed reaching for a cupcake

Takumi closed the basket before Misaki could get her hands on one.

_noooo! idiot!_ Misaki wined in her thoughts

"Lets go! We have 3 hours to enjoy ourselfs before the sun sets" Takumi said reaching for Misaki's hand and heading out the gate.

"Y-You don't have to hold my hand!" Misaki exclaimed blushing a bright tomato red, trying to pull away but Takumi was stronger than her

"Haha nonsense! What if someone foxnaps you?" Takumi teased_ Is taht even a real word?_ Misaki thought to herself

" To me it's a real a fox and someone might kiddnap you therefore it's Foxnap."

_What the heck?! "_Your such an idiot Takumi."

Takumi stopped walking, he turned around and faced Misaki, he was slightly blushing

"What?" Misaki asked looking up at him "Why did you stop walking?"

"You called me Takumi...for the second time. I thought you'd never call me that again after last night!" Takumi explained still blushing

"W-Well we are Familiar and Master! We're close enough!" Misaki said looking away.

Takumi raised a hand and patted Misaki on her head. And then tugged her ear.

"Put your ears away! You don't want anyone to know your a demon right?"

"OH yea. I forgot!" Misaki chuckled as she made them invisible.

"Tails too" Takumi reminded her. Misaki quickly tucks her tail away._happy?_

"totally!" Takumi cheered. "Let's go!"

Takumi and Misaki made it to the town it was only a couple minutes away from the shrine. Misaki and Takumi walked hand in hand around the town buying new stuff along the way. Misaki brought a "couple" dresses. Takumi felt like she brought a whole new wardrobe! Takumi brought new decorations for the living room and the yard. How he just loved decorating!

Misaki saw a game table. The prizes were set up along the back. The prizes were just stuffed things. She saw a huge strawberry toy and she gazed at it.

"Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed tugging on the shirt"LOOK!"

Takumi looked over to the game station and saw the strawberry Misaki wanted. Takumi chuckled

"Your very childish Misaki" Takumi teased "Lets go play"

"The rules are simple really! All you have do is use this hammer and hit this target at the bottom!" The man said pointing at the target."This is to see how strong you are! If you hear a _DING_ you win!"

"Sounds simple enough" Misaki put on her poker face. She knew that she'd win without even trying. Misaki let go of Takumi's hand. And grabbed a hammer.

Takumi stepped back, He knew what Misaki was capable of. "EVERYONE PLEASE STEP AWAY! THIS MAY BE DANGEROUS!" He yelled

"But shes just a girl! What danger can she cause?!" one man called out.

Takumi smiled showing his teeth. "You'd be shocked."

Misaki rolled her eyes and swung the hammer up into the sky. She thought it felt really light. Misaki aimed for the target and swung the hammer down at the target. She didn't hear a ding but everyone around gasped. _THUD_

Misaki looked up. The little red circle dinging thing wasn't there. Misaki was confused, she turned around and accidently stepped on the red dinging thing! Misaki broke it.

"Whoops" Misaki said "My bad!"

Takumi couldn't fight back a roar of laughter.

"She broke it!" Misaki heard a boy murmur

Misaki could see it in people's eyes that they were shocked. So Misaki took that advantage and took the winning prize. The ginormous strawberry she was waiting for.

"Takumi come on!" She yelled as she skipped away.

Everyone starred after Misaki and Takumi.

Misaki and Tamuki decided to play more games. They played one and walking away with people starring at them in shock. Most of the time they broke the games somehow. Misaki heard people call them the "Demon Couple". Misaki blushed at the word "couple". And Takumi just smiled. He was smirking and enjoying himself.

"MISAKI!USUI!" someone called

Misaki and Takumi turned around, it was Sakura and Satsuki.

"Sakura! Satsuki!" Misaki exclaimed running to her best friends hugging them.

"Long time no see Satsuki! How was America?" Misaki asked. Satsuki went to America to study for a couple of years with her siblings.

"It was great! I-" Satsuki starred at Takumi as he walked up to her. of course

"Hello. I'm Takumi Usui. Nice to meet you." Takumi greeted her formally.

"uh...hi, I'm Satsuki Hyodo.." She said. Still staring at Takumi.

"Yea Usui is the new shrine master at Hinata Shrine! But they changed the name to Takumi shrine." Sakura beamed, saving the awkward silence.

"What? What happened to Hinata?" Satsuki asked breaking her daydreaming.

Misaki looked down. She wanted to run away. She hadn't thought about Hinata ever since Takumi came. "He left" Misaki said she felt gloomy.

"Left? I'm really sorry MisakI!" Satsuki said hugging Misaki. The 3 girls had a secret word for "left" it meant "died"

"Hey! Did you guys hear about that 'Demon Couple' everyone was talking about?!" Sakura said trying to lighten the tense mood.

"That couple they speak of is us.." Takumi said smirking away"

"THAT COUPLE IS YOU GUYS?!" Sakura exclaimed "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Makes sense. Misaki is really strong. And everyone in school used to call her Demon remember?" Satsuki said

"OH YEA!"

"Demon?" Takumi asked. He was pretending to be confused.

"Yea in high school all the boys thought she was so scary and strong that they called her a 'Demon'!" Satsuki explain."She still is that 'Demon' it seems"

The 3 girls and Takumi laughed. They all enjoyed the festival together.

* * *

It sun eventually seted and Takumi led Misaki to a large hill that they could see the fireworks from. Sakura and Satsuki left. They said something about "Alone time" to her. Misaki didn't get it but Takumi seemed to. He had that huge perverted grin on. Anyways on the hill they actually saw the entire village from that one hill. Misaki never noticed but the village was beautiful at night. Takumi spreaded a picnic cloth on the grass and took out the strawberry treats he made.

"GOODY!" Misaki exclaimed taking a bite from a cupcake.

"Don't eat it all! Save some for me!" Takumi chuckled. Taking out the strawberry salad.

"Today was fun, Misaki!" Takumi said "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yea I did!" Misak exclaimed "We should do it more often!"

"Hey Misaki, Tell me about your family." Takumi asked her after a moment of complete silence

"My family? There's really nothing to say" Misaki said but Takumi waited. Misaki sighed

"I used to live with my sister Suzana and my mother. My mom is a full fox-demon and my sister is half fox-demon half human. You see my dad is human and my mom she fell in love with him and made me and Suzana but my dad grew old and died. Than me and my mom and sister lived alone for the rest of our lives." Misaki said

"Is that all there is? Are sad about your dad" Takumi layed down

"I am. I do miss him. I only knew him for 65 years. He was a great dad." Misaki said looking up at the starry sky.

"Misaki..." Takumi said, holding out a small box.

Misaki looked at the box. It was beautiful. The colour of a red rose with emerald encircling it. Amber and Emerald.

"Its for you Misaki" Takumi said opening the box.

Inside the box, lays a gold ring with a ruby in the center.

"It' beautiful" Misaki gasped. Takumi took Misaki's ring finger and slid the ring onto it.

"It's a promise ring. I promise to never leave you Misaki. I would never leave your side." Takumi vowed looking into Misaki's deep amber eyes

Misaki blushed but she starred into his eyes as well. Takumi leaned closer to press his lips on hers. Misaki closed her eyes. And so they fell in love.

Fireworks began to explode in the sky. Lighting the sky.

* * *

_**Chapter 7! So beautiful! Took me alot of thought though but I got it done! I hope you guys enjoy! Please review to tell me what you guys think! More chapters coming soon!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	8. Gerald Walker

_**Hey there! So here is the schedule when you guys can check for new chapters**_

_**Mon-Fri : 6:00pm and 10:00pm**_

_**Sat-Sun : 3:00pm and 10:00pm**_

_**Holidays : No updates**_

_**So those are the times I might update new chapters for you guys! That's all, please enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"EHH?! W-WHY IS THERE _2 _TAKUMI'S?!" Misaki exclaimed pointing at Takumi and Gerald.

Misaki woke up 3 days after her 'special' night and she heard Takumi talking to someone in a dark voice and she wondered who it could be and went to Takumi's room and saw 2 of the same faces.

"oh Misaki-chan! Come sit" Takumi patted his hand on the pillow seat next him. Smiling up at Misaki.

"I asked you who this is, Takumi!" Misaki exclaimed pointing at Gerald.

"I'm going to do that in a minute just come and sit"

Misaki cautiously walked over to Takumi. She couldn't take her eyes off Gerald. _Is he your clone or something?! _she asked in her thoughts.

Gerald looked up at Misaki. He had Usui's eyes. It was hard for Misaki to tell them apart. She could tell them apart by their hair colour but that's about it. Gerald smiled at Misaki

"Misaki, this is my brother Gerald Walker." Takumi said

"Brother? You have a brother? Twin's?" Misaki asked cocking her head to the side. Her face was blank.

Gerald laughed. "She's a curious one isn't she? Hello Ayuzawa, My name is Gerald" He said holding a hand out to her.

"Yea, I'm Misaki" Taking his hand and shaking it. _I wonder how he knew about me? _Misaki thought shooting Takumi a look

"Well Takumi likes to talk about you," Gerald answered her thought "He's always bragging, what a wonderful girl you are."

"You can read my thoughts?!" Misaki's eyes widen

"Yes. I'm an angel too."Gerald rolled his eyes "Pretty obvious cause me and Takumi are brothers"

"Fallen?" Misaki wondered "Nope" Gerald replied. Smiling. _She is very curious. I like her already_ Gerald smiled at Takumi.

"ANYWAYS!" Takumi said raising a hand at Gerald. "Gerald is going to stay here at the shrine for 6 months and then he will go back to the Angel's Realm" Takumi said sneering the word "will"

"Why didn't you tell me about him coming sooner?" Misaki asked

"Takumi! I told you to tell her! Naughty boy!" Gerald tusked

"I couldn't find the right time nor did I though Misaki would approve." Takumi said looking at Misaki asking sure she wasn't angry

"If he has your perverted personality he's out now because I cannot handle two Takumi's" Misaki warned.

"unfortunately he doesn't" Takumi sighed

"Gerald! I'll take you to your room! If we have any..." Misaki murmured knowing Gerald can hear just fine.

Misaki stood up and brushed her kimono. So did the two boys. Misaki walked out of the room. The two boys tagged along. Misaki felt awkward. There was now two of the same faces in the shrine. Both angels and both family and both have that deep beautiful emerald eyes that Misaki melted for. She was sure that the shrine is going to get more crazy in the next 6 months

"Here is your room Gerald" Misaki pointed to a room at the end of the shrine. "Should I help you with bags or anything?" Misaki offered

"It's fine Thank you. Although I wish for a bigger room..." Gerald said after scanning the size the room.

Misaki felt a little pissed off. She was sure that he is a snobby brat. She tried not to explode.

"This is the only room we have left so please just deal with it." Misaki tried to say it in the nicest way.

Takumi smirked at Misaki's face, which was crunched up from the agony of being so nice when she wanted to hit Gerald.

Gerald opened the door to his room. "Could I have Takumi's bedroom inside? He has the master bedroom which I want. And this room is so small I need space to spread and comb my wings. There is a lot of dust to which is absolutely disgusting!" Gerald complained.

Misaki wanted to punch Gerald in the jaw. She didn't care if he was a royal and she would be punished if she hurt him, he just made her so furious and annoyed the same way Takumi did.

"Takumi gets the master bedroom because he is the shrine master and go outside and stretch your wings if the space here is too small." Misaki gritted her teeth from saying the unfriendly words she tried so hard to bury

"But I'm a guest shouldn't I have the finest room?" Gerald looked at Misaki. Grinning. He was enjoying this. His face just pushed Misaki's buttons

"ALRIGHT YOU SNOTTY _BRAT!_ I SAID YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN THIS ROOM FOR 6 MONTHS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! DEAL WITH IT! AND WHIPE THAT SUPID GRIN OFF YOUR STUPID IDIOTIC FACE! YOU EITHER TAKE IT OR LEAVE!" Misaki exploded. She had just enough.

It was silent except for Takumi trying to hold back a laugh but faild and roared a laugh, he eventually fell to his knees. Meanwhile Gerald is staring at Misaki jaw wide open and eyes wide. No one had ever spoke to Gerald in such way. He was impressed.

"Never had anyone spoke to me that way!" Gerald murmured "You sure are something Ayuzawa"

"You just pissed me off ok?" Misaki said rolling her eyes. "So are you going to move in or not?" Misaki asked impatiently

Gerald sighed in disappointment. "I'll guess I'll stay."

"That was a very wise choice Gerald. Misaki could have kill you if you kept complaining" Takumi chuckled.

"Could have? I will!" Misaki muttered."Both of you are idiots!"

Takumi smiled where as Gerald was too shocked to say anything at all.

"Gerald! Where do you want this?" Takumi asked holding up a glass swan figurene

"Just put it with the other figurines" Gerald said unpacking his cloths.

Misaki and Takumi were helping Gerald unpack all his things from his room in the Angel's realm. Misaki could see why he needed a huge space, He had a huge king size bed and a huge closet that took up half of his room. _Who needs all of this stuff?!_

_"_I do! These are precous and I don't want the maids back home touching them with their dirty fingers!" Gerald shivered.

Both Misaki and Takumi rolled their eyes.

"Hey, admit it we all here have something precious to us that want to keep it to ourselves." Gerald said "Whats' yours Takumi?"

"Mine is simple. And I make sure i have it with me at all times. It's Misaki." Takumi said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"GET OFF ME!" Misaki complained smacking him at the back of his head. She was blushing.

"What is yours Ayuzawa?" Gerald asked

"Mine? I haven't really thought of whats importand to me." Misaki said sweeping the floor. "I guess what's really important to me is my family. As in my Mom and sister. I want to portect them forever." Misaki grinned remember her family.

"Really? You want someone to be prtotected? Judging from your anger I was certain that you murder whatever person you see." Gerald said shocked.

Misaki glared at Gerald. Her tail was swaying back and forth in a very violent way. _I WANT TO KILL YOU!_ Misaki said.

"Whatever!" Gerald said floding his cloths. Takumi was just smiling away.

"Wow! We're all done!" Misaki cheered looking at the room before her. It was a major difference from the old room. Gerald had even put up wallpapers. White just plain white wallpaper and...well, everything in Gerald's room was white!

"It's a lttle bright but it looks really nice!" Misaki laughed clinging onto Takumi's and Gerald's arms.

Gerald pulled his arm away from Misaki's grasp but Takumi hugged her from behind.

"Say, Gerald. We're reopening the shrine. It's been 5 months since I closed it so I wanna reopen and make it 'Takumi Shrine'. Could you help us decorate?" Misaki asked. She knew Gerald might refuse so she used her secret weapon; Puppy eyes.

"Why should I even bo-" Gerald looked at Misaki. His eyes widen. His heart raced "Um, er sure I'll uh help out..." Gerald said still staring at Misaki but broke off when Misaki turned away laughing and cheering at her success to convince Gerald.

"Misaki, really! You can seduce any guy with those extremely dangerous eyes of yours!" Takumi teased.

"It's a gift!" Misaki said. "Let's go shopping next week!" Misaki exclaimed.

* * *

Misaki, Takumi and Gerald went to town to buy some decorations and supplies to prepare for the reopening of the shrine. Gerald had brought a whole bunch of paint and papers to do a background for a play they were going to do. Takumi brought alot of food to make a buffet. Misaki brought a whole bunch of decorations to decorate the yard. She had also brought costumes for the play Gerald wanted to do.

As the 2 friends, and Gerald went to shop, a lot of the girls were staring at Takumi and Gerald. Misaki heard alot of them say how handsome they looked and how lucky Misaki was to be hanging out with them. The towns people stared in awe which made Misaki uncomfortable to be stared at. Boys were also saying was cute Misaki was, which pissed Takumi off. Gerald, too, was angry, but also smirking. _Were they...Jealous? _Misaki wondered. _nahh no way! I'm not a girl a boy would fall for! _Gerald and Takumi looked at each other sharing some kind of secret message.

"Ayuzawa!" Gerald called "Come here"

Misaki walked over to Gerald. He looked troubled by something. Misaki then saw two girls were flirting with him!

"Oh look at you! The ladies man!" Misaki laughed

Takumi walked over to see what the fuss was about that made Misaki laugh. The girls that was clinging to Gerald saw Takumi

"There's two..." the blonde one said. She fliped her hair back and walked over to Takumi. "Excuse me but, I think I may have gotten something in my eye. Would you mind talking a look for me?" The blonde said pointing at her eye.

Misaki felt her blood boil. She felt this strong urg to snap the blond girl in half. She had a million things to say her, but she didn't want to make a scene. Gerald made a funny noise.

"So you want to go hang tonight?" a brunette asked Gerald. Gerald looked half bored but also troubled.

Misaki scoffed at the two pathetic angels. She walked away. _Idiots! Come back when your finished with your business with the two women. _

"Misaki!" "Ayuzawa!" The two boys said at once.

"Ask your friend to check your eye I'm busy!" Takumi said in his most gentlest tone and turned from the blonde and ran after Misaki.

"Got off me if you don't want to die!" Gerald said in a deadly tone complete opposite from Takumi. He ran after Misaki as well.

"Misaki! Listen I don't like blondes ok? Brunettes are more my type!" Takumi reassured.

"There was a brunette that was clinging to Gerald would you prefer her than me?!" Misaki glared

"Well...I" Takumi started "I prefer only one Brunette and that's you!" Takumi said lifting Misaki's chin.

Misaki blushed, she smacked him in his arm and walked away. She heard him mutter something unpleasant to himself. Gerald caught up to Misaki.

"Ayuzawa, I-"

"You don't have to explain to me I mean you don't even like me so why does it matter, you can have all the girls you want without even asking me!" Misaki said not looking at Gerald, she kept walking.

Gerald frowned but not arguing with Misaki. He felt something bubble in him. He looked after Misaki.

"Gerald, your confused aren't you?" Takumi asked tagging after him "Don't you know this feeling that your feeling?"

Gerald looked over at his brother. He really didn't know what he was feeling. He know's that he has been acting really weird lately though.

"Oh my brother! Even for someone as smart as you I'm surprised you don't know such a simple thing." Takumi tusked.

"Just tell me already Takumi! I'm getting annoyed" Gerald rolled his eyes.

"It's something called love!" Takumi said in a teasing tone but then became serious. "Misaki is mine."

* * *

_**Chapter 8 finish! What do you think? Reviews please! That's all you guys have to pay me back with! Compliments! Chapters coming soon! It's so hard to guess what Gerald would say. But I tried for you guys! Thanks ya'll!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	9. Meadow

_**Hey guys here is chapter 9! BTW! If you guys didn't know I changed the story name! It's now called "Fox, Fallen, Angel". For chapter 9, at first I didn't know the slightest idea what to write and I wasn't getting much reviews and I though that many of you guys didn't like my story and you know, I almost quitted writing this story. I felt down but then someone told me that my story had enlighten them so I wanted to make more for you all! Thank you for all your support guys!**_

* * *

_Me?! Like a fox?! No, that's impossible how can I fall for an animal?! _Gerald thought to himself. He really couldn't believe what Takumi said. Takumi thinks that Gerald liked Misaki!

"It's true, Gerald. You just don't accept the facts." Takumi said "But I'm serious when I said that Misaki is mine, and mine alone!"

"She's yours trust me cause I have absolutely no interest in her. Nor will I ever!" Gerald sneered.

"Good. If you do end up liking her please know that she will always be with me." Takumi said walking away.

Gerald rolled his eyes and followed. The brothers caught up to Misaki in no time.

She was admiring a fine art of a lonely fox. Misaki felt upset. Looking at the picture reminded her of her! She was lonely for 5 months. Crying and screaming. She was in a lot of pain but she met Takumi and Gerald which changed her opinion towards her life. She finally realised that she needed to be patient and time will find her. If she had never met Takumi she would've been in the darkness her whole life.

"What are looking at over there?" Takumi and Gerald asked approaching her.

"A painting of a fox." Misaki answered not looking at the brothers. She might snap in anger if she did.

"She is a real beauty" Gerald complimented looking over Misaki's shoulder.

"Just like the human girls that was all over you guys!" Misaki snapped turning around to face the brothers. Takumi and Gerald stumbled back.

Takumi and Gerald looked at each other, and then looked at Misaki.

"Misaki you're not jealous of a couple of human girls are you?" Takumi asked smirking

"W-Who said I was jealous! I could care less if you get a girlfriend!" Misaki hissed, but blushed.

"It's all in your mind Ayuzawa. They say your jealous" Gerald chuckled.

"STOP GOING INSIDE MY HEAD!" Misaki smacked both Gerald and Takumi, leaving a mark.

Misaki stumbled to the forest ignoring the fact that Takumi and Gerald were yelling at her to come back. She wanted to be alone. She was so embarrassed! _Why do they have to read my mind?! Why can't I get inside theirs?! _

Misaki wandered around the woods. Her tail swaying back and forth brushing against the grass. She felt like a wild fox! Misaki chuckled. She looked above her the trees were hovering over her, sunlight beamed through the leaves which made the view gorgeous.

She kept walking, thinking. She wondered how she could be jealous over a guy? She hated guys. They're little idiotic perverted self-made her sick. _I'm not jealous, I don't even like them! _

Misaki saw a light ahead of her. She thought maybe it could be a town. She sprinted towards the light. It wasn't a town like she thought it was. It was a meadow. The meadow was huge! It was shaped as a circle. Misaki scanned the how big the meadow was It was about 30m x 30m.

Flowers were everywhere. Flowers of all types! Wild flowers mostly. They were beautiful. Misaki looked up the trees weren't hovering over the meadow she could see the clear blue sky that she loved so much. Misaki walked slowly into the light and kept going to the center of the meadow. She let herself fall back. _It's soft_ Misaki thought. She loved the nice cool feeling under her bare arm. She forgot everything she was so angry about. She forgot the brothers. She forgot Hinata. She forgot herself and just layed back and enjoying the feeling of peace.

Misaki laughed out loud. She gazed at the small clouds that formed above her. She pointed shapes that the cloud made. It was her meadow she longed to discover. Her one place to be alone. It was _Her_ meadow. Her eye lids felt heavy. She fought to keep them over but surrendered and let herself drift off to sleep. She dreamed happy.

* * *

Takumi and Gerald stared after Misaki. She was certainly angry.

"I'm going after her." Takumi announced but Gerald grabbed his wrist and yanked him back.

"No let her go. She wants to be alone." Gerald said turning around and headed towards the shrine dragging Takumi with him who was struggling.

"Let go of me" Takumi demanded yanking his wrist away from Gerald's grasp.

"Let's go set up the decorations." Gerald decided. "We'll do that in the mean time."

"Fine you can set up the decorations and paint the background for the dance and I'll go make dinner." Takumi said.

"Alright..."

Takumi and Gerald walked in silence. Back to the shrine.

"Can I ask you a question?" Gerald asked as they were walking

"Ask away" Takumi said.

"Why do you like misaki?" Gerald asked not looking at Takumi. "This is just out of curiosity"

Takumi opened his mouth to answer the question but hesitated. He thought about the question.

"I like her because she is different from the girls. Both demon and human. She is kind, brave, smart but she is not what I expected. She is violent but caring. She acts tough which she is, but she has a girl inside her who is afraid and small. I never expected her to be like that." Takumi said. Takumi smiled his eyes were gentle and happy. Gerald never heard him talking about someone, especially a girl, in a really gentle and happy tone. Gerald also never saw him have a gentle eyes. Most of the time back in the Angel's Realm Takumi was always so bored and tense, seeing him so happy made Gerald even more curious about Misaki.

"She's the first girl you ever loved if I'm nt mistaken" Gerald stated.

"Yes," Takumi's smile grew bigger "She is"

"Would you ever leave her?" Gerald wondered.

"...It depends. I wouldn't leave her never! I love her way too much. She is my happiness I never is the girl I waited for 800 years. I don't want to leave her side, never. But if it is for her safety and happiness I will. For her. Of course I'll be in deep sorrow and I'll never forget her but it is for her happiness. I would die for her" Takumi said.

"You've never said, not once in your life, that you would sacrifice yourself a person!" Gerald looked at his brother shocked. "Not to mention you've never been interest in a girl nor care for one!"

"Misaki is different. It's rare to find someone like her. You only get to meet your soul mate once. You shouldn't let her go once you find her." Takumi says looking down. It's true that he hadn't cared for anyone in his whole life.

"It's shocking at what Love can do to do. It can change you, destroy you, kill you. So many things." Takumi exclaimed looking at the clouds.

Gerald didn't say anything he was thinking about what Takumi had said about his feelings for Misaki and all. _Is she really that great?_ Gerald thought. He had never expected his brother to love someone after his whole life being so bored and selfish. This one girl changed him! This one girl changed a person he thought was tough as steel and would never change. He never thought Takumi would fall for a fox rather than his species.

"What can I say. Love is mysterious and dangerous." Takumi patted Gerald on his shoulder.

Gerald isn't one of those people to love someone either but Gerald felt something small for Misaki he just could't put his finger on it.

Takumi and Gerald made it home to the shrine. It was on a mountain far away from the village so they spreaded their wings that was tucked away for hours! Takumi spreaded his Black wings and Gerald spreaded his white wings. They were like Yin and Yang. Black wings with a good light heart: Takumi White wings with a dark heart: Gerald. denticles but different.

The two brothers flew up to the shrine. They raced each other to see who was faster like they did when they were small. Takumi (no doupt) was the fastest and made it back to the shrine before Gerald.

"Gerald! You haven't improved one bit! I'm still faster then you!" Takumi laughed

"I've been busy! The girls back home drags me around everywhere! I can't get anything done!" Gerald exclaimed.

When Takumi and Gerald were kids they used to race each other up and down a high mountain to see who would win. Takumi would always win. Gerald would lose. Gerald always complained that Takumi's small animal friends would help Takumi win. They race each other everyday until they're mother left. After that event, Takumi never said a word to anyone and stayed silent and secretive to everyone no matter the person. They were really good brothers and played with each other when ever they get the time. They were best friends but the brothers got separated for years and years they never spoke both of them changed and drifted away from each other. The two of them becoming enemies, strangers.

* * *

Misaki opened her eyes. She was laying on her sides when she woke up. She sat up slowly and looked around her. It was getting late. The sun was setting, the once blue sky was now a pretty blend of red, orange and yellow. Misaki stood up and stretched her arms. She plucked away the leaves that was stuck to her tail and brushed it gently. She straitened her Kimono and walked back to the shrine. She didn't want to leave her meadow but she had to. Takumi and Gerald would be worried if she was too long.

Misaki walked into the town. People were closing up to go home to they're families for dinner. Misaki was glad to see them working hard. She walked passed a shop that had stuffed toys. This is the shop were she had met Takumi when they fought over a fox doll. She saw two dolls that had caught her attention. It was a guy doll with black angel wings. He had emerald-green eyes and blond hair. _He looks just like Takumi!_ Misaki had also saw a guy doll with white angel wings. It had Emerald green eyes as well with black hair. This store had always creeped her out with the dolls that look just like the people in real life. How how in detail they always was.

"Would you like those dolls Ms? They are 10,000 yen each" The shop owner said. She looked up at him.

"Oh...Yukimura!" Misaki exclaimed

"Misaki-chan? Misaki! It's been so long! How are you?" Yukimura asked hugging Misaki.

"I'm fine thank you!" Misaki said.

Misaki and Yukimura had been friends in high school. They still are. Misaki and Yukimura talked for what seems like hours, but really it's only been 30minutes. Misaki waved goodbye to Yukimura with the Takumi and Gerald dolls in her hands.

"Thanks Yukimura!" Misaki called.

Yukimura waved goodbye and disappeared into the shop.

Misaki decided to give Takumi and Gerald the dolls for an apology for running off in the woods like that. Misaki was sure that they would love it.

Misaki was close to the shrine but a hand got a hold of her. The hand covered her mouth. Misaki tried to fight the person behind her but they were strong she wouldn't fight them.

_Are they demons?!_ Misaki thought.

Misaki panicked she tried to scream and think really loudly so Takumi and Gerald would hear but she couldn't hear Takumi and Gerald coming to her. They were just talking to each other. Misaki kicked the person but the person dodged she tried to punch them but two more boys came in and grabbed her wrist.

_WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?_ Misaki wondered.

The hand that was over her mouth let go and Misaki screamed out as loud as she could but the came again and covered her mouth with a cloth. Everything became black.

* * *

_**Chapter 9 is done! Yay! Reviews please! Thank you! See you next chapter guys!**_

_**Yours truly**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	10. Kidnaped

_**Happy 10! Sorry this chapter might be short because I only had 1 hr to do this chapter! But please enjoy it anyways!**_

* * *

Takumi and Gerald was busy decorating the yard for the reopening of Takumi shrine.

"Takumi! How do you like this painting so far?" Gerald asked

Takumi walked over to Gerald. The painting was beautiful, Cherry blossoms was the main object. It was placed on the bottom left. Cherry blossom petals were everywhere. It was beautiful.

"Wow, it looks awful Gerald even I can do bett-" Gerald had smacked Takumi with a large thick stick. "SHUT UP!"

"OW!" Takumi exclaimed "Your turning into Misaki!"

"Speaking of which where is Misaki? It's getting really late, the sun's almost down." Gerald asked.

Takumi opened his mouth to say something but then they heard a loud scream. They both recognized the voice of the scream and who it belonged to. Misaki. Takumi and Gerald's head both jerked up. They didn't think they were already in the sky.

* * *

Misaki didn't open her eyes at first when she woke up. She knew that the people who had kidnap her would do something to her. Misaki had noticed that her tail was out. _oh no_ Misaki thought. Misaki's eyes swung open, she was panicking. The people who kidnaped her found out for sure that she was a fox. She was in a dark room, no light was shown. She turned on her night vision. She was in a small room. She was also sitting on a small wooden chair tied up around her waist. She could hear people talking from the other room.

"I'll kill 'em for taking me!" Misaki muttered. She looked around trying to find a way to out but there was no way out. No windows no nothing. It was just an empty room with nothing inside. The rope was easy to break out of, but she decided not to escape. She wanted the people who kidnaped her to see how strong she was.

She heard voices, 3 of them.

"Could you believe that she's a fox-demon?!" one said. Misaki winced so they did know that she is a demon!

"No I can't but I always did suspect to be totally abnormal" another said.

"Guys SHUT UP! She could be awake right now!" a third voice said.

"I doubt it. The sleeping powder lasts for 3 hours. It's only be 30 minutes." Voice #1 said

"That's true. But really what should we do to her? Should we tell everyone?" Voice #3 asked

"We shouldn't. Don't you know the rules. Found out by humans be punished?" Voice #2 said

"She's just lucky were not humans." Voice #1 said.

They were demons too! That's good so she didn't get punished. But they 3 voices, they knew her. probably from high school. But who?  
"She is pretty though. It would be a shame to kill her. Maybe we should make her our servants or maybe even a maid." Voice #2 suggested.

_A MAID?!_ What did she look like to them?! There was no way she would work for those idiots after they kidnap her! Nor will she ever wear a maid outfit!

"She would look cute in a maid uniform. Those ears complete the outfit too!" Voice #1 said. She heard a shuffling.

"That'll look great on her!" Voice #1 and 3 exclaimed. "Do you think she's awake? I heard something" Voice #1 asked

"That's not possible that powder we have her is strong!" Voice #3 said. She heard chair's pulling back and footsteps headed towards her.

The door opened and she looked fiercely at the people who took her.

The first guy that walked in was blonde, he had a slightly green eyes. His hair was spiky but very short. It was showing his forehead. The second boy who came in had blue hair silk hair. He had long bangs that parted in the middle and the bangs pointing opposite directions. He had a dark blue navy eyes. The third boy had black hair. Tied up in a have a heart-shaped head with lightly darker skin than the other boys.

The blonde was a monkey demon. The blue haired guy was a dog demon.

And the black head was a crow demon.

She recognized them. It was Sarashina(blue), Shirokawa(Blond), Kurosaki(Black). The 3 idiots

* * *

_**There's chapter 10 guys! I wished to make it longer but complications came up! Sorry! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! Reviews please! Thanx! LOVE YA!**_

_**~KiityCat98**_


	11. 3 idiots

_**Hi guys! I'm in a pretty bad mood at the moment but I'll still write the next chapter for you guys. Because I'm in a bad mood and I have a lot of homework I won't be updating tonight!**_

_**I'll see you guys tomorrow... or at the end of this chapters!**_

* * *

Misaki could recognize those 3 anywhere. They were the baddest students in school. She lectured them multiple times. She was always around them but she never sensed a demonic aura from them. They were weak demons, but now she can sense their aura. It's stronger than before, They strengthen 60%.

"oh...You've awakened! You must be really powerful, Misaki." Shirokawa said, walking towards Misaki followed by the other 2.

Misaki narrowed her eyes. She was frustrated getting beaten by them and how she never knew that they were demons.

"Who would've thought that our demon president was actually a demon?" Shirokawa said acting surprised "But a really weak one!"

_Hah! I'm stronger than you think_ Misaki thought.

"Why won't you say anything?" Shirokawa sneered. He took the cloth from Misaki's mouth. Misaki still didn't say anything. She just glared up at the 3 idiots. A monkey, a dog and a bird! How could Misaki get beaten by them so quickly?!

Kurosaki pulled on Misaki's raven locks. Forcing her to say something. She was pissed.

"_Weak?_" Misaki smirked "Please! I'm stronger than any of you! I'm stronger than you could imagine!"

The 3 idiots laughed. "Yea sure! You can't even escape from that rope around you!"

Misaki grinned._ Oh they're in for a treat_

Misaki heard wings flapping. It wasn't Kurosaki's wings. It was 2 pairs of wings. She heard them! It was Takumi and Gerald, looking for her! Misaki tried to think really loud. She screamed in her thoughts.

"Did you hear that? I think it's Ayuzawa" She heard Gerald say. "Ayuzawa can you hear me?"

Misaki thought, _YES! Come on hurry guys! I'm not sure where I am but follow my voices!_

_"_Don't worry Misaki, we _will_ find you!" Takumi reassured her.

_Thank you both of you _Misaki smiled.

"And what are you smiling about?" Sarashina asked

"I'm smiling because I know that I will knock the living the hell outta you when I get myself free!" Misaki sneered at them. She hated them, their looks, their personality everything.

"Do you want us to tell the entire world of your secret?!" Shirokawa yelled. Misaki pursed her lips "Than stay quiet!" Kurosaki warned

Misaki rolled her eyes. They actually thought they could take Misaki on! _Pathetic!_ Misaki thought.

"Trust me boys. I can beat you up any day!" Misaki said laying her head back. "You _will_ regret kidnapping me!"

"Misaki, describe where you are." Takumi said in a distance.

_I don't exaclly know. I'm in a pretty dark room. No windows or anything. The people who took me I know them from high school but I was enemies with them. Their demons. A dog, bird and a monkey. Find auras like that._

_"_I think I found the place" Gerald said.

Misaki could hear wings about 5 metres from her. _YES! I see you!_ Misaki thought looking over Kurosaki. She saw Takumi and Gerald looking through a window. Their eyes wide when they saw Misaki tied up.

Takumi kicked the door down. And walked in the house.

"What was that?" Shirokawa demanded. "Kurosaki! Go see what it was!"

Kurosaki quickly flew off. Misaki heard a punch and then groaning. Either Takumi or Gerald punched him.

" Who is here?!" Shirokawa demanded making a fist around Misaki's collar of her Kimono.

"An angel and a fallen angel." Misaki glared in his eyes. She had a tint of amusement in her eyes.

"Shirokawa! Fallen angels are really rare and dangerous as far as I know. The angels might be royals as well!" Sarashina panicked.

The doors slammed open. Takumi and Gerald flew in. Gerald held a body in his left hand. Kurosaki. He looked more dead than alive. Misaki had a satisfied grin on her. Gerald a little bit too but was mostly angry. Takumi had a deadly frown on him. Misaki never saw anything so dangerous then Gerald and Takumi.

"Misaki!" Takumi exclaimed

"Hold up!" Shirokawa said. "What do you think you're doing?! Barging into someone's-"

"YOU LET HER GO OR I'LL KILL YOU! NOW" Takumi yelled.

Shirokawa and Sarashina shrinked in Takumi's expression and tone.

"er, o-of c-course." Shirokawa shook.

Misaki's smile was nervous. Misaki's hands had force on them she tugged on them and she easly broke the rope snapping them. Standing up, she walked over to Takumi. Gerald dropped Kurosaki heading towards Misaki and Takumi. The two boys wrapped their arms around Misaki. Misaki's eyes widen. She blushed a million shades of red.

"Misaki are you ok?" Takumi whispered.

"G-Get off of me! BOTH OF YOU!" Misaki yelled. Hitting the brothers.

"But Ayuzawa, we missed you. Don't go out wandering by yourself again! We were worried sick!" Gerald said. Pulling back, Gerald smiled and so did Takumi.

"WHY WERE YOU HUGGING ME?!" Misaki pointing a finger at Gerald.

"I was worried about you too Ayuzawa..." Gerald said blushing a little. He had never confessed anything in his life. But looking at Ayuzawa. He did. It was for her and only her. He will only ever confess anything to Misaki.

Misaki felt confused. Gerald was worried about her? She stayed with him for more than a week and he was always so selfish. It was hard for her to imagine him worried about someone.

"Thank you, both of you for coming to get me. I'm glad." Misaki murmured looking down at her shoes.

"Your welcome" the brothers said. "Now as for you three," Gerald said turning around showing an angry demonic aura.

"You will pay for kidnapping Ayuzawa! And threatening her as well!" Gerald said cracking his knuckles walking towards the 3 idiots who were sitting in a corner, shaking like little chickens.

Gerald punched each of them in the head. Misaki could actually see bumps forming.

"I would kill you if you do anything bad to her. But since you didn't do much I'll just give you guys a punch in the head.

Misaki laughed. Takumi, Gerald and the 3 idiots looked at her. Their eyes widened. To the 3 idiots it was their first time hearing Misaki laughed. Takumi and Gerald wasn't shocked of her laugh but was surprised she could laugh at the moment.

* * *

_**Hey sorry that this chapter was so short! I didn't know what to write because I'm in a really bad mood and I can't seem to focus on the story! I'm really sorry! Anyways Please give me reviews! Thanx! I love you guys!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	12. Re-Opening

_**Here is chapter 12! And I wanna thank you guys for making me feel better with all those reviews! It really cheered me up at how much you guys love my story! I was thinking of doing another story of Maid-sama! What do you guys think I should do? Review your thoughts!**_

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to the re-opening of Takumi shrine!" Misaki greeted a group of girls.

"Wow! It's decorations are amazing!" One girl exclaimed

"Look at the food! There's like a line up waiting to get the food!" Another said.

It's true Takumi's food was amazing, it always was. The re-opening of Takumi shrine was a success! Many people came! Misaki had counted and exactly 317 people came to the shrine in 2 hours. And if they all didn't fit in the yard, Gerald builded an amusement park behind the shrine. It was just an empty large yard and Gerald decided to make a park. It took him time to learn how to make things himself though since people were mostly serving him. Misaki gave him a lecture every time he gives up.

Takumi's buffet located on the right end of the yard was a success! So many people ate his food and loved it. At first Misaki tried to sell it but it didn't work but then Takumi came in the picture and over 50 girls came and ate in 5 minutes! Some of those girls stayed and kept paying for food. Misaki got annoyed and directed some of the girls to Geralds amusement park. The girls clung onto him as well.

Gerald had planned for Misaki to do a traditional dance for everyone, but Misaki kept stumbling and tripping and complaining that Gerald blew up in anger.

"MISAKI-CHAN!" A voice said, it sounded like there was 3.

Misaki turned and saw the 3 idiots in front of her.

"Misaki-chan! We came to see Misaki-chan!" Shirokawa exclaimed. Misaki thought they looked different. They weren't mean to her but really nice! They looked really mushy and loving.

"Why are you guys here?!" Misaki asked "And stop looking so mushy!"

"We came here because of MISAKI! The lovely Misaki we loved so much!" Kurosaki said

'I uh..." Misaki started. She struggled for words "I'm flattered but-"

"Misaki is already takened" Takumi said from behind. He put an arm around Misaki's waist.

"WHO SAYS I WAS TAKEN FROM YOU?!" Misaki exclaimed trying to pull the arm that was tight around her waist.

"Yea who said?" Gerald came up. "She's not yours but mine" Gerald unthinkingly put an arm around Misaki's shoulders

"W-What?!" Misaki yelled. "I'm no ones! Now take your hands from me!"

Takumi and Gerald didn't move. They glared at each other. Misaki thought she could see angry dogs and lightning flashing.

"Is it just me or am I seeing really deadly dogs?" Shirokawa asked.

"It's not you" Everyone said together.

Misaki was confused. Did Gerald like her? There wasn't anyway! It's been 2 months since the 3 been together and Gerald was always selfish and ignorant. There was no way someone like Misaki could capture the heart of an angel...Except Takumi, he already fell her. Misaki sighed. She already liked someone and that someone was Takumi.

"Let's just go and enjoy the re-opening guys. ok?" Misaki said. Everyone nodded.

Takumi and Gerald got back to their posts. Misaki saw 15 girls surrounding Takumi talking and laughing. They made Misaki sick to the bottom. She walked over to the group that was around Takumi.

"Excuse me" Misaki said to the girl in front of her trying to squeeze through. But it was no use. The girl didn't move.

Misaki tried again to other girls but didn't move. _Takumi you better out of there! I'll have to do something if you don't!_

Takumi said "Help!"

Misaki patted a girl on her shoulder. The girl turned around. She was beautiful. She had hair the colour of blood. pieces of hair on either side of her face and a strand of hair in the middle. Framing her face. She was taller than Misaki too.

"Can I get in there?" Misaki asked politely. "I need to see Takumi"

"Takumi? Is that his name? Why should I let you in there?" The girl asked. Cocking her said to the side.

"You'll see," Misaki said smiling. Behind that smile was a evil laughter. _I'm gonna make ya'll so jealous_

_"_I'm not really sure these girls will say yes though. But let's get you in!" The girl said "By the way, I'm Erika"

"Misaki" She took the hand that Erika offered her and shook it.

Erika turned around and pushed the girls in front of her as hard as she could leaving a path for Misaki to get through.

"Alright Misaki, Go.." Erika said showing Misaki the way. "Hurry! These girls are not to stay out for long!"

Misaki smiled at Erika and she rushed through the crowd. She got smacked a couple of times while getting through but it's ok. A girl stepped on her foot by accident. Misaki tripped over at what seems to be a foot. She fell over but strong arms caught her before she fell.

Misaki looked up to see a pair of Emerald-green framed by blonde hair. Takumi.

"Are you ok?" Takumi asked pulling her up. Misaki nodded. _Thanks_

Takumi smiled. Misaki turned and faced sea of girls that was once 15 but now 50.

"LISTEN UP GIRL!" Misaki yelled "GET OUT OF HERE! AWAY FROM TAKUMI! HE NEEDS SPACE!"

Silence. The girls looked at Misaki like she was traitor from their kind or something.

"Why should we? What makes you so special?" A brunette asked. She looked really rich and snobby.

Misaki couldn't think of anything to say to her. But something popped up in her head. It'll be embarrassing but she had to do it. Misaki Blushed slightly but got it.

"Because." Misaki said smiling a wicked smile. "I'm his girlfriend"

_Go with it_ Misaki thought to Takumi. She turned around to face Takumi. She cupped Takumi's cheeks. She rised to her toes and leaned slowly over to him. She kept her eyes on his the whole time. She placed her lips on his.

Takumi's eyes widened in shock. But after 1 seconds he closed his eyes and embraced her back. Takumi felt like his heart was melting. He never thought that Misaki would kiss him so freely. He fell in love with her even more. Misaki blushed at Takumi's embrace. But she had to admit that she enjoyed it somehow. She really liked Takumi as well.

Misaki pulled back and looked at Takumi whose eyes were sparkling and then look at girls behind her. Their jaws were litteratly wide open. _Sucess! _Misaki saw Gerald then. His eyes were sad. He didn't look at Misaki for a moment but then he looked up and smiled. But it didn't touch his eyes.

_Gerald, what's wrong?_ Misaki thought. Gerald just shook his head

* * *

The grand-opening was soon over. Misaki thanked everyone for coming and they all left. Takumi and Misaki was cleaning up but Misaki noticed that Gerald wasn't there, so did Takumi. Misaki heard shuffling in Gerald's room so she went there.

"Gerald?" Misaki asked opening the door. Gerald was packing up his things.

"Oh, Ayuzawa! Hello, come in." Gerald said taking his White button up robe and folding it.

"What are you going?!" Misaki exclaimed "Why are you packing up your things?!"

Gerald didn't answer at first but then he said "I was told to come back to the Angel's realm. It was an order from my grandfather."

"W-why can't you stay?! Maybe for a couple for months?" Misaki asked

"No, Grandfather is very stricted. I have to go back. Chaos is everywhere ever since I left. I'm sorry Ayuzawa." Gerald apologized. He tucked in his last clothing and zipped up his suitbag. When placed a hand over the bag and mumbled a spell. There was a glow underneath his hand and the bag disappeared.

"Well then I'll be going" Gerald said walking outside. Gerald walked pass Misaki and the room was suddenly gone. Everything of Gerald's was gone. All the bright colours were gone. It was back to it's dull self before Gerald moved in.

Gerald was in the yard before Misaki knew. Gerald spreaded his ginormous white wings. He turned to face Misaki. His emerald-green eyes, sad. Misaki unthinkingly ran into Geralds arms.

"Please take good care of yourself!" Misaki sobbed. Even though Gerald was selfish and greedy nd also ignorant. Misaki loved him anyways. Not the kind of love she left for Takumi but love as in friends.

"Don't you worry Ayuzawa, I will. You just take care of my brother there." Misaki looked at Takumi. He was smiling but there was something else in his eyes that said otherwise.

"I will." Misaki assured him. She kissed him lightly on his cheeks and ran out of his arms and ran into Takumi's.

Gerald stared after her. Wide eyed. He then took off. soaring into the night sky. As he flew off he only thought of Misaki. Someday he would come back for her!

* * *

_**There's chapter 12 guys! I hope you enjoyed! It's getting harder and harder to write this story! But I have to complete it! Please give me reviews! Thanx a bunch!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	13. The snake

_**I wonder how many chapters my story will be? Oh well! We'll see. Hey guys! Here is chapter 13. I have a goal to reach 100 reviews! Please help me! My BFF said that if I reach 100 she will stay in Canada and not move away! I love her so much so please help me! Thanx!**_

* * *

Misaki ended up asking Takumi if she sleep in his room again. There was a thunder-storm, I lasted for 3 days now! Misaki was used to sleeping in the same room as her master. She felt safe, but when she looks at Takumi he said a huge perverted grin on, which really ticked her off. Takumi was enjoying that 3 days with Misaki. The fact that she always jumped into his arms when there was a thunder crash made his heart race. He felt blessed by god.

"Misaki! Time for dinner!" Takumi called, sprinkling a spice on her noodles. He carried it to the dinning table.

"Already...?" Misaki groaned walking into the room.

Takumi looked up and stared at Misaki wide-eyed. Misaki was just in the rain, she came back from getting groceries for Takumi. Her robe was thin and completely see through!

"M-Misaki, I would ask you to change but...I kinda like what I see!" Takumi smiled still staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked following his gaze. She noticed.

"TAKUMI!" Misaki gasped. She immediately covered herself with her arms. She was blushing many shades of red she looked like a tomato.

"Y-YOU IDIOT! STOP STARING!" MIsaki yelled throwing a chair at him. Takumi was busy staring at her to even dodge the chair. The chair smacked him on his face he fell over with a bright mark on his forehead.

Misaki, still blushing, stormed to her room. She grumbled very unpleasant things under her breath. She opened her room and quickly changed into her Kimono that she brought when she was in town with Takumi.

"What a pervert! He didn't have to stare!" Misaki muttered. She tied a bow at the back of Kimono and stormed out of her room. She went to the bathroom to blow dry her damp tail, and hair. She couldn't stop blushing, expecially after what Takumi did!

"Misaki! I'm sorry but you have to hurry or else the noodles will get cold!" Takumi said in the kitchen

_Don't ever talk to me again! _Misaki blew a raspberry knowing Takumi could hear. Takumi laughed.

Misaki combed her tail and hair. She carefully tied it up into a bun. She stuck a white rose pin with beads dangling off to complete her outfit and made her way to the dinning room.

"You look beautiful, Misaki" Takumi complimented as Misaki opened the door. Misaki ignored him, but she was slightly happy to know that she looked beautiful.

Misaki sat down, she picked up her chopsticks and started to eat, She could feel Takumi's eyes on her. She shot him a look to look away from her.

"Misaki! Don't be angry I am sorry!" Takumi begged. His eyes were so big Misaki thought they were about to pop out!

Misaki flinched at the cuteness he possessed. "T-Takumi...STOP!" Misaki slapped him.

"Just eat!" Misaki ordered looking down blushing.

"Alright," Takumi chuckled.

Misaki heard foot steps coming towards the house.

"Who could be out in the rain in this hour?" Misaki sighed and went to see who it was. Takumi tagged along.

_knock, knock, knock_ Misaki opened the door and saw a blonde boy standing there in the rain. He was tall and wore a white Kimono. He had very light green eyes and Misaki thought she could see small fangs sticking out but the boy closed his mouth.

"Hi! I'm just passing through the town and it was pouring so I had to find shelter, can I stay here?" The boy asked, looking at Misaki.

_What the hell?!_ Misaki thought. "No," She said simply slamming the door in the boys face.

"Misaki," Takumi caught her wrist before she walked away "That wasn't very nice! Besides this is a shrine and we respect our people."

"He just boldly asked to stay here at the shrine out of the blue and you want me to let him stay here?!" Misaki asked.

"Yes, pretty much"

"ARG!" Misaki exclaimed heading back to the door and opened it.

"Come in! We'd be happy to let me stay here!" Misaki said cheerfully. As the boy passed she opened her eyes and look at him. _GO DIE, PUNK!_ her face was deadly.

"What's your name?" Misaki choked a little trying to be nice.

The boy turned around and faced Misaki. "I should tell you because...?"

_That jerk! I let him stay here and this is the attitude I get?!_ "Because, I want to know and I don't know what to call you!" Misaki said

"Tora." Tora said rolling his eyes.

Takumi smirked at his additude and Misaki's expression. He walked over to Misaki and put an arm around her waist to comfort her.

"I'm Takumi and this is Misaki. You're welcome to stay here!" Takumi said holding out his hand.

Tora scoffed "Whatever." He sound bored.

"You're a snake...right?" Takumi asked. Tora froze.

"You know?" Tora asked. Staring at Takumi wide-eyed.

"Of course! I'm a Fallen angel, I can sense any aura!" Takumi smirked.

Misaki was shocked too. Now that she looked at Tora she could feel his demon-snake aura.

"Oh, Takumi you're right! He is a snake!" Misaki exclaimed stepping closer to Tora

"Fallen angel?" Tora asked "What is she?" Tora asked pointing a finger at Misaki. She slapped an it away.

"I'm a Fox-demon," She said. Glaring at Tora. Tora glared back.

Snakes and Foxes were enemies. Foxes would hunt them down and eat them when a snake would hurt one of the fox members. They had a long history.

"I would stay anywhere but here where a fox is! You stupid foxes destroyed 10 of my ancestors!" Tora hissed.

"10?! HAH! More like 1,000!" Misaki howled out a laughed.

Misaki's demonic aura was beaming outta her which gave Takumi the shivers.

"Ok you two." Takumi said getting in between them "Calm down! Tora I'll show you to your room!"

Takumi pushed Tora away from one of Misaki's deadly stares.

* * *

_**Chapter 13 is all done! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! After I took Gerald out of the picture I was like, "I don't know what to write! What am I going to do?!" So I sat at the computer for like 1 hour just staring at the blank document! I never thought writing this would be so hard! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	14. Snake Queen

_**OMG I am so so so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't update! I was just so busy! I had a sudden music recital I had to practice for 2 days. I had to do laundry for my parents and all of that! I never seemed to find time to type up and update! I hope you can forgive me! **_

* * *

"Why are you still here?!" Misaki glared at Tora, when he sat down at the dinning table to eat breakfast "You should-be left a day ago!"

Tora had stayed at the shine for almost 2 days now. He made Misaki feel all sorts of things related to anger. Takumi on the other hand was amused at sometimes and annoying at other times. It barely been 2 days and the couple already hated Tora. Tora was sneaky, perverted, smart and a stuck up. He reminded Misaki of Gerald somehow.

"How could I go out in _that?!_" Tora looked outside the window so did Misaki. It was wet and soggy outside. There was a huge pond... no, a huge lake in front of the shrine.

"You're a snake for heaven's sake! You shouldn't be so scared of something like water!" Misaki complained, looking back at Tora.

"I'm n_o_t that kind of snake! I hate to get dirty and wet! And not all snakes like the water!" Tora said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Misaki muttered something under her breath. Tora didn't seem to hear and kept eating.

"When do you think you're leaving?" Takumi asked setting his breakfast on the table and sat beside his favourite girl, Misaki. He tangled his hands around Misaki.

"Well judging from the condition outside... Maybe about 2 weeks, probably more..." Tora kept blabbing but Takumi and Misaki didn't pay attention. The two stared into each others eyes. Emerald melting into amber. Takumi smiled his one and only smile he had for her, Misaki blushed. Takumi squeezed Misaki's hand. Ever since Gerald had left the shrine the two had gotten closer to each other. Takumi's life was no longer dull it was clear and everything he had never would come true! Misaki changed him and his world completely, he now see life as a gift and not hell.

Although Misaki was somewhat annoyed sometimes, she liked Takumi more and more. If Takumi left her side, she felt lonely and cold like she was in the dark. But when Takumi came back to her side and embrace her in someway her world lit up. She was full of energy again.

The couple had kissed each other for the 3 time too! The 1st time Takumi kissed her the 2nd time it was under the fireworks and during the 3 day storm, the two had talked and talking and talking then somehow ended up kissing. Romantic right? Ever since they kissed Misaki never took her eyes off of Takumi. She couldn't help but feel jealous over another girl all over Takumi. She couldn't help but smile every time she saw Takumi, She couldn't help but hold his hand where ever they went.

Misaki and Takumi heard a bang and looked away from each other.

"Are you guys even listening?!" Tora had his right hand on the table. He was annoyed. The couple could never take their eyes off of each other. Even a second! He hated feeling so left out. He hated when people are not paying attention to him.

"What?" Misaki asked, her face blank. "Were you talking to me?"

"unbelievable" Tora groan.

"Why don't you try getting a girlfriend?" Takumi asked. Misaki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I do have one." Tora said shooting Misaki a victorious look. Misaki stuck out her tounge at him.

"How could you have a girlfriend?! I don't understand the minds of human girls these days!" Misaki said.

"She's not human. She is a snake like me! We got an arranged marriage." Tora sighed.

"Do you like the girl?" Takumi asked. "What's she like?"

"She is ok I guess. She plain she is just like other girls. But at sometimes she can really surprise me but other than that she is just plain." Tora gobbled up his last bite of his sandwich.

"What's wrong with plain?" Misaki growled.

"It's... boring. I like a different girl. Or thrill." Tora said. Taking his plate to the sink. As he slithered out of the room.

"I hate him!" Misaki complained when she heard Tora at the sink.

"Relax Misaki," Takumi wrapped his arm around her waist. "He'll be here for, maybe, a week. Patience."

"We are mortal enemies! He just randomly pops outta no where! He's annoying! He takes all of my stuff, He never leaves me alone! We never get our alone time together either!" Misaki sighed, leaning her head oh Takumi's shoulder.

"You should hear what's in his head." Takumi chuckled grimly

"I don't even want to know." Misaki sighed. "I just hope he goes away soon."

Takumi opened his mouth to agree with her but they heard a loud _CRASH_. Misaki stumbled out of her chair and ran into the kitchen followed by Takumi.

"What's that idiot doing now?!" Misaki muttered, letting out a long breath.

Misaki slammed open her door, she froze before the woman in front of her.

"Misaki, what's wrong?" Takumi asked noticing she was stiff. Takumi didn't understand, but when he saw a woman from the corner of his eye, "oh"

The woman was unbelievbly beautiful but not as beautiful as angels. She had beautiful white silk hair that flowed past her waist. Bangs hovering over her eyebrows. She had eyes of fire. Her heart-shaped lips were fair and fire red. She wore a long silk white kimono with wave like patterns. slithered over her shoulders was a white snake, that was poiseness from its light colours. She wore a tiny gold crown with rubies that matched her eyes.

Misaki stumbled back. She knew she had to hide. Panicking she tried to run into the dining room but her body froze into place. That demon was controlling her blood. Misaki was forced to turn and face the demon.

"You," The woman said pointing a delicate finger at Misaki.

"Me," Misaki chuckled sharply. When her blood was controled it was painful. It was hard to breath. " You know I have a name! Long time no see, Queen Coriella."

"Yes, long time no see. Well, I'm not supposed to ever see you again!" Queen Coriella hissed.

"What's going on? Misaki?" Takumi was confused. He didn't know what her highness meant by _ever see you again._

Tora gaved Takumi a warning look. _Don't get involved with the Queen is speaking only when she allows you to! You'll get killed! How stupid can you get?!_ Tora hissed in his thoughts

Queen Coriella looked over at Takumi. She pulled her finger from Misaki. Misaki fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Takumi Walker. Correct?" Queen Coriella gracefully walking over to him.

"Yes, you highness." Takumi said bowing to her. Takumi looked at Misaki from the corner of his eyes while bowing making sure she was ok. Misaki smiled, but rubbing her throught

"Rise. I sense a fallen angel aura surronding you. Mind sharing?" Queen Coriella asked politly but had a bubbling harsh sound.

"Grandfather had booted me from the Angel's realm. I was bored there." Takumi summarized.

"I see." she narrowed her eyes. "I'll go give your grandfather a visit. I haven't seen him in centuries!"

"You can. But he is busy" Takumi said in a expressionless tone.

"He must make time for me." Queen Coriella smiled.

"Can I asked why you're not to ever see Misaki?" Takumi blurted. He was far to curious. He wanted to know. If it involved Misaki, he had to get involved as well. He couldn't allow her to get hurt.

"AH-" Misaki started but was silenced by Queen Coriella's finger.

Takumi narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that Misaki was treated this way.

"It has nothing to concern you." Queen Coriella grined, but didn't touch her eyes.

"It has everything to do with me!" Takumi almost snarled. He was almost at his limit.

"Last time I met you, you weren't this interested. In anything I talk to you about."

Misaki was confused, she never thought that Takumi would know Queen Coriella. _You guys know each other?! How? _Misaki saw Takumi curving his lips a little.

Queen Coriella noticed the private conversation between Takumi and Misaki and knew what was happening.

"So your not interest, your just interested in Misaki! Who wouldn've thought!" Queen Coriella exclaimed. Her snake that was on her shoulders slithered down the queen's body and slithered to Misaki.

Misaki shivered. She would always get goosebumps when she sees snakes. They were her worst ememies. She looked into the snakes deep blue eyes that had stoped about 4 inches from her. She wanted to kick the snake away from her and rip it to peices. But she knew what woukld happen.

The snake started to form fog around it and Misaki started to see a dark figure forming. When the fog cleared she saw only a boy.

The boy was beautiful like every snake in their human forms. He had blonde hair. Just like the other two blondes in the room. He had a redish, brownish eyes that slanted down. His smile so stupid and grim that Misaki wished to smack him in the face.

"Hmmm," He said said, "I don't get why he woukd be interested in her! There is nothing to see for my taste!"

"Get away from her!" Takumi said angerly looking at the boy before Misaki.

"Are you ok?" The boy chuckled. Misaki realised her expression was awkard. Her left eye was twitching and her mouth curving so awkwardly it started to hurt.

Misaki pushed him away from her. 'I don't like snakes so stay away from me."

"Makes sense. Foxes and sankes not a pretty combo!" He said. "Now if you were a snake, I'd take you out anytime!"  
Misaki and Takumi growled at the boy.

"Enough! Kuuga I never said you can come out!" Queen Coriella yelled. She had to over Misaki's and Takumi's angry growls.

"I had to see what broke through the gate around Takumi's heart had broken. I wanted to see who, but I'm really confused." Kuuga said pointing a his thumb at Misaki. He was in a normal postian. His back on Misaki, one hand in his baggy white pants. Misaki gritted her jaw, she had many unpleasent things to say to Kuuga.

Queen Coriella sighed. So far this wasn't the way she planned for it to happen. He wanted to talk to Tora about staying with a fox but hadn't realised that it was Ayuzawa Misaki, the person she expected last, well never expect, is here! Then she concurred Takumi Walker of the Angel's realm... well used to be. Then her most trusted snake, Kuuga, decides to ruin her plan even more!

"Tora," Queen Coriella said turning to face Tora, "You have broken the Treaty of Snakes and Foxes!"

Tora had a crystal of sweet running down his cheeks. He never really bothered to look through the treaty agreement during high school. He knew that Foxes and Snakes were enemies but he didn't think about the treaty.

"Er...I didn't know that she lived here! Besides I had to get out of the rain!" Tora said.

"I had always hated your phobia of dirty things! Even the slightest thing makes you crazy! You need to get over it!" Queen Coriella groaned. "I never expected one my prized snake would be like this!"  
Tora shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Anyways! You need to come with me! You have punishment to pay!"  
Tora was suddenly stiff. A snakes punishment was the worst. It was like living in hell!

"Bu-"

"NO BUTS! YOU HAVE BROKEN THE TREATY!" Queen Coriella shouted. Everyone in the room became suddenly nervous but Takumi. He didn't seem to be shocked at her reaction.

"Kuuga. You are to stay here with the fox and Fallen Angel. Make sure they are not to spread anything!" Queen Coriella demanded sharply.

"Y-Yes my Queen!" Kuuga said nervously but got over it and bowed to her.

"Good then."

"Excuse me, you did not answer my question. What were you saying to Misaki?" Takumi asked, he was becoming impatient.

Queen Coriella turn to face Takumi. She smirked, amused.

"She was supposed to be dead!"

* * *

_**OK! That's that! Thanks for all the reviews I really thanks! I really hope you like my chapter! Please review it too! BTW! I wont be updating on June 5th! I'll be going to Canada's Wonderland! YAY! It's my first time too! Also my first time on a roller coaster! Wish my luck! Please review! **_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	15. Tell me why!

_**I'm terribly sorry**__**y for not updating. I hate myself. It's June guys! The last month of school! Which means more homework and projects... UGH! BTW Canada's Wonderland was amazing! My First time was terrifying! I screamed at the top of my lungs! I was going to go on the Leviathan but my if my first ride was medium and I was about to puke, I'll die on the Leviathan! Anyways! Thanks for all the reviews I really am grateful! So far, 3,800 views! My goal: 5,000! YEA! LETS DO THIS! As for my Reviews: 63! My Goal: 100 before July! Help me! Love you Guys! Muwa Muwa! *blows kisses***_

* * *

"Dead...?" Takumi asked, looking at Misaki whose back was to him.

Misaki didn't answer. She was anxious, scared, and speechless. She knew that Takumi was angry. Even behind his calm mask there was an angry monster trying to rip through the barrier.

"Misaki." Takumi said. He had his excellent patients but this time, he had a difficult time holding it in.

Takumi stared at Misaki's back for a long minute. Her beautiful raven locks covering her back down to her waist. Long, straight, smooth, and silk. Her head bowed, looking at her feet. Her delicate hands fisted into a tight ball at her sides, as if she was trying to endure something.

"Misaki." Takumi tried again but his voice was barely controlled. "Why? Why are you supposed to be dead?"

Losing his patients he stormed towards Misaki, reaching for her wrist. Misaki heard him coming and she immediately stumbled out of her rigid pose and backed away from Takumi. She turned to face Takumi, but she was in her rigid pose once more.

"I.." Misaki whispered "I... I didn't...It...I" Misaki couldn't say it. Her voice cracked. She planed not to tell him about her past to him, knowing if she did, it would anger him. She felt an ache in her heart.

"Misaki, take your time. But I do want to know." Takumi said gently. When he sees his lover so upset and broken, he forgets everything around him and the side of him that is so weak and soft breaks through. A single tear from Misaki breaks him into a billion pieces.

Misaki looked up at Takumi. But she looked down again when she saw his face. Broken, betrayed, and warm. She couldn't look at him. Not even for a slight second.

"It...It doesn't matter." Misaki blurted after a moment of tense silent.

"It doesn't _Matter?!"_ Takumi nearly growled in frustration. He could no longer keep his voice light. Misaki decided that it didn't matter when it meant everything to him? The fact that she was supposed to be dead, didn't matter? The fact that if she died she would have never met him didn't matter? The fact that she could have possibly been at risk didn't matter?

"Y-Yes, It doesn't matter!" Misaki said still not able to look at Takumi. _He's angry! I know it! _Misaki felt a tight tug at her heart. She could hear the anger in Takumi's voice. She could hear the sadness in it. She could hear the disbelief.

"Misaki, your telling me that you are to be dead doesn't matter?!" Takumi sneered the words. He felt something growing in him. But he ignored it trying his best to keep his voice light and gentle but obviously failed.

"yes" Misaki said bravley knowing what she is creating.

Takumi glared at Misaki. Misaki shyly but somehow bravely looked up at Takumi. He was angry but she mostly saw that he was sad and miserable. She couldn't help but feel bad. She never saw Takumi so sad before. His entire heavenly face was covered with misery.

"It's the past. It's over, and it doesn't matter! What happened in the past is the past you can't change it!" Misaki almost yelled. Her voice cracked a couple of times, but she kept her face steady.

"It matters Misaki! You being dead is unbearable! Even thinking of it puts me to an eternal misery!" Takumi yelled. He began to tremble.

Misaki stared at Takumi wide-eyed. A mix of emotions ran across her face. Hurt, shock, worry, sadness. She felt a strong urge to cry. She had never heard Takumi yell before. Especially to her. Her heart began to race. She was frightened by Takumi for the first time. Feeling his Fallen Angel aura building inside, scared her. She was about to burst into tears but Takumi's expression changed when he saw Misaki's face which was terrified by time. That was broken by his tone. He felt sorry, and pain when he saw Misaki so close to crying. He pulled Misaki into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, beloved Misaki." He said in the most gentle tone. He buried hsi face in her hair that smelled of roses. "I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I hurt you!"

Misaki's tears overflowed when she heard his gentle tone. She wrapped her arms around Takumi. Takumi embraced her back. She cried in his shirt that her wore. Her head and hands resting on his chest.

"I'm sorry too, Takumi." She sniffed "I'm sorry I said that it didn't matter. I didn't know how much this mattered to you." More tears soaked Takumi's shirt.

Takumi rubbed up and down Misaki's back. Reassuring her. But then pulled her closer to him. Her warmth and scent radiant.

"It's alright. I put my anger on you, I never intended to do so. But you must understand that I never wanted to hear about anything of you being dead. It hurts. You being in the same sentence as the word 'dead' breaks me whole." Takumi whispered in the ear.

"Same goes to you." Misaki smiled. Her tears slowed hearing him being hiself again.

"I guess but I mean it," Takumi chuckled. Takumi pulled back and gave Misaki a peck on the cheeks in apology.

Misaki giggled but blushed in embarrassment. She smiled up at Takumi. He smiled back.

"Forgive me for yelling at you?" Takumi asked.

"Yea!" Misaki laughed. Although she didn't know why she was laughing, she felt joy again. She looked down, wondering weather she could tell him the reason for her destiny of death. She decided that she will tell him. She felt confident builing up but she felt a side of her not wanting because of her actions in the past.

"Takumi I-"

"HEY GUYS!" A voice called interrupting Misaki. Misaki looked angerly at the voice behind Takumi. She saw a dark figure but noticed a blond hair.

"Kuuga..." Misaki grumbled. She wanted to punch him for interrupting her. "What do you want!? Didn't you hear when takumi said not to Interrupt us!?"

"Yea I did." Kuuga shrugged running a hand through his hair "But I wanted to show you guys this."

Misaki pulled away from Takumi's embrace. "Don't act like you know me you snake! We are not friends! And what could be so important!?" Misaki yelled, her demon aura radiant once more.

"Follow me then!" Kuuga chuckled gesturing the couple to follow him. Misaki and Takumi looked at each other and then nodded at each other. They followed Kuuga, not knowing what he wanted to show them. Takumi took Misaki's hand in his. Misaki looked at Takumi, her eyes so innocent. His Precious girlfriend he loved so much was all his.

"What?" Confused as she was, she couldn't get angry.

"hmm? Nothing." Takumi smiled, ignoring the gagging noises that Kuuga was making.

"Ok guys here we are!" Kuuga exclaimed standing infront of a window.

Takumi looked confused and Misaki looked super pissed. "What?! You wasted our time, snake! I don't see anything!"

"That's cause you have to look outside, you idiot fox!" Kuuga rolled his eyes moving away from the window.

Misaki walked towards the window cautiously wondering if that snake setted a booby trap or something. Behind her Takumi laughed at Misaki's thoughts and expression.

"SHUT UP!" Misaki muttered. Still focusing on her surrondngs.

"Relax will you?" Kuuga crossed his arms. I do have a soft spot.

"Ha-ha so funny" Misaki mocked. She looked outside the window, so did Takumi. Takumi noticed but it took Misaki a minute to catch on.

Misaki's lips widened into a giant grin. She flashed her teeth. "It stopped raining!" Misaki laughed.

After days of thunder-storms, rain, and depressing moments, it finally stopped raining. Misaki laughed. It was beautiful like every other days but this time it was different. It had more love. Misaki couldn't stop herself and ran out the door into the bright and warm sun.

"YEA!" Misaki laughed into the warmth of the sun. She held her arms out into the big star, twirling.  
"Takumi! Come on!" Misaki yelled.

"Coming!" Takumi said. Takumi walked out into the sun. He dark wings spread out from his body. It's been a while since her spreaded his wings.

Misaki, too, stretched out her tail and body. She haven't been out in the open nature in days! It felt nice. She saw Takumi coming out of the shrine, so she rain into his arms, as Takumi held them out for her.

"You're in a happy mood huh?" Takumi chuckled. He felt Misaki's hands around his neck.

"Yup! Mother nature must have made it rain to give us this warm surprise!" Misaki grined

Misaki looked over at the shrine. She noticed that Kuuga never took a step outside.

"KUUGA! COME ON!" Misaki yelled, holding a hand out for him.

Kuuga was confused, he stared at Misaki wide-eyed. He never thought that the Fox would invite him to join her. After all they are enemies.

"Whatever! I'm not that much of a sun person!" Kuuga said. That was a lie. He loved the sun!

"Don't be ridiculous! Everyone loves the sun!" Misaki said. She pulled away from Takumi and skipped towards Kuuga. Although he backed from Misaki, she ignored him and grabbed his arms and pulled him out into the sun.

Kuuga looked at Misaki's wide laughing smile. He smiled too.

* * *

"Takumi?" Misaki whispered.

Misaki was in Takumi's room once again. Not because she was scared it wasn't raining outside. It was a perfect cool spring night. She felt confident. She was going to tell him.

"Yes?" Takumi whispered back.

"I decided that I'm going to tell you, why I'm supposed to be dead."

* * *

_**Chapter 15! YAY! I'm done! I feel so happy every time I finish typing a chapter! I feel so loved and free! I don't know why love but STILL! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews please! Arigato! Check out my profile to learn more about me!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	16. Past

**_Here's chapter 16 guys! YAY! I am so happy for all the reviews you guys gave me. It made me super happy. You guys must have been annoyed that I couldn't update fast. I'm sorry. Anyways! Chapter 16 it took me time to think about what's going to happen. But I guess idea will come to me as I type it out! Please enjoy this chapter! I put my heart into it and I hope it's good!_**

* * *

"You are? Your sure?" Takumi asked, not believing that Misaki was going to tell him.

"uh huh." Misaki was confident she would do it. She took her time in her room to plan out what she was going to tell him. Making sure that whatever she says wont come out wrong. But looking at Takumi's face paralyzes her and she wont know what she is saying but she had to be honest with the one she loved.

Takumi gestured Misaki to come over to sit beside him on his bed. Misaki hesitated but slowly walked over to him. Each step she took she felt more and more nervous. Butterflies in her stomach grew. Misaki looked at Takumi in the eye. Takumi could see her tense up and smiled his smile that was meant for her. His smiled made Misaki blush but she felt reassured and calm. _Your angel powers are changing my mood! Stop! You know I hate it when you mess with my moods!_

"Sorry, my love." Takumi chuckled "You looked uncomfortable."

"Thanks..." Misaki climbed into his bed. She crossed her legs and leaned back on a pillow. She squinted her eyes when Takumi turned the lights on. She still couldn't get used to the brightness of his crystal white master bedroom.

"Sorry. I didn't realize my room was so bright." Takumi laughed wrapping an arm around Misaki's shoulders.

Misaki shot him a look. "Whatever" Misaki grumbled. She turned her body to wrap her arms around his warm waist, as his black wings wrapped around hers keeping her warm.

"So," Takumi said after a minute "Tell me what happened."

"Well," Misaki hesitated she forgot what she was going to say. She planed it all out and memorized it but once she was secured by Takumi she forgot everything! "Um...wait... I"

Takumi laughed at her expression. He never heard Misaki struggle so hard before.

"It's alright. Take your time! We have all night." Takumi patted her head between her soft fluffy ears that pointed down in frustration.

"Not really. I need my beauty sleep!" Misaki flipped her hair.

"You're already beautiful to me." Takumi pecked her cheeks. Misaki blushed but giggled slightly.

"OK. I know where to start."

Takumi nodded for her to begin. Misaki ran a hand through her hair and scratch her head in confusion for a second but then regained herself. She looked up at Takumi seriously and began to speak.

"6 months before we met. Before-"

"WAIT! I want to tell the story too!" Kuuga swung Takumi's ginormous door open. He interrupted Misaki. Misaki turned her head slowly towards Kuuga. Her eyes were glowing red. She was so pissed at Kuuga. He interrupted the couple, god knows how much!

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Misaki yelled. She got off the bed and stomped towards Kuuga who shivered at Misaki's glowing eyes.

"I wanted to tell the story too. Since I was there. And besides Queen Coriella held a grudge against you. Don't you want to know why?" Kuuga crossed his arms and smiled devilishly.

"I can tell him myself. And besides I do know why!" Misaki glared at him.

"Not the real reason. I'm one of her most trustworthy snake solder. She tells me everything!" Kuuga stated proudly. It was true. Queen Coriella valued him most. He may be a brat but he was worthy.

"Tell Takumi another time! I want to tell him my story first! Just find some other time to tell him!" Misaki pushed Kuuga out the door. He didn't reject. He was really tired from a long journey to the shrine anyways. Other than that reason, he was too lazy.

"OK fine! I'll go crash in the living room couch! Ya'll didn't give a room." Kuuga muttered walking to the living room.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Misaki yelled. She didn't want her stuff covered in snake prints. She also didn't want her shrine to reek of snake. She had a lot of cleaning to do.

"I'll have to wash everything in the house tomorrow." Misaki sighed. She looked back at Takumi who was waiting patiently for her at his bed. Arms folded across his chest.

"Sorry Takumi." Misaki frowned climbing into Takumi's arms again. "That idiot wont leave us be."

"Snakes huh?" Takumi smiled

"Most annoying creatures ever!" Misaki murmured. She closed her eyes. Trying to remember what she was going to tell him. "OK. No more interruptions! Let's get back to the story!"

Takumi grunted.

"As I was saying before somebody rudely interrupted!" Misaki said loud enough for Kuuga to hear. "6 months before we met, there was a war between foxes and snakes."

"Why?" Takumi asked "What happened?"

Misaki didn't answer right away. She was nervous to tell him any of this. She took her time.

"This fox. He had fought with a snake. The snake was a royal snake. Very important. But that fox he held a grudge against that snake. He said to me that the snake was selfish, cruel, and a lair. Apparently the royal snake had killed the foxes parents when he was young. And so the fox had tried to kill the snake for revenge. But the fox was killed on his mission." Misaki felt tears whenever she talks about one of her kind being dead. But she continued.

"In the treaty for snakes and foxes. They're not to kill one another from both species. But the royal snake broke the treaty. And then, the snake guards killed the fox and that create the war. They broke the treaty!" Misaki said. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Me and Hinata" Misaki's voice cracked when she said 'Hinata' "We heard of what happened and we were called to fight with the foxes."

"Was Hinata a fox as well?" Takumi asked

"Well no. He was an Immortal Human. Not really immortal, he can die. Its just that he can live for millions of years like demons. But he can die."

"Why you?" Takumi asked. He was concerned. Misaki being called to fight, he didn't understand.

This was what Misaki didn't want to say. Will it scare him? Or impress him?

"I," She hesitated "I am a powerful Fox, Takumi."

"Wait..." Takumi paused to think " So you're a..."

"I'm not a 9-tailed fox demon. I'm a one-tailed. But my family, Ayuzawa. We are one of the most powerful fox family. Our family survived for many millenniums. We are considered royals but not really. Because my family survived many millenniums, we face many battles and war. Making us really powerful. My mother used to say that I had a sprite inside me. My dad would say that I am a 9-tailed fox demon it's just that my 9-tails I have to earn." Misaki's face was confused. She was confused of who to believe.

"Your a mix of sprite and Kyūbiko. Is that correct?" Takumi asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure. I have a sprite that controls me and makes me stronger according to my mom and I'm a Kyūbiko according to my dad. I'm not sure"

"Alright. We'll figure it out later. Continue with the story Misaki."

"Me and Hinata went to fight in the war. Queen Coriella was there also. Many snakes came and many foxes came of all types because the Treaty affected all of us. Me and Hinata got hurt pretty badly. A snake pushed us off this cliff while we were injured. The snake said that she was ordered by Queen Coriella to kill me. I didn't know why until after the war."

"So it's just like Kuuga said. She held a ginormous grudge against you. Maybe because you were a strong fox. She was probably scared that you might defeat the her snake solders." Takumi chuckled. But his humor didn't reach is heart"

"Maybe" Misaki sighed. "Me and Hinata was pushed off the cliff but I managed to get a hold of a root with my right hand and Hinata's hand in my left. We were both injured. He got shot in both his legs. And I got bruises and cuts. Nothing too damaging because I can heal quickly. But I can still feel the pain. I was supposed to die. But Hinata said he didn't want me to die. He wanted me to move on without him. He wanted to win the side of foxes. He letted go of my hand and fell down that cliff. The doctor said that he would've never made that fall. They even went searching for him at the bottom of the cliff for weeks, but there was no trace of him" Misaki started to cry at the painful memory.

Takumi pulled Misaki into his arms. Hating to see her cry. He was upset but also thankful. If Hinata letted her die, Takumi would've never met his beloved Misaki. His life would still be in the dark. Misaki changed him completely. She was a star that shot across his dark moonless sky. She lit his world up.

"I'm sorry to have made you tell me this." Takumi was sorry. Making her cry was the last thing he wanted to do. It wasn't on his list at all! He never wanted to hurt her. But if it was for her own good...

"It's OK. I wanted to tell you this. I wanted to be honest with you." Misaki reassured him.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I understand everything." Takumi smiled "It's all over right?"

Misaki smiled and nodded. She reached her arm up and wrapped it around Takumi's neck. She pulled herself closer to him until their lips were inches away from each other.

"I love you Takumi." Misaki whispered "You promise to never leave me right?"

"With all my heart." Takumi grinned lovingly. He blushed also. This was his first time hearing her tell him she loved him. It warmed his heart completely. "If I do let you go... promise me you wont try to commit suicide?"

"ha-ha very funny! But I'll try... I wont promise though" Misaki said grimly. It'll be difficult for her to live in a world without Takumi.

"I mean it Misaki! You are my love. My soul. My heart. My beloved. My life." Takumi said.

Before Misaki could reply, Takumi closed the space between their lips. Misaki was shocked at first but embraced him back. She was in complete happiness.

* * *

"MISAKI!" A voice called from outside.

Misaki, Takumi and Kuuga were sitting peacefully at the dinning table. Well not peacefully. Takumi and Misaki shot glares at Kuuga and Kuuga fired back their glares. This was going to be long time before Tora comes back

"That voice sounds... familiar." Misaki said. Takumi nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Kuuga asked stupidly. He was so tired from sleeping on the couch. Not only that Misaki woke up and pushed him off the couch so he rolled off and hit a sharp spot on a small stool.

The 3 stood up and walked over to the door that led out to the yard. Misaki starred wide-eyed. Takumi didn't look surprise. And Kuuga looked but shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Misaki! I'm back!" Gerald yelled happily. He opened his eyes and spreaded his ginormous white wings. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

**_Chapter 16 is finished! YAY! WHOOP WHOOP! I have lots of surprises for the next couple chapters for you guys so please keep in touch! Please continue reading "Fox, Fallen, Angel!" Thanks you guys! Please review! BYES!_**

**_~KittyCat98 _**


	17. Surprise Visit

_**I love you guys sooooo much! During the past 3 or 4 days I've gotten so many reviews! I went from 63 to 87 in 3 days! THANK YOU! Ever since that happened I screamed at the top of my lungs! I'm so happy! I thought I would've sucked at writing a fan-fiction! I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart! *cries* Here *sniff* is chapter *sob* 17! I'M SO HAPPY! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

* * *

"GERALD!" Misaki exclaimed. She didn't think, she immediately ran into Gerald's arms. Which, of course, he welcomed her warmly.

"Hey, Misaki! It's been years huh?" Gerald laughed "Do you hate Takumi enough to love me now?"

"It's only been a month and 1 week smart one!" Misaki sneered "And no, I still love Takumi!"

"Hear that brother? She loves me!" Takumi shot Gerald a victorious look but Gerald didn't look like he cared. He honestly didn't care.

"Is that so? You must have been in great joy when I was gone!" Gerald smiled. Misaki pulled away from Gerald's hold and looked at Takumi in confusion. She didn't understand. Gerald would be angry at this point when Takumi is rubbing something in Gerald's face but, Gerald seemed to be happy. His aura didn't show one bit of jealousy.

"Are you OK Gerald?" Misaki asked, anxious. She got to her toes, she reached a hand up to Gerald's forehead. _He seems fine. Not sick._

"I'm fine Misaki." Gerald laughed. _...It's a real laugh! A real laugh coming from his mouth! _Misaki stared at Gerald. Her jaw dropped open. Takumi just laughed at Misaki's expression.

"Of course I'm laughing. Have you never heard me laugh before?" Gerald smirked. "I laugh too you know!"

"Oh course. But this time it's just plain weird!" Misaki looked disgusted. It really did look weird. She never thought that she would see an always grumpy angel laugh before. It was just impossible for her.

"Are you staying for long, Gerald?" Takumi asked before Misaki could blurt out something rude that was said in her thoughts.

"I'm not sure. I might stay for a couple of weeks. I'll be bringing something along too!" Gerald said._ Not Something but Someone! _Gerald and Takumi chuckled at Gerald's thoughts. Misaki looked at the two brothers in annoyance and frustration and thought_ You idiots! Don't leave me out!. _Gerald and Takumi just laughed louder.

"It's good to be back you two. I've really missed you guys!" Gerald smiled. Misaki literately saw shimmering stars from Gerald. _WHAT THE HELL?!_

"OK seriously Gerald. What happened to you when you went home?" Takumi cocked his head to side. He knew what happened, and he was proud of his brother. He was just acting to make Misaki comfortable. It would upset her if she found out that she was the only one who didn't know.

"Oh yea! I totally forgot! Thanks for reminding me bro. I have great new! I-" Gerald began to tense up. "What's that aura I sense?"

"HEY FALLEN ANGEL FREAK! I'M STILL HUNGRY! MAKE ME SOMETHING ELSE!" A voice called from the dinning room. Misaki whistled as if nothing happened she was sure she was going to beat the crap outta that snake. Takumi rolled his eyes to hide an emotion of anger. He was going to help Misaki beat him to death.

Gerald stayed silent. He knew this aura, he just couldn't put his finger on it. But he then saw someone walking out of the shrine dinning room. The boy was blond. He had a faint amber pair of eyes. He wore a white kimono with a design that represent the Royal Snake army.

_Damn it._ Takumi thought. He pinched the bridge in between his eyes and sighed

"A snake..." Gerald muttered. Memories came like bullets to Gerald. Staring at a pair of dull amber eyes that mocked him, everything went black.

* * *

_"Mother!" Gerald screamed. "Let her go please!" _

_Gerald stood up and walked to his mother that was surround by snakes who were at command of a Queen. The snakes wrapped around his mothers waist which disgusted him. Gerald ran and ran to his mother. He tiny legs couldn't go fast so he decided to fly. His wings lifted him but someone got a hold of his wings. Gerald screamed and sobbed in pain. _

_"MOTHER!" He heard his brother, Takumi, screamed. "NO!" Takumi started to walk to his mother, but something wrapped around his ankles and yanked him back. His fell with a THUMP. He opened his eyes to see a red-eyed snake with fangs in front of his eyes. _

_"Gerald! Takumi! Please stay back!" Patricia said. Her voice was getting weaker. Tears started to overflow her eyes "I don't want you getting hurt!"_

_"I love you boys! Goodbye." Those were her last words. "I-" She screamed. Her head jerked up. Eyes-wide and tinted red. Her back arched, her hair flipped up and her large wings that used to glow white, became lifeless and colored itself red. Her wings cracked and fell off. It drifted into the dark misty night that was ruled by snakes._

_"Goodbye Patricia!" A voice laughed. Evil. Disgusting. Possessed. _

_"Mother..." Gerald began to scream but a hand covered his mouth and his scream became a muffled scream._

_Takumi's eyes began to blacken but before he blacked out he looked at his mother that was being eaten whole. Her body covered in blood. Her long blonde hair messed up and splattered everywhere. Her eyes were black. Dark. Lifeless. He head cocked to the side. Her lips parted and blood began to pour out. She was dead_

_Takumi stared wide-eyed as tears build up. He cried a silent cry before he collapsed. Gerald stood up. And slapped the snake that had a hold of him. He ran over to his brother and helped him up. They ran away. Gerald used his barrier to help protect himself and his brother. He took one last glance over to his mothers grave. Her hand that stuck out, and was covered in blood sank into a pool of snakes. _

_"Mother, Goodbye! I love you!" Gerald's voice choked. "I'll take care of everything! I promise! For you!"_

* * *

Gerald's eyes snapped open. And the first thing that came to his mind was his mothers face. Smiling. Glowing. Laughing. Caring. Full of life. But it soon drained out of her.

"Mother," Gerald's eyes teared "Mother" He said again.

Gerald snapped out of his minds imagination. He looked around him. He recognized this room. It was his room that he stayed in when he was a guest. It was dark. Makes sense he did take the glow out of it. He smiled but it hurt to smile.

He looked down to see that he was in a bed. A dark blanket covered his body. More like trapped him. It seemed like something Misaki would do to him. He chuckled. He struggled to get out from the blankets grasp.

"Come on!" Gerald muttered angrily. "ARG!"

"Don't struggle too much or else you'll knock the air out of your lungs!" He heard a male voice say. Gerald looked around him and noticed a pair of Emerald-eyes staring at him. Takumi.

"Then get me out!" Gerald complained. The emerald eyes closed and opened. Then looked at Gerald apologetically.

"I'm sorry but only Misaki can get you out. I don't know how to unfold her knots." Takumi chuckled.

"So it was Misaki who put me in this." Gerald sighed and gave up knowing that it was Misaki who put him in this. _Honestly that girl and her impossible knot _Takumi laughed quietly.

"Are you alright?" Takumi asked. He stood up from his small stool that he sat in for the past hour. He brung the stool over beside Gerald's bed and sat in the chair again. When Gerald saw his brothers face it was sad. He could tell that Takumi saw his dream and memory about their mother. He could tell that Takumi was crying a little.

"I'm fine. But i'm sorry you had to see that." Gerald looked away from his brother.

"No, it's fine. I would think about it even if your weren't dreaming of it." Takumi smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes.

Gerald and Takumi heard someone running towards them. A feminine voice screaming in the thoughts.

"Misaki." Gerald sighed. Of course she would be coming to see him. Her caring nature was screaming at him this time. He layed his head back ready for some scolding.

The door slammed open not even a second after Gerald had said Misaki's name. Misaki looked at Gerald who was laying peacefully on the pillow that Misaki provided him. He looked like a mess!

"Gerald!" Misaki exclaimed running over and kneeling beside him quickly. "Y-YOU! A-ARE YOU OK?!"

Misaki was worried sick since Gerald collapse. The way he fell was really dramatic and funny. The back of his hand covered his forehead and fell over like he was acting. Like he was a princess. She actually thought that Gerald was teasing her but she noticed that his breathing was even that meant he fainted.

"I'm fine, Misaki-Chan!" Gerald smiled at her.

Misaki looked at Gerald doubtfully. Gerald looked at Misaki in confusion. And Takumi sighed. Misaki stood and walked over to one of her drawers and took out a mirror. He walked over to Gerald and kneeled. She took the mirror and turned it so that it was facing him.

Gerald took a minute to observe himself and his calm mask became a mask of horror.

"MY FACE!" Gerald screamed "THAT CAN'T BE ME!"

He had bags under his eyes and his face was completely pale. His black hair that was once silky, is now standing up everywhere. He had dirt from falling on the dirt outside in the yard. His emerald eyes that was once sparkling was dull and lifeless.

"Sorry my brother! I'm now the good looking one! Well I've always been like that" Takumi roared a laugh.

Gerald looked as though he was about to faint but Takumi's teasing made him glare to him in a deadly way.

"I will forever look better then you Takumi!" Gerald said grimly

"I doubt that!" Misaki sighed "You guys have the same looks! The same face!"

"I'm better in a way!" Takumi laughed "And you guys know it"

Gerald snorted. "OK sure."

"Come on Gerald admit it! Fallen Angels are much more hotter!" Takumi shot Misaki his heart melting smile. Misaki did melt. "See?" Takumi kneeled beside Misaki and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Takumi..." Misaki was about to explode in embarrassment but she noticed that Gerald wasn't angry at Takumi touching Misaki casually and lovingly. "As for you... WHY DID YOU CHANGE?! YOU WOULD USUALLY YELL AT TAKUMI FOR TOUCHING ME! NOW YOU'RE SO CALM! WHAT HAPPENED IN THE ANGEL'S REALM?! Misaki screamed.

"Are you saying that you used to like me?" Gerald teased. He pretend to blush.

"no" Misaki said simply. Almost too simply that it crushed Gerald's heart. "I never had, I never will. You are like...a brother to me that's all!"

"Those are really painful words, Misaki" Gerald sighed. Hurt in his eyes that made Misaki want to die.

"STOP! OK seriously answer me. What happened in the Angel's realm?" Misaki became really impatient.

"I'll tell you guys later. First I want to know why there is a snake in your shrine?! Are your kind not enemies with them?!" Gerald asked. He sat up but felt a little light head but ignored it the dizziness.

"Well, it was raining for almost a week and this snake came and wanted to stay as a guest to get out of the rain and then Queen Coriella showed up and took him away and left her-"

"Queen Coriella?!" Gerald sneered but nearly yelled the name. How he hated that name. CORIELLA. The killer of his and his brother's mother.

"Er... yea. Do you know her?" Misaki was startled that Gerald just yelled.

"Yes, you could say that. I don't know her that well. But I am certain I do hate her." Gerald growled. "That witch! Takumi you saw her didn't you? Did you do anything bad to her?"

"Unfortunately no. She had Misaki's blood under her control. I couldn't do anything to her. If I did she would've crushed Misaki. I couldn't bear it and you know it!" Takumi said. Hurt was filling his eyes. Also regret.

"I don't understand. What happened? Between you guys and Queen Coriella?" Misaki asked. Something bad happened. Misaki could feel it. Takumi and Gerald looked at each other then the two nodded.

"She is the Leader of the snakes. She held a grudge against our mother and killed out mother when we were kids 8 years ago. Me and Gerald were 9 years old. Queen Coriella killed our mother in front of our eyes. She killed our father too. And now we live with grandfather. Well I used to. Gerald still does." Takumi said looking down at his hand. The memory pained the brothers.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry I asked and for what happened." Misaki felt awful for asking she regretted what she said and how awful she treated them in the past.

"No it's OK Misaki. It's not your fault." Gerald reassured her. "Er let's change the subject."

"Tell us what happened in the Angel's Realm that change your attitude?" Misaki asked. She couldn't help but ask. She was just so curious!

"yes tell us." Takumi agreed resting his chin on his hand.

"You see, I'm engaged."

* * *

_**I wonder who Gerald is engaged to! LOL I'm surprised anyone would want to be engaged by him. BTW I wonder how Tora's punishment is going? Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review like always! I really appreciate it! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Until next time!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	18. Engaged Gerald

_**I have to admit, and don't take this the wrong way, but...you are scary...in a good way! If you guys remember I told you guys my goal was to have 5000 views 3 updates ago, and 2 days later my traffic stats were over the top! Almost 6000 views! And I had 63 reviews and I asked for 100 before July and 3 days later, 95! 5 more reviews until I reach my goal, and it's not even close to July people! My jaw dropped open instantly! Which is why I love you guys so much! Thank you so much! **_

* * *

"Misaki!" Gerald growled "STOP LAUGHING!"

"HA-HA! I'm sorry Gerald but, you. Married. Loved by a GIRL. Like I said, a GIRL! I- PFFFT!" Misaki howled out a laugh. She couldn't hold back, it was just too hilarious! She never thought that Gerald would get a girl to fall for him. Well, girls are all around him but once they get to know him, They're running!

"Misaki..." Gerald sighed. "I'm not joking around, I really am engaged." He was engaged, to this beautiful angel. _She is sweet, kind, talented, selfless, and-_

"The complete opposite of you..." Takumi chuckled at Gerald's thoughts.

"What?" Misaki asked her laughing stopped once she found out that the boys were having a private conversation without her. It pissed her off so much! It's annoying! _How would you guys feel if I had a private conversation with someone and you guys weren't involved?! HUH?_

"It wouldn't really matter because we can hear your thoughts and we can hear what your saying to your buddy no problem. So there is absolutely no barrier to your private life!" Gerald laughed.

"SHUT UP! AND STAY OUT OF MY HEAD WILL YOU?!" Misaki hissed. "Anyways about your poor fiance who is going to marry you, who is she? What's she like?" Misaki asked sitting calmly into her seat beside Takumi.

"She's not poor, she is from the second most powerful angel family.-" Gerald said.

Misaki and Takumi rolled their eyes, and muffled a laugh. Gerald had no idea what she meant by _poor_. They stopped immediately when they sensed a death glare on them.

"Anyways," Gerald said still giving them death looks "She is, like Takumi said, the complete opposite of me. Sweet, kind, talented selfish- and a bunch of other things I'm not!"

"How did you come to like her?" Takumi asked. Pretending he didn't know. Pretending he had no idea who the girl was. He managed to fool Misaki. If he knew who it was, Misaki would be annoying him into telling her who it was.

"I didn't like at first. I thought she was just like every other rich angel girl out there. Selfish-"

"Like you" Misaki smirked. Gerald turned his focus on Misaki slowly. He took a deep breath, holding something mean in. "WHA- Oh come now! You have to admit it Gerald! You are selfish!"

"Yea you have to agree Gerald!" Takumi laughed at Gerald's pissed face.

"Fine! I agree! Now can I finish?" Gerald snapped. Which made Takumi and Misaki laugh harder. "UGH! Unbelievable! Idiots"

"OK, sorry. Continue." Misaki sniffed and rubbed her tears away. She noticed that Takumi was still laughing, she elbowed him lightly. Well she thought she did. She found out she had hurt Takumi bad. _Did I give him a bruise?_ Misaki shrugged. She turned her focus back to Gerald

"Thank you. Now as I was saying. She is the opposite of me. She caught my attention when she saved me."

"WHOA! Saved you?!" Misaki was about to laugh but decided not to when she saw that Gerald wanted to hit her.

"Yes, she did. When I arrived back to the Angel's Realm, grandfather was screaming at me. He said that I had no respect for my fiance. I didn't like her! It was an arranged marriage." Gerald explained.

"ooh! Now I get it." Misaki exclaimed.

"yup" Gerald smiled "Grandfather screamed at me. He said that I was to have a punishment but, the girl. She saved me from the punishment, even though I had been so rude and selfish to her! At look at her and she smiled so lovingly. I shocked me!" Gerald's smile widened at the memory.

"She sounds lovely." Misaki said. She looked up Gerald. Her amber eyes burning with curiosity. "What's her name? What does she look like?"

"Sorry love," Gerald smirked " you won't know until tonight." Gerald patted Misaki's head in apology.

"She's coming tonight?!" Misaki exclaimed. She stood up so quickly, her stool came flying back. It made Takumi flinch. And Gerald jerked away from her.

"Yes. Didn't I say?" Gerald asked. Misaki shook her head. Misaki's heart raced. She was excited. Meeting new people always had Misaki excited. She would feel herself bouncing.

"I'm going to town guys!" Misaki cheered joyfully.

"Why?" Takumi asked. As far as Takumi knew, Misaki didn't like to shop on ocations that weren't important but apparently it's important that Gerald's fiance is coming

"I'm going to go buy supplies to clean the house. And buy gifts for her!" Misaki yelled. Takumi stood up, wrapped his arm around Misaki's waist. He gave her a light peck on the cheek and said "Have fun then!"

Misaki blushed but she returned him the kiss. _Idiot! _Takumi smiled and blush creeped to his cheeks a little. Misaki skipped out of the room before Gerald could complain about her gift for Gerald's fiance

"But, she doesn't like gifts..." Gerald sighed "Misaki is going to die if she gives her the gift."

"Yes. But I'll protect her." Takumi smiled as he sat down in his chair.

Gerald eyed Takumi. "You sure had gotten close to Misaki while I was gone. A little too close actually. It almost made me regret going back to the Angel's Realm." Gerald mumbled.

"Yes we have! I have no regrets of you leaving us alone! I have no regrets having to meet her either!" Takumi smiled smugly.

Gerald sighed in agreement but didn't argue. He tensed up when he sensed a snake coming towards them

"Remind me again why there is snake in your shrine!" Gerald nearly yelled.

Takumi raised his hand to defend himself from Gerald hitting him. "Hey, in my own defense I didn't like it either!"

"Then why is that thing here?" Gerald growled through his teeth "Do you not remember what they did to mother?!"

Takumi's teasing drained and he had a serious face on that made Gerald shiver "Of course I remember don't be ridiculous. That moment is unforgettable"

Gerald looked downed. He lifted his head when he saw a shadow at the door. He braced himself for the hideous sight of a snake. The door opened. And there stands Kuuga

"Hey Fallen Angel freak! Where's the fox?" Kuuga didn't look at Gerald who was giving him death looks. Kuuga look directly at Takumi.

"She went to town. Shopping." Takumi said with no emotions.

"Um don't mean to be rude but how long is he staying here for?" Kuuga pointed a white finger at Gerald.

"We should be saying that to you!" The brothers said together. 2 pairs of emerald eyes were staring intensely at dull red ones.

"I don't know actually. Until her majesty is done with Tora's punishment. It's been 2 days. The punishment last for about a a day, but Tora broke a pretty bad one. What a total idiot." Kuuga closed his eyes and smirked.

"Your the idiot!"Gerald muttered.

"Who are you to talk to me that way?" Kuuga opened his eyes. His eyebrows crunched together.

"I am Gerald Walker! From the Royal Walkers Family! Your kind killed the lady of the family!" Gerald growled. He was ready to launch to Kuuga. He wanted to so much and snap his head off.

"Whatever Lady Walker did is her fault. It's her fault she got herself killed." Kuuga shrugged.

"How dare you talk about her that way! Your Queen! She is pathetic to just kill an innocent Angel!" Gerald yelled. His nose flared. Takumi stood up from his seat and glared at Kuuga.

"Guys-" Takumi started.

"You dare to say that about Queen Coriella?! You wanna fight? I'm all open!" Kuuga challenged. How he hated Angels. They are so full of it!

Gerald launched to Kuuga. _He is going to die now._

* * *

Takumi stood and gave Misaki a peck on her cheek. Misaki felt a her blood boil to her cheeks. She didn't complain. She actually liked the fact that Takumi kissed her goodbye. Misaki smiled and returned his kiss. She blushed harder when she realized that she did and she thought _IDIOT!_

She noticed that Gerald was going to say something so she quickly skipped out of the room and headed straight to her room. When she got there she changed into another kimono. Her Kimono was a bloody red. It had light cherry blossoms that engraved it perfectly. She letted her hair down. Her hair flowing past her waist. She hadn't realized that her hair was so long either.

Misaki grabbed one of her red flower pins with pink beads dangling from the flower. She decided she looked decent and quickly grabbed her shoes and left the shrine.

When Misaki got to the town she saw many things she wanted. But she managed to hold back, she needed the money to buy gifts for Gerald's fiance.

She walked around the town wandering. She brought what she needed to clean the house. Well she won't be cleaning. She's making Gerald clean. Takumi will cook. And she's going to prepare the gifts for Gerald's fiance. Misaki was super excited to meet the girl. Gerald said that she beautiful! Probably more beautiful then her! Misaki squealed which caught the attention of people walking pass her.

Misaki decided to buy something from Yukimura's store. Where she had brought her replica of her and the brothers. As she walked turned to walk to Yukimura's store , she caught a couple of boys staring at her and mumbling stuff about her. One even whistle to her. She ignored them but their auras said that they were blushing.

Misaki rolled her eyes and though _Takumi had been here long enough! The boys around town caught his disease!_ Misaki groaned.

Misaki ignored the boys. She soon reached Yukimura's store. She searched and searched for a doll that looked like Gerald's fiance but realized that she didn't know what she looked like! Misaki mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot.

"OH! Pres!" A voice squealed. Misaki lifted her head and smiled.

"Yukimura!" Misaki smiled wider. But frowned when she saw that he was wearing a dress. "Umm, Yukimura. Did something happen, again?"

"PRES!" Yukimura ran out of his shop and came up to Misaki. He was blushing so hard that he looked like a tomato with green hair. "Kanou! He dressed me up!"

"Kanou? Is he running the shop with you?" Misaki asked. She now understood why all the dolls looked like the people she knew. Kanou was a therapist and also a demon who could tell the future. Foxes call him the seer.

"HMM! He is! He had to pay bills for his family so I gave him part of my job so he can have half of my budget!" Yukimura was kind and giving as always. It made Misaki smile.

"How kind of you!" Misaki chuckled. She heard a couple of boys talking about Yukimura. She narrowed her eyes towards the boys and they looked away nervously.

"Are you alright Pres? You don't look so happy." Yukimura said.

"Oh. I'm fine. Why don't you go change out of that dress Yukimura! You don't want pervert's catching you in that now do you?" Misaki thought of Takumi when she said that and frowned.

"Your right! I almost forgot!" Yukimura blushed and went to change.

After Yukimura left, a figure came in sight. A guy with a white hoodie, indigo colored hair with glasses covering his violet eyes. Kanou.

"Kanou!" Misaki exclaimed "Long time no see!"

_"Misaki._ You're here for the doll of Gerald's fiance I assume?" Kanou smiled.

"I never expected you to work here! And also! I thought it was freaky how every doll here has a face of people I know!" Misaki laughed.

"You never knew it was me did you?" Kanou chuckled. He and Misaki was pretty close ever since Misaki found out about Kanou being a demon like her. Of course he knew about her he just waited for Misaki to realize it too.

"No. I never sensed your presence." Misaki explained.

"Here is the doll you're look for." Kanou handed Misaki a doll. Misaki could recognize the person but she just couldn't remember who it was!

"What's her name again?" Misaki mumbled.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon!" Kanou laughed at her expression.

"It's not fair how you always don't share what you know! Honestly!" Misaki laughed. "Anyways I'm going to go."

"Wait. Misaki."

Misaki looked at Kanou and she saw him sweating. He just saw something. Misaki's eyes widened. He looked up at Misaki He looked sorry.

"Um it's nothing." Kanou hesitated then added "Please in the future. Don't kill yourself alright? No matter what happens!"

"Kanou! What did you see? Tell me!" Misaki whispered. Kanou shook his head and walked back into the shop.

Misaki stared after Kanou. _What did he see? Why would I kill myself?_ Misaki suddenly became anxious of the future. By what Kanou said to her. It's bad. Her future probably looked bad. No doubt._  
_

* * *

Misaki walked back to the shrine to see Gerald on top of Kuuga. Kuuga who has a black eye. And Gerald who had a hand fisted around Kuuga's kimono collar and had a arm raised and fist. He was going to punch Kuuga. Misaki noticed Gerald had a bite mark on him that sank inside him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Misaki yelled. "GET OFF OF EACH OTHER! NOW!"

Kuuga rolled his eyes but obeyed. Gerald hesitated like he was deciding weather to give Kuuga one last punch or not but Misaki's glared made him say no.

"I don't even want to ask cause I know what happened. Are you two stupid or what?!" Misaki screamed.

"He started it!" The two boys said. Pointing at each other.

"ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS KIDS!? WHAT THE HELL!? HONESTLY!" Misaki wanted to rip her hair out of her head.

She looked at the boys. Their eyes widened. Gerald looked like he was about to die. He quickly fixed his hair and Kuuga putted his hands in his pockets and looked down. Takumi sighed.

"Um. Is this Takumi shrine?" A high pitched voice asked.

Misaki whirled around and saw a pair of ginormous wings attached to a red head girl with chocolate eyes staring at her.

"E-ERIKA?!"

* * *

_**Yay! Chapter 18 done! YES! PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YAWLS! I hope you guys loved the chapter! See you next chapter!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	19. Erika

_**Hey Guys, Sorry I haven't been updating fast enough. It's June and all, so my teachers have shot so many projects, homework and tests at me so I haven't found anytime for updating. On the bright side, IT'S JUNE! If you're in Canada, 2 more weeks of school! If you're living in the U.S (I'm so jealous of this fact) your probably finished school by now. But I live in Canada so I won't be updating fast. Anyways, We did it guys! We reached my goal of 100 reviews! I'm so happy! thanks so much! I cried! Thank you! I really appreciate it! My goal is now 130 reviews! LET'S GO! **_

_**OH! Speaking of reviews, I got messages from people (not saying who) asking if I am competing against another Maid-Sama story "Roller Coaster of Hearts". The answer is no. I'm not competing against anyone. I simply wrote this story to entertain you guys. I wrote it for fun! I'm trying to reach the hearts of my readers, that all. And also, "Roller Coaster of Hearts" is a really good story. If you're not already reading the story, I suggest you guys read it, it's awesome! Better than mine actually. I have to them credit. I'll see you guys at the end of this chapter! Enjoy chapter 19! I put all my heart into it!**_

* * *

"ERIKA?!" Misaki gasped.

"Oh, Misaki-chan!" Erika exclaimed. "Hello! I didn't recognized you!"

"Erika!" Misaki gazed at the winged Angel "You're an Angel?"

"Yes, I am! Haven't I told you?" Erika laughed.

"No, I never sense your supernatural aura either," Misaki said still staring at Erika's wings.

"Misaki," She heard Takumi say behind her, "You've lived with me and Gerald for, how long now? You should get used to the fact that you can never sense our aura. We can hide them remember?"

"Oh yea. Erika did you know that I was demon when we first met?" Misaki asked, looking back at Erika.

"Of course." Erika smiled "I always knew but telling you in front of humans will cause too much attention don't you think?"

"I guess you right," Misaki stared at Erika for a moment. Misaki thought she saw her somewhere before she just couldn't put her finger on it. _Where have I seen her before?_ Reddish Hair, Chocolate warm eyes and a pair of ginormous white wings. Misaki squinted in confusion.

"My fiancé," Gerald muttered under her breath. With just those two words made Misaki's jaw drop open.

"FIANCE?!" Misaki gasped. "YOU? ERIKA?!"

Everyone except for Kuuga laughed. _Am I the only one who didn't know?! _Misaki thought to herself.

"You sure are," Gerald chuckled.

"That's why you look so familiar, Erika!" Misaki beamed. She crouched over to grab her shopping bag that she dropped. She took out the doll that Kanou made for her. Misaki held it out to Erika.

"It's for you!" Misaki smiled, but her smile seemed annoyed.

Erika examined the doll for a moment, and laughed. Her voice was like a wind-chime. Her laugh was musical.

"Thank you! But why does it look so much like me? Did you know I was Gerald's fiancé?" Erika reached out to the doll.

"No I didn't it was you. There's this shop in the town and the person who makes the dolls was an

old friend of mine from high school. He's a seer." Misaki explained, but when she thought of Kanou she could hear his warning, deadly voice. _Dead?_ Misaki thought. Her thoughts caught the attention of Takumi.

"A seer, huh? Cool! I never saw one in ages." Kuuga said. "I'm going to town! I wanna get my future read!"

Kuuga walked out the room. He knew he had to get out of there. And a seer was the perfect excuse. 2 of enemies were in there! He hated everyone there! _First a fox and a fallen angel, then an angel who made fun of her majesty now another angel came! What else?!_

"You have a snake living here?" Erika asked.

"Yes. His name is Kuuga and he is staying in the order of Queen Coriella." Takumi explained. He showed no emotions he was focused on Misaki. Her thoughts had something to do with dead. He couldn't leave something like that alone.

"I see,"

"Erika, darling!" Gerald smiled. He walked over to his beloved Fiance and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Welcome to Takumi Shrine!"

"Thank you," Erika gave Gerald a light kiss on the cheek "My prince"

Misaki was enlightened that Gerald was happy and found someone who he loved.

"congratulations you two!" Misaki said "So when is the wedding?"

"In a couple of months, maybe during Fall?" Erika looked up at Gerald.

"Whatever you desire." Gerald said. He really didn't care when the wedding was, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Erika. He would do anything for Erika.

"Really Gerald? What about Misaki?" Takumi asked. Reading his thoughts and became curious.

"Misaki too! I love her too! I'll do anything for her as well. But Erika is my main goal." Gerald answered startled by Takumi's teasing.

"What are you talking about? I can handle anything on my own. I don't need anyone's help!" Misaki snorted. She was strong enough to take care of herself. She's been that way for her whole life.

"Don't be ridiculous," Takumi sighed. Misaki felt arms slithering around her waist. "you need full security and care."  
Misaki blushed, she wanted to push the Perverted angel away but she had to leave a good impression for Erika.

"Why is that? I believe she can take care of herself." Erika said, confident she was.

"You don't understand." Gerald chuckled. "She tends to overwork herself, and get into danger alot. She maybe strong but her kindness puts her in danger.":

"AH! She she's that kind of person huh?" Erika laughed "That was unexpected"  
"N-No! You got it wrong! I-"

3 dings from a large clock in the left corner of the living room. Misaki looked over at the clock a realized that it was 7:00pm and she didn't clean the house for Erika's coming and Takumi didn't cook dinner. She had nothing done for the day she planned!  
"OH NO!" Misaki's face became horrid "Dinner isn't ready! I had so much planned out for you to come here!"

Takumi, Gerald and Erika all looked at each other for a minute and nodded. They all looked over at Misaki with huge grins.

"It's alright Misaki. Stay put OK?" Gerald reassured her. "Angel's do their jobs fast a good! We can get everything done in time"

"BUT-"  
"Takumi, you go cook up a buffet like we planned. Erika could help you. I'll go around the house and do a good clean up!" Gerald smiled. He knows he can get everything done.

"I'll do it!" Erika cheered.

"Me too." Takumi said with a smile.

"Alright! Oh and Misaki, you can just relax." Gerald grinned. The only reason why he was doing this was to make sure Misaki won't overwork herself. Takumi, Erika and himself had a little conversation going on in their thoughts.

"Wait no! Erika you relax! You're a guest! I can't afford you working."  
"It's alright, Misaki-chan. I don't mind, really!" Erika said. "Besides, consider this as a welcome gift for the mini Erika doll!  
"You guys..." Misaki felt a light urge to burst into tears "T-Thank you. But I'll be doing the work."

She rolled up her Kimono sleeves.

The 3 angels shared another look. Narrowed their eyes towards Misaki. Misaki flinched at their gaze but ignored them.  
She started to walk out of the room to start cleaning the house but she stumbled back when 2 pairs of white wings and a pair of black wings got in her way. The black wings creeped closer to her and pushed her back to a chair.

"HEY!" Misaki exclaimed. She fell back into a sofa. She opened her eyes to see an emerald blond in front of her.

"Stay put! OK?" Takumi asked "Don't do anything stupid either."  
Misaki flushed and was in daze at Takumi's eyes. Takumi chuckled and backed away from her.

"Let's go," She heard Takumi say. Before Misaki could blink, the 3 angels were gone.

Misaki sighed and layed back.

_Takumi, _She hated how she would always lose to Takumi's stare.

* * *

Kuuga wandered around in town. He was filled with annoyance and anger.

"Why do I have to stay here with the fox and angel? It's totally unfair!" Kuuga muttered to himself. Kuuga looked up. The sun was setting. Kuuga stopped to look at the sunset. _It's beautiful_ Kuuga thought. It was getting late. _Should I be getting back? _

_"_Why would I wanna go back?! They don't even like me!" Kuuga muttered angrily. "How annoying"  
"Where's the seer Misaki told me about?" Kuuga looked around him. He saw lots of shops. A couple of humans. He used his ability to sense auras but didn't sense any seers.

Kuuga mentally slapped himself. _I must've gotten myself lost!_ Kuuga had a bad habit of getting himself lost in places like the town. He began walking again. Hoping to find a way to the shrine again.

"I forgot to ask the fox for directions too...but if I asked her, I'll sound like a helpless child!" Kuuga realized.

Kuuga stopped walking when he heard a shuffle. He looked around him, it was dark and the sun the out of sight. He didn't see anything. He closed his eyes for a second and opened him. Night vision.

"Lucky!" Kuuga smirked.

He spun around him quickly when he saw a dark figure. It was quiet in the town. Well it didn't look like town. He looks like an abandoned place behind the houses.

"Just my luck huh?" Kuuga muttered to himself.

Kuuga heard a faint scream but then the scream muffled. Kuuga froze and listened again.

"Stay still!" A male voice sneered "Unless you wanna die, stay still!"

Kuuga heard a couple shuffles. There were more then one men. He sensed a girl in presence with them too. Kuuga scratched his head. After studying a lot about humans this is the kind of situation where a girl gets kidnapped from a bunch a men.

Kuuga heard a muffled sobs. He then decided to help the human girl who was in danger. Kuuga listened and followed aura of the group of men. Following them led Kuuga to an a large building that look like it a boulder ran into the building. _How could anyone live here?! YUCK! Was that rat?!_

Kuuga wished to change his mind about helping the girl but something made him go inside.

Kuuga walked along the sidewalk to the building. Each step he took was careful, making sure there were no booby traps that were set up. Kuuga reached the porch. He looked at the door that was broken and wide open. Heck there wasn't even a door. Kuuga slowly allowed himself to come in. Although he didn't know, he steped a glass cup and it shattered.

"What was that?" A male voice asked. Kuuga sighed at his clumsiness but continued to walk inside the building not taking his time to look around.

"Go see what it was!" The same male hissed.

Kuuga heard 2 pairs of feet running and then a _BANG_. Kuuga's reflexes brought him flying away from the bullet that was going to hit him. He then heard another _BANG_. Kuuga smoothly slithered to his left and cocked his head the the side and the third bullet shot right pass him. Shot into the place where his head was supposed to be if her didn't cock his head.

Kuuga heard gasped and smirked. _BANG BANG BANG BANG_ four bullets were fired and Kuuga stopped walking. He raised a hand to cover his face. His fingers spread wide open. He felt a sudden hit on his fingers and he quickly tightened his fingers. He looked up at his hand. 4 bullets in between his 5 fingers.

"Impossible!" Human idiot 1 said.

"He's not human!" Human idiot 2 said.

"Sorry Gentlemen!" Kuuga chuckled. "Do you mind telling me where you're keeping a girl?"

"Why should we tell you?!" Human idiot 1 sneered.

"Should I kill you now? I have bullets in my hand that I could fire!" Kuuga threatened with a smirk.

The 2 men flinched. They hesitated and Human idiot 1 answer " The 3 door on out left."  
"Thank you boys. I no longer desire your help" Kuuga lifted the hand with the bullets and shot them at the men. 2 bullets for each of the 2 men. Kuuga sighed "Idiots. To think I'll spare them."

Kuuga looked ahead of him. There was a large staircase in front of him. He walked toward the stairs and climbed up to them. When he was at the top he turned to his left and accidentally stepped on a hand.

Kuuga looked down to see one of the men that he shot. The men had brown messy hair and eyes were black. His eyes were wide open in shock. It was also lifeless. Kuuga crouched down and placed his hand over the eyes and shut the eyes. He did the same with other men.  
"You two are right by the way, I'm not human" Kuuga smirked. "Thanks for your help"

Kuuga stood and walked down the hallway . Like the 2 men said, 3 doors down to their left.

He stood in front of a door. It was the only room that had a door. _Weird_ Kuuga thought. Room 165. Kuuga to remember that. Only he wasn't sure if this is the room with the captured men.

"Sir, I think the men out there had been shot. They're not giving the signal!" A boy said.

With the boy's voice, It answered Kuuga's question. He took 3 steps backs and 3 steps forward. He raised his right leg and kicked the elegant door down. He heard a couple of gasp in shock.

" Hi I'm Kuuga! Let's have fun before I kill you, OK?" Kuuga laughed

* * *

_**That's the end of Chapter 19! I decided to add a little action if you guys don't mind! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review! Until next time!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	20. Rescue

_**Sorry for taking a long time to update Fox, Fallen, Angel! I've been busy preparing for a new story! It's called "A Blind Love" Its a story for Maid-sama! I hope you would take the time to read it! Anyways! Here is Chapter 20! Thanx for all the reviews BTW! I reached my goal of 130! Help me get to 200 by the end of the summer OK? WE CAN DO IT! YAY!**_

* * *

"Hey! Who are you?!" A man asks.

"Didn't I already say? HA-HA! You idiot!" Kuuga chuckled grimly. "I am Kuuga! The rescuer of the girl that you had captured so heartlessly!"

"W-WHAT GIRL?!" The man asks. He slid across 2 ft and glared at Kuuga. "Get out!"

"What a total idiot!" Kuuga sighed in disbelief.

"What did you do to the 2 men out there anyways?!" The man asks not that cared. He needed to buy time.

"I killed them with my bare hands!" Kuuga laughed out loud. "There so weak! Thinking a pair of guns will stop me!"

"I don't get it... you don't have any weapons on you and you killed 2 men with guns?!" The man asked, obviously shocked at the fact. "How is that even possible?!"

Kuuga shrugged and said "It's like the two men that just died said, I'm not human!" Kuuga laughed brightly "And I'm proud"

Kuuga heard a muffled scream coming from behind the man. Kuuga took a step forward. Everything moved quickly. 5 men from the left lifted their guns and so did the men on right. They all lifted their guns. Kuuga chuckled as he looks at all the deadly faces at stared at him.

"Is this how things will work?" Kuuga sighed "I guess I have no other choice but to kill you all if you don't let me through."

"You do that... YOU'LL DIE FIRST! 10 GUNS ARE POINTED AT YOU! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CHANCES!" The leader man screamed. Kuuga could see sweat beads dripping from his forehead.

"You're nervous, I cans see that. Seems like you're aware of your future." Kuuga raised an eyebrow and the man in front of him flinched. Kuuga smirked.

Kuuga looked at every man that surrounded him. Each and everyone of them froze at his gaze. "SHOOT!" The leader man yelled. The men tried to shoot but their muscles wont work. They felt being controlled.

Kuuga looked at the man and smirked. Kuuga opened his eyes to reveal his bright, bloody glowing eyes. They burned with hunger. "You see, I am a snake demon. But I'm a snake that feeds on death of humans." Kuuga licked his lips. Kuuga raised a delicate finger at the men on his right. The men dropped his gun and walked towards Kuuga. Kuuga looked at the frightened human and smiled. Kuuga placed both his hands on either side of his face and in one fast swift motion Kuuga snapped the men's neck. The humans eyes rolled back into a white ball. lifeless. DEAD.

The men around him gasped in fear. The sound was delicious to Kuuga. Kuuga felt energy flowing through him because he was the who killed the human so he gets the energy. His eyes glowed brighter in hunger and energy. Kuuga looks back the man that stood in front of the girl that he was so sure that she was behind him. "You see, the more death's I cause the stronger I become."

The man shivered and fell to his knees. But she quickly got up and ran behind the girl with a knife on the girls neck. Kuuga took a moment to look at the human girl he was going to save.

The girl wasn't beautiful or cute. Well to human eyes, she maybe pretty. Kuuga wouldn't know. She had long hazel colored pigtails. Her eyes were burned with fear. But they were the color of a rising nature. She had a small delicate body. To Kuuga, she looked like a small kitten lost in the alleys.

The girl struggled to stay still under the knife that could kill her if she made any wrong moves.

"Save me..." The girl squeaked. Kuuga smiled.

"It's my pleasure." Kuuga smiled. "Hey! Let her go!"

"I-" The man took a deep breath in and out and then yelled "NOW!"

Kuuga didn't move but the large picture that hang from the walls, men broke through them and then gunfire's rang the room. Kuuga felt gun shoot inside him from the back, front, sides, his head. And then in the end, his heart. Kuuga collapsed but before he did, he heard a high pitched scream.

* * *

"MISAKI!" Takumi called. Misaki sighed from the living room but she got up and headed towards the kitchen. _Seems like their done_ Misaki thought

Misaki took her time to go to the Kitchen but a pair of hands grasped her hands. White wings flapping around her. Misaki looked up to see Gerald smiling down at her. "Let's go" Gerald smiled warmly at her. "You take too long"

Gerald held Misaki in his arms as he flew to the kitchen in lightning speed. Misaki blushed. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Misaki!" Takumi called. Takumi spreaded his wings and flew towards his lover in the arms of his brother. Takumi took Misaki's hand to reassure her. Takumi pulled Misaki into his arms.

"Us Angels...and Fallen Angel have a surprise for you Misaki!" Erika laughed running into Gerald's arms as soon as Misaki as out. "I know you'll love it!"

"Actually," Misaki said getting out from Takumi's arms. But Takumi wouldn't let her go. He just wrapped his hands around her waist instead. "I was supposed to make the surprise for you Erika but you guys did it instead!"

The 3 Angels laughed at Misaki. "You know Misaki," Takumi said. "We all love you" Gerald continued for Takumi. "Even though I never got a chance to know you Misaki, I feel like I already love you from the beginning!" Erika smiled.

"T-Thanks..." Misaki mumbled.

"We all know you're going through hard times so we wanted to give you a gift to relax." Takumi said pecking Misaki's cheeks. Misaki blushed but didn't complain.

"You guys are the best! Really!" Misaki began to tear up. "Thanks!"

"Your very welcome Misaki!" Erika said. Erika ran towards Misaki and gave her a huge hug. "You deserve it!"

"Anyways, Misaki. Lets go to the surprise!" Gerald said. Gerald and Takumi came up to Misaki each of the brother held Misaki's hand. One for each brother.

The brothers and Erika lead Misaki into the backyard of the shrine. Misaki could smell it! The yard was filled with strawberry treats! STRAWBERRY EVERYTHING! "OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS! YOU COULDN'T HAVE!" Misaki laughed. Her voice was music. "Thank you! Truly I-AHHHH!" Misaki screamed out loud.

"MISAKI!" Takumi yelled he and Gerald flew straight to Misaki. Misaki continued to scream. She grabbed her right eye for some reason. "MY EYE!" Misaki scream "MY EYE!"

Misaki fell to the ground. She was on her knees. She eyes was in pain. She felt like someone stabbed her with it. Takumi held Misaki's head up so he could examined it. "MISAKI! CLAM DOWN! DON'T WORRY!" Takumi yelled over her screams. "IT BURNS!" Misaki screamed back.

"Gerald! DO SOMETHING! YOU KNOW MORE ABOUT THESE STUFF THEN ME!" Takumi yelled. Takumi felt sick to his stomach. Seeing his lover in pain was the last thing he wanted to see! His nightmares were coming true!

"Misaki! Misaki! Misaki! LOOK AT ME!" Gerald said gently. Misaki looked at Gerald her hands still covering her right eye. Her left eye was filled with tears."Misaki I want you to remove your hands. Let me see the eye!"

"NO! IT HURTS!" Misaki screamed.

"Yes, I know. But please me see!" Gerald said. "Misaki! let him see! We're all worried sick about you please!" Erika cried.

Misaki took a deep breath in and out. She slowly removed her hands. The 3 angels gasped in shock. "What?" Misaki asked. "What happened to my eye?!"

"No way..."Erika gasped "Impossible!"

"Misaki..." The brothers said together.

"WHAT?!" Misaki screamed at them. Gerald pulled out a mirror to Misaki. Misaki took it and looked at her right eye. It glowed. It glowed green.

* * *

**_ I really don't know what I wrote in this chapter...but hey I tried. I hope you enjoyed...sort of. Please review! Thanks! _**

**_~KittyCat98_**


	21. Suspense

_**Hey guys, I hope you'll understand this, but my life has been a little down lately. My mom lost her job, my best friends are really distant from me now, I feel like they're trying to ignore me like they don't like me anymore and summer is coming. I don't like the summer. One of my "Best friend" is moving soon. So I'll be updating pretty slow. I'm sorry guys. I'll try my best to update every moment I have! Here is chapter 21!**_

* * *

"MISAKI!" Erika screamed a high-pitched scream

"KYAAAA! ARGG!" Misaki was ready to end to her life. The pain was just too much to endure. Whatever was happening to her eye it better be less painful if she was to experience it again. "HELP! PLEASE! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!"

"Misaki!" Takumi gasped. Looking at Misaki in pain while he could do nothing was absolutely heart-breaking. Takumi suddenly remembered what Misaki had told him about her mom saying she had a sprite who is in possession of Misaki's body and soul since birth. _It can't be true!_

"Misaki! Please hold on! Try to endure the pain a little longer until we find out what's happening!" Gerald said trying to make sure Misaki could hear him over Erika's sob and Misaki's screaming and Takumi's endless thoughts which caught his attention.

"A sprite?" Gerald turned to Takumi, who looked up at Gerald in surprise. Misaki's screaming didn't stop but she stopped her gaze upon the brothers.

"Yes. Misaki told me about it. And her mother told her about it as well" Takumi stated. Misaki stopped screaming after Gerald had thoughts running through his head.

"That's right!" Misaki gasped "My mother told me I was born with a sprite possessing my right eye!"

"I assume it's a powerful one as well. We'll have to find out more about that sprite and what it wants then. Sprites are never good news." Gerald murmured "Does it still hurt? You're not screaming."

"OF COURSE IT HURTS! DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Misaki yelled. Erika stood up and got back into the room with a pillow and a glass of cold water. She sprinted towards Misaki. She raised Misaki's head and place the pillow underneath and she leaned Misaki's head back. Misaki looked up at Erika and smiled. Erika's eyes were swelling. No doubt she was crying. Erika smiled but it didn't reached her eyes.

"Here's a glass of water, Misaki" Erika gave Misaki a glass, Misaki gladly took the water and gobbled it up. "Thank you" Misaki whispered.

"Let's go" Gerald said after a moment of silence except for Misaki's heavy breathing.

"Go where?" Takumi growled "We can't drag Misaki with us! She's in pain!"

"Leave Misaki." The three looked at Gerald is shock. They never thought that Gerald would say to leave Misaki. Gerald looked at the three in confusion. "No, I meant leave her here with Erika, who will be taking care of her! Takumi and I will find out what's going on with your eye"

Misaki sighed if relief that Gerald wasn't planning on leaving Misaki to be in pain and alone. "I want Takumi to stay with me" Misaki managed to breath the words. It was getting harder to breath. Misaki felt weaker and weaker every second that passed.

Takumi looked at Misaki and smiled, but like Erika, it didn't reach his eyes. "I'll stay here. I'll protect her in case anything were to happen"

"I agree." Erika said "They're lovers. They should stay together. It'll be painful for one of them if the other were to have something happen to them"

"OK fine." Gerald sighed not wanting to waste anymore time. "Let's get going then."

Misaki opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Gerald read her mind and answered her unspoken words. "Me and Erika are going back to the Angel's realm to find out more about your eye. The royal Angels always have possession of information and history to the entire universe. We're sure to find information about you, Misaki"

"That's a good idea but will you guys get back in time?" Misaki breathed. Her skin was getting more and more pale then it already was. The color made Takumi want barf. Takumi touched Misaki's hand to comfort her. Her skin was as cold as ice. _What is the sprite doing to her?!_

"It's alright" Gerald said answering both Misaki's and Takumi's question."Angels are fast flyers. That's what we're know for. We'll probably get back before 5:00" Gerald looked at the clock above Misaki. It read: 12:36

"We will get into the Angel's realm at the estimate of 1:00. By then we have to fly into the Royal Library of History located inside Gerald's castle. From there we are hunting down the books. We'll be asking some angels about your eye as well to get more information. That will probably take like 4 hours in total" Erika calculated. She looked at Misaki who has breathing hard and sadness was visible. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright"

"If you say so." Misaki layed her head back and her face crunched up into a face of horror and pain. Misaki's eye glowed a mix of bloody red and a dark, deadly green.

"It must be getting worse!" Erika panicked

"We have to get going if we wanna get back before sunrise and before Misaki could be in anymore pain then she already is in." Gerald said standing up and pulling Erika with him. The two waved to Misaki and Takumi before letting their white wings that glowed into the night lift them into the mysterious, misty sky.

* * *

"HEEEEEELLLLLP!" The girl screamed when she saw Kuuga flop to the wooden floor. Surrounded by a pool of his own blood "NOOOOO!"

The man looked at Kuuga. His face mixed of shock, pleasure and relief. _I did it! I killed the demon! YESS!_ The man mentally cheered in his thoughts. He looked over at the men in the pictures on either side of the room. They slowly stepped out from there with huge smirks on them.

"We did it..." One boy said in shock "We really did it!" The room was silent but then arupted into loud cheering.

"WHAT A GOAL!" One man said. "We are legend!" another said. "We killed a demon and the world will know us by that!" another said.

The girl sat in the chair all tied up, stared at the bunch of man who were still cheering. The leader looked at the girl and walked towards her. The other men did the same.

"Looks like your only rescuer just died. Not to mention he was a demon." The man laughed "A really weak one too! He couldn't even see that attack coming! How stupid!"

"Who's stupid?" A voice asked coming from behind the bush of men. All of the men froze.

"No way!" The man gasped. He turned to look behind him the men moved out of the way creating a path that lead to Kuuga's body that had been shot, who know's how much!

Kuuga, who was still there lying on the ground, smirked. He raised a hand and then the other and pushed himself off the bloody floor. He stood up, with his head bowed but dripped with blood. Slowly Kuuga raised his head to reveal, _him._

All the men gasped in horror. The sight was terrifying, hideous, revolting and unbearable. "Little girl, please, I suggest you look away" The girl obeyed without hesitation.

"Now..." Kuuga chuckled in amusment. "What is your name?"

Kuuga pointed at the man who captured the girl as captive. The man looked around himself nervously but answered "Goki Aratake"

"Goki...I don't know what you're trying to prove here but, I am a knight of the death... more like prince but still. I am immortal. Thinking you can kill me is very amusing. I feed on death so, death worships me!" Kuuga said. The man shivered. "It is utterly impossible. Well... next to impossible. The only person who could take my life is the Queen of Snakes!"

"Stay away!" The man yelled as Kuuga took a step towards him.

"That's not an option. You have something I'm trying to get." Kuuga pointed at the girl who still had her eyes tightly shut.

"BU-"

Kuuga narrowed his eyes. The lights flickered off, all that was visible was Kuuga's glowing eyes. All of the men screamed and yelled in pain. The lights flickered on. Kuuga smiled when all the men except Goki had collapsed and became lifeless.

"Like I was saying, your after something I want!" Kuuga said staring at Goki with intense eyes. Goki moved to side but then screamed in pain. "Sorry, I was becoming a little weak coming to this building. I need something to feed on." And so Goki fell.

Kuuga smirked and looked over at the girl so was shaking and her eyes were tightly shut. Kuuga crouched down and stared at the girl for a moment. "Open your eyes" Kuuga whispered.

The girl didn't obey at first but she turned her head to face Kuuga and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widen. Kuuga looked at her. Brown, pink, hazel colored hair. Chocolate, violet eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Her petite body was wrapped and covered by a lavender kimono. Kuuga had to admit, for a human girl, she was sure pretty.

"Are you alright?" Kuuga said as gently as he could.

The girl hesitantly nodded.

"That's a relief." Kuuga sighed "What's your name?"

The girl looked down a blushed. Kuuga cocked his head _Why is she blushing?_ The girl whispered "S-Sakura"

"Sakura? What a pretty name! Like the flower, correct?" Kuuga wasn't joking when he asked about the flower. She was a flower in bloom.

"Yes" Sakura answered.

"Let's get you out of this" Kuuga stood up straight to untie the rope that wrapped Sakura's body. Once Sakura was free she stumbles to her feet and looked at Kuuga. "T-Thank you!"

"No need to thank me. I was just low on energy. I needed to feed." Kuuga snapped his mouth shut. He realized that he just revealed to all the men that he was a demon. It's a good thing he killed them but this girl still knew that he was a demon and she wasn't dead. He knows his punshment but he wasn't so sure he should kill Sakura or not.

"Sakura..."

"Yes?" Sakura looked up at Kuuga who had his head bowed. Kuuga slowly raised his head.

Sakura gasped. "No..."

"I'm very sorry" Kuuga frowned and he took position and soon after a couple seconds he launched towards Sakura.

* * *

**_There you are guys! The 21st chapter! I hope you enjoyed! OH BOY! STORY IS GETTING INTENSE! SO MUCH SUSPENSE! Anyways! Wish me good luck on my life! I hope things will get better for me! The 22nd chapter will be coming soon! I hope... Please review THANX!_**

**_~KiityCat98_**


	22. History

**_I'm really sorry for making you guys wait a long time for the new chapter but uh...here it is! BTW! I thought of some new stories to make for Maid Sama after I finish Fox,Fallen,Angel and MajorxMinor. I'll make an extra chapter after this chapter maybe later to show you guys the ideas. And you guys can vote on what story you want me to publish first in September ...or after I'm finished with Fox, Fallen, Angel. And please please please vote! Sorry I left you guys hanging from the last chapter. And I'm still going to let you guys hanging in suspense! HA-HA! I'm so cruel..._**

* * *

Gerald and Erika flew back to Takumi's shrine exactly at the time they promised Misaki that they'd be back. Before Sunrise. The managed to find good information about Misaki's species and past. Her ancestors and family background. They found what could be inside Misaki's right eye that is making her hurt so much.

Gerald and Takumi had made it back to the shrine. They had met Takumi at the entrance, he had a worried, torn face on. Not a hint of happiness. Seeing Misaki suffering must've pushed him off the edge.

"Did you managed to find anything?" Takumi asks as Gerald and Erika took their landing.

"Very good ones." Erika says but hesitates and says "Why aren't you in there with Misaki?"

"Do you think I can stay in there watching her suffer?! Besides, she's sleeping." Takumi growls. This whole situation really is making him lose himself. His heart was beginning to freeze. If Misaki's dies, god knows what he'll do.

"Sleeping or not, you should stay in there to take care of her and protect her! You call yourself a faithful master?!" Erika glares at Takumi who glared back. "You love her don't you?!"

"Of course I do, I just needed to get some air." Takumi fires. He fisted his hands in anger and gritted his teeth.

Erika rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but Gerald steps in and cuts her off. "Stop it, both of you! We need to talk about Misaki's problem here. You both are so immature!"

"Like your not," Takumi mutters. Gerald and Erika both shot Takumi a dirty look. "Watch your mouth, winged crow!" Erika hisses at Takumi.

"Crow? I'm a perfect Fallen Angel! If I'm a crow, you two are ducks!" Takumi chuckled grimly. Erika's jaw dropped and she stood up and slapped him.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Erika screeches. Here eyes were flaring with anger. Honestly, this whole situation really pushed everyone off. Erika raised a fisted hand as if to punch Takumi but Gerald grabbed her hand before it charged towards Takumi.

"What's gotten into you, Erika?! You're never violent!" Gerald had to yell over her loud screams at Takumi.

"Let go of me! I'm going to kill him!" Erika hisses "I care about Misaki and I just met her! Doesn't look like Takumi thinks much of her! Oh ho ho ho, I can't wait to tell her so she can kill the crap outta Takumi!"

"I told you my reasons why I had to leave! Besides, Misaki is the world to me as I am to her."

"I find that hard to believe!"

"STOP IT!" Gerald yells. He looks down at his fiance who was still glaring and snarling at Takumi. "Erika, go and take care of Misaki. I'll tell Takumi about what we found."

"Fine, but I better not see that face of his again!" Erika looked at Takumi, he looked like a mess. His hair was wild and out of place, his eyes that used to shimmer like Emeralds was now a dull green with no glow and light in it. He looked so tired that he looked as though he was about fall and sleep on the spot. Erika looked over at his arm, it had scars. Probably from Misaki scratching him because of her pain.

"As do I" Takumi walks away not looking at Erika. Gerald sighed and patted Erika on the head and followed after Takumi who took one last glance at Misaki's room. He frown and kept walking to the living room 2 doors down from Misaki's.

Takumi walked into the dark room. As he enters his dark wings glowed so did Gerald's but Gerald turned the lights on. "Too bad, My wings looks great in the dark." Takumi sighed

"So does mine but you don't see me complaining." Gerald says. "What happen to you anyways?"

Takumi closed his eyes and frowned. "Misaki."

"Ah" Gerald nodded "Tell me."

"While you guys were gone into the royal library, Misaki screamed on top of her lungs, she got paralyzed for a couple of minutes a couple of times. Tears fell from her eyes so much I lost count! She looked at me with those huge sad amber eyes it made me want to...I can't describe."

Takumi still had his eyes closed before adding "I never saw Misaki suffer this much before. Well... you know me right? I never had feelings for anyone since what happened to mom."

"I remembered all right. Your heart was as cold as ice. Your emotions were hidden so well"

"Yea. But then I met Misaki." Takumi smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes "I changed into that little boy again."

"One of the reasons I like Misaki. She changes the hearts of those who are impossible to change. She didn't change me but I swore that I wouldn't love anyone because I knew I might hurt them. But Misaki, she made me learn to love again."

Takumi didn't talk for a while. But after a couple minutes he says. "Back to the topic. The information you guys found?"

"Oh right!" Gerald scratched his head. "I'll make it short."

Takumi waited.

"Misaki's ancestors made promises with the sprites. Turns out that Misaki's ancestor's clan was in danger and needed the protection of sprites. The fox clan was endangered. Humans were hunting them down and killing them. Sure the foxes were strong but the Human's found ways to block the foxes powers and strength. I don't even know how."

"But if the humans back then created those weapons and knew about us demons how come they act like something happened?"

"That's the thing. The sprites promised to erase the memories of all the humans that knew about the supernatural life, if the foxes promised to allow them control their eldest, strong daughter of the clan Master. So, the sprites get to become Misaki's body, to help her become stronger and protect herself and others. Of course it causes pain for Misaki was the sprite is to be born. But the sprite is strong and powerful. Add that power and Misaki's power."

"But that's a good thing." Takumi says.

"It is, but...after the sprite is done it's job, or when Misaki's heart darkens or when Misaki doesn't need the sprite anymore or when it's time that the sprite moves on to someone else, her fate is to die."

"WHAT?!" Takumi yells. Misaki is to die after the sprite is done with Misaki.

"I'm sorry Takumi. But it's what happened to the past fox maidens." Gerald bowed his head. He wasn't so pleased with his result either.

Takumi stood frozen in the chair. His teeth gritted together as if to keep him from screaming in anger and depression. His first love, will die. Probably in short times notice. "That can't happen"

"It will. We can't change her fat-"

"WE'LL PROTECT HER! WE'LL KEEP HER FROM DYING! WE'LL KEEP THAT SPRITE FROM EVER ESCAPING HER BODY! WE'LL KEEP MISAKI ALIVE!"

Gerald stared at Takumi for a long time before saying "There's more. You can keep Misaki from dying. She has another fate. It's been 9 generations. Every generation of a fox maiden who gets the sprite will pass on their tails. The first maiden who died will give the next generation of the fox maiden a second tail. That 2nd generation maiden gets 2 tails and the 3rd generation maiden gets 3 tails and so on. Every 9 generations, a fox maiden will survive! Misaki is the 9th generation so she lives. She is the strongest fox maiden! In Korean they say a Gumiho, 9 tailed fox demon."

Takumi slumps into the couch and sighed with relief. "That's good news. I thought you were putting more stress on me enough to make me want to kill myself."

"I wouldn't, but Misaki's life is very delicate and important. Her life is very valuable we have to keep her alive no matter what."

* * *

_**Sorry guys! The chapter is a bit short... forgive me! I never seem to make my chapters for this story long! It's so frustrating sometimes! Anyways, I'm not good with writing suspense and history about somethings. I'm such a loner I don't know how to express so please forgive me! Later! Until next time which is the bonus chapter that I will explain later! Please review!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	23. Changes Part 1

_**Hey Guys! Just a reminder that the vote for a new story ends July 23 and I'll give out the results on July 24. The winning story will be published somewhere between August and September (Guessing). I'll publish the story when Fox, Fallen, Angel is complete. So please continue voting for me! If you don't feel like reviewing your vote go can go on Facebook and vote. In the search bar type in " Kaichou wa Maid-sama (Usui Takumi and Misaki Ayuzawa). Click your first result. Go to recent post by others and you'll see Kieu Nguyen posting for FanFiction. Post your vote there. Anyways! Enjoy the Chapter! OH WAIT A SEC! I know that some of you are curious about what happen to Kuuga and Sakura... er ahaha, that'll come probably in the next chapter. DON'T KILL ME!**_

* * *

Misaki's eyes fluttered open and the bright light hit her. She groaned and got up slowly carefully just in case it might cause pain if she were to get up quickly. She sat up, her back curving downwards, she touched her right eye gently. _Is it OK?_ she thought. She wondered if her eye had any changes while that event last night. She wondered if it's swelled up. Very curious about her eye, she forced herself to get up. Slowly again. She didn't feel any sudden pain in her body, in fact she felt a sudden jolt of energy.

Still confused her walked to the bathroom located on the left side of her room. She reached out for the doorknob and open the door but heard a crack coming below her, she looked down to see the doorknob broken. _That's strange..._

The door opened and Misaki walked inside placing the broken doorknob, that is in her hand, and placed it on the counter. Still wondering why it broke, she scratched her head and looked up at the mirror. A girl with long dark raven locks, pale while skin stared at Misaki. Misaki smiled. She looked OK. It took her a minute to realized what changed in her appearance. Her eye. Instead of being that bright amber color, its light shade of jade. A color similar to Takumi's emerald green.

"W-What h-happen?!" Misaki exclaimed. She touched her eyes. _It's green! _"My eyes!" Misaki squeaked. Misaki reached forward to touch the mirror and the girl in the mirror with a mask of shock mimicked her. Before Misaki could even touch the mirror with the tips of her fingers, the mirror cracked. Misaki jolted back. She shivered. _What's happening?! _Before Misaki could scream the pieces of the mirror exploded sending Misaki running out of the room.

"T-Takumi!" Misaki gasped. There was no response. She tried again "TAKUMI!" She screamed. "Gerald! Erika! Kuuga!"

Scared, she got up and ran to the door and swung it open, literally. She door swung off it's place and crashed to the ground. It landed with a crash. Misaki stared wide eyed and looked at her hands. Misaki's teeth began to shake. Not wanting to take it anymore she jumped over the broken door, not exactly jumping. More like flying. She crashed through the room and before she knew it she was in the air._  
_

Misaki screamed. "HELP!". She opened her eyes and looked around her, and then down. How far was she up in the sky? Pretty far up. Misaki didn't know what was going on, she jump and it send her flying 50ft in the air. Misaki then felt the wind zipping past her. She was falling. Misaki screamed again. Where was Takumi at this time? Where was her to save her?

Misaki felt a pain in the her right eye. _OH NO!_ But it shocked her that she didn't feel the pain of crashing, in fact she didn't even feeling the pain of her eye anymore. She just felt normal. Misaki felt great. She opened her eyes and looked around herself. She was still in the air but not falling. She was floating down. "What is this?" She says to herself.

A feeling of happiness and peace washed through her. A laugh managed to escape her lips. Misaki looked down at her hands, they glowed. Her whole body glowed in fact. Was this the doing of the eye? It was amazing. Being in the air, feeling free and wonderful was everything. Was one of the things she experienced when she met Takumi.

Soon she felt her feet touch the smooth and wonderful feeling of grass. It was soft. She never noticed before. It was weird how emotional she felt since waking up. Misaki shook her head to get out of her thoughts. She had to find out what's going on to her. She looked around her, she was in the yard. _I have to find the others!_

Misaki ran to the living room. Knowing like other times, It'll take her a minute or more to reach the living room, because the yard was huge. But it took took her less then a second to reach the living room. Before she knew it, she was in the living room. A gust of wind blew at her. _What's going on?!_

Not wanting to know she shook herself out of her thoughts and looked around the living room, they weren't here. She went to the door and reaches out for the knob. But she hesitates knowing what happened to the other doors when she opened it. Misaki touched the knob gently and slowly opened it but jumps back when she heard a crack. Misaki fell to the floor. Scared, she covered her face with her hands. Her head bowed and Misaki could feel tears touching her cheeks.

Misaki pulled her hands off her face but then from the corner of her eyes she caught the color of her hair. Misaki gasped lightly and touched her hair and took it to her eyes and examined it. Is this possible?! Her hair, it was... a light color of cloud white. Misaki flinched away from the stand of hair. Her took at her hands they were shaking. Misaki hugged herself in fear and curled up into a ball.

"Whats... happening to...me?" Misaki whispers as she sobs. "Where's Takumi? I'm scared!"

Misaki didn't feeling her changes but her eyes changed, her hair, her strength, her abilities, her speed. Her hair was white, her eyes were green! She could control her strength! She couldn't control how she jumped. The mirror exploded before she could even touch it! This experience was a nightmare. Misaki then realized how she could get help. Kanou! He was a seer maybe he could help her find out what's going on to her!

A smile touched her lips and she stood up and wiped her eyes. She ran...or so more like she transported to the door. She was so nervous that she might not be able to control her strength but she can't waste her time not finding answers. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed at the door, hoping that it wont break. Misaki heard a crash and she flinched. _That's not good. _She opened her eyes, there before her was a door broken into pieces. Misaki bit her lips gently, or so she thought. She could taste blood on the lips. Misaki groaned. Another problem to deal with. She ignored everything and ran to the yard. It took her no time at all, she got there in what seems like less than a second.

Misaki was in the yard. She walked towards the gate. She opened it and she took a step forward. But then realized that her ears and and tails weren't hiden. Misaki closed her eyes and her demon form. Thinking she's completely in her human form she ran to the town.

Misaki was confused. People around her screamed and yelped. Some gasped. What's going on? They were all staring at her with eyes of horror, confusion, curiosity, shock, amazement. Misaki stoped running and people began to form a circle around her. Feeling helpless and confused she asked,

"What?"

She listened to what they were saying "Is she cosplaying?"

"It's rare to find someone with white hair!"

"Is her eyes OK? One is green and the other is actually glowing!"

"A fox!"

"That's such a realistic costume!"

"Look at her tails!"

"There's nine! She has nine tails!"

Misaki froze. She looked down at her body. She was in her demon form! "I-It's not what it looks like!" she says. Scared and helpless. A small boy walked up to her and her took a step back. "Stay away!"

"Are you alright miss?" the boy asked, staring up at her with anxious eyes. "I can help"

"NO!" Misaki held a hand out she she heard the boy scream in pain. Misaki stared wide-eyed at the injured boy. She saw a couple people running to the boy that was send flying away from Misaki. The crowd gasped and said "SHE'S A DEMON!" some said "WITCHCRAFT" but most said "SHE'S A KITSUNE!"

The crowd began to walk away from Misaki. Misaki shiver and her tears overflowed. "No" she whispers, then she turned to the boy that she hand hurt. The boy was surronded by a small pool of blood. Misaki gasped. Misaki dropped to her knees. She covered her face with her hands. The boy that was trying to help Misaki, was probably dead. She heard her name then. "Isn't that Misaki?" A boy asked. Misaki raised her head and looked at the boy helplessly. A boy with a short green hair and a girl like appearance stared at Misaki with eyes wide. Yukimura.

"Misaki!" Yukimura ran towards Misaki but stopped when Misaki yelled.

"Don't come close to me!" she sobs.

"Don't get too close to her!" A woman yelled at Yukimura, Misaki turned her attention to her. "She could kill you!"

"SHE'S EVIL! SHE KILLED AND INNOCENT BOY!" A man yelled. Misaki froze. _Did I really kill that little boy?!_ She screamed a sob.

"MISAKI!" She heard another boy call out, she recognized this voice. Kanou. Kanou ran into the circle between Misaki and the humans. He crouched down beside Misaki and smiled at her. Misaki saw sweat beads falling from his scalp. Kanou looked at Misaki and whispers "Cover you mouth". Misaki obeyed and covers her mouth. Kanou reached into his pockets and pulled out a gold and white dust dugged his hand into the soil beside Misaki and a huge cloud surrounded them.

"Kanou!" Misaki cried. She looked up at Kanou who panicked. His eyes were flaring.

"Follow me" He whispers, Misaki nodded. She trusted Kanou. After all, he was on the side of Misaki during the war. Kanou grabbed Misaki wrist, helping her get up. "Before it's too late, we have to run out of here. That cloud I pushed out is a memory cloud. It takes the memories of the people who saw your Demon side."

"Thank you, Kanou!" Misaki cries and the two runs into the forest. "Where are we going?" Misaki asked

"Somewhere away from here. Far away. It's not safe for you here. You're going through changes that are very dangerous." he hesitates before adding "You're dangerous, Misaki."

"I'm dangerous?!" Misaki chokes, remembering what she did to the little boy.

"Your changes are beyond natural! I'll explain later."

Misaki nods and asks "Where's Takumi and the others?"

Kanou sighs and closed his eyes. He shakes his head.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Misaki screams at Kanou.

Kanou looks at Misaki sadly "You- I think you killed them."

* * *

_**THAT'S ALL! THNX FOR READING! BYES!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


	24. Changes Part 2

_**Here is part 2 of 'Changes'! OH right! And the long awaited chapter of what happened to Kuuga and Sakura! Sorry for the wait! And also, I don't know if this schedule will work or not without disruptions but, since I have 2 stories going on right now, I'll take only the weekdays updating. **_

_**Monday- Fox, Fallen, Angel**_

_**Tuesday- Major x Minor**_

**_Wednesday_**_**- Fox, Fallen, Angel**_

_**Thursday- Major x Minor**_

_**Friday- Fox, Fallen, Angel**_

_**I'll be taking weekends off, if that's OK with you guys, just because my parents are usually home on weekends so we tend to go shopping or to places to enjoy our self! OK that's all I think I have to say right now...OH! Now! Time for the results~! I think I'll reveal it to go guys today! Of course, I'll be publishing all the stories in order of which one is the winner! **_

_**1. Warmth of a Cold Heart**_

_**Votes~ 103**_

_**2. Come to Me**_

_**Votes~ 83**_

_**3. Soul Mate**_

_**Votes~ 79**_

_**4. My personal Maid**_

_**Votes~ 63**_

_**=328 votes all together**_

_**I want to thank all of you who participated in the vote! I really appreciate it! And if your wondering where I got all the votes from, its from voting sites, alot of you guys send me texts. Some of you guys PM me. So I'll be publishing Warmth of a Cold Heart first! YAY! So It'll be published on...September 8th! I'm already starting to type up the story and guarantee you guys will love it! So wait until then and keep on reviewing and keep on reading my updates and I might publish the story early! HA-HA! ENJOY THE CHAPTER~!  
**_

* * *

_"_No...!" Sakura gasped quietly, taking steps back as Kuuga takes a step towards her "Y-You can't! You saved me to let me live, didn't you?!"

Kuuga stopped and looked up at the girl who was trembling in fear. She looked at Kuuga, her eyes were wide and frightened much more then she was when tied up on the chair by dangerous men who tend to do many things with her. Kuuga was her savior but now transformed into her killer and murderer. It was true, he did tend to rescue her and set her free from the men but he had forgotten that he can never reveal himself to a human. If he did, it's fine to kill them and not get punished but to let them live, gives him grave danger. It's a disgrace to all snakes, that's why he has to kill Sakura.

"You don't understand what it means if I let you live," Kuuga murmurs, not looking at the innocent human girl "for my sake, you have to die."

"Why?! Why can't you let me live?!" Sakura screams at Kuuga but then began to cry and sob. "Please!" She chokes the words. She takes a step back, still crying. Sakura wanted to run but a part of her says that she shouldn't and she should stay here with the demon. Kuuga finally looked at Sakura. His eyes began to glow, which frightened Sakura even more. Kuuga's glowing eyes could kill her instantly but Kuuga controlled it. He didn't want her to die like the men did.

"You don't understand! If a human finds me out, I'm in grave danger! Don't you realized I broke a law?!" Kuuga yells at her. He didn't intend to, the words just escaped his lips.

"What law? There's no law for this...!" Sakura says.

"There's another world out there. A world of demons. I just revealed myself to you, unless you die, I'm in danger and I may die" Kuuga honestly didn't want to die, he had a life to live. He's lived for half a millennium. He wanted to live more. He want to live forever. And of course, he's immortal. But all immortals can die. Immortals die by there ruler. His ruler was Queen Coriella. When she gives death it's not going to peaceful. It's not going to be quick. She's going to make us experience the pain for days. It's torture.

"Y-you selfish creature!" Sakura mutters "You care for weather you live or die! You demons are immortal! You must've lived for centuries! And here I am, only lived for 20 years! barley a century!"

_She's only lived for 20 years? _Kuuga thought. Kuuga lived for more than 500 years and here is the innocent, human girl that only lived for 20. Kuuga took a thought. He was being selfish, but that didn't matter. He was always taught to care only for himself. He did as he was taught. He only ever cared for himself. He never hesitated to do so. But here he is hesitating for a human girl.

Sakura's trembling slowed as she saw Kuuga's eyes going back to normal, and his body relaxing. _Is he going to spare me? _Sakura thought. The room was quiet except for Kuuga's heavy breathing. Kuuga stood frozen, a monster inside of him was screaming to attack her and keep himself from danger. A part of him want to free her and allow him to die. Giving life to someone who hasn't experienced life yet. Even though Kuuga was taught to always care for himself, he was also taught to be a good snake.

Sakura took a deep breath, and took a step towards Kuuga, who stood frozen. Kuuga didn't cringe away so Sakura gained a little confidence and she took another step forward and then another. She was very cautious not to make her moves too quick that makes it harder for him. She took another step until she was about a meter from him.

"A-Are you OK?" Sakura asks Kuuga quietly. Sakura parted her lips to say something else to Kuuga but Kuuga interrupted her and replies,

"I'm trying to decide weather to kill you and care for myself or spare you and sacrifice myself." Kuuga chuckles grimly. He hated to pick between two choices that can benefit him and others. "I-I want- no I _need_ to kill you, but I _want_ to spare you!"

Sakura didn't say anything, she was little shocked that he wanted to spare her. _Didn't he say he will be in grave danger in he didn't me? _Sakura felt a little relief but she also didn't. Sakura was a selfless girl, and she knew that better than anyone. If Kuuga didn't kill her, then he'll be killed. He'll be killed because of _her_!

"Kill me" Sakura says bravely. She stood up tall and braced herself. She didn't want someone to die for her. That was unbearable. She didn't look at Kuuga. She was also sure that he'll kill her. For his sake. Was he going to kill her so fast that she wont feel it? Or will he kill her so that she will feel it? Will he kill her with his own hands, or will he use his eyes? So many questions raced through her head that slowly made her scared again.

Kuuga stared at the human girl who stood confidently, ready to get killed. _Does she really want to be killed that badly?_ Kuuga thought. Humans normally want to live. They always want to live. Of course death is something to fear, even the demons feared death. Everyone goes through death no matter who they are. Even if they live to the end of time, by then they die right? They must experience death sometimes in their life. Someday. This girl had to die sometimes in her life. Just like Kuuga, he has to die one day. Immortal or not.

"Why?" Kuuga chuckles lightly.

Sakura opens her eyes and looked at Kuuga, confused. "What do you mean 'why'?" Sakura asks "Don't you want to want to live?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't" Kuuga smiles a small smile

"Then why are you asking me that?" Sakura asks again.

"Because most humans want to live than die. Don't they want to grow old with someone they love or something like that?" Kuuga says. Kuuga watched Sakura's face become even more confused. This amused him.

"O-Of course, but-"

"But what?" Kuuga leans in towards Sakura "I'm giving you this chance to live" Kuuga had decided he won't kill her. He decided he was going to give life to this girl, Sakura. He thought about it, and it turns out, he was being selfish. He cared for himself for way too long. It's time that he cared for someone else.

"If I live, you die. I don't want anyone to die for me!" Sakura felt tears creep to her eyes. Sakura was really touched, having this person, who was really willing to give up their life for her. It really breaks her heart. Sakura is a kind, friendly and a really selfless girl. But also sometimes really childish. Even though people use her kindness she is just happy to make them happy.

"Although I just met you, Sakura. I think you should live. And your right, I'm being to selfish. I cared more about myself then others. It's about time I start to care for others a little." Kuuga sighs and smiles at Sakura who looked helplessly at Kuuga. Kuuga watched Sakura as her tears began to over flow.

Kuuga pretends to be distracted from her crying, he looks outside and realized how late it's gotten "Oh my!" He says "Look at how late it's gotten! Shouldn't you be heading back to your house? Your parents are probably really worried about you by now.!"

Sakura wipes her eyes and also looks outside. Before she says anything Kuuga waves at her and takes his leave.

* * *

Kuuga ended up leaving Sakura at the house. He began to feel a little worried about her but she said that she knew the way back to her house. Apparently this happens often to her. Getting lost, that she knows all the places around the town that she knows where everything is. Sakura said that she's always being kidnapped because she's very popular. She seems to have a confession from a guy almost all the time, and she always turns them down. It seems to have infuriate them and cause them to kidnap Sakura. Kuuga now thought of Sakura as a trouble Magnet because of love.

Kuuga got back to the shrine in about an hour because he got lost a couple times again. Kuuga stopped at the huge flight of stairs and actually wished that he was an angel. He wished he had wings now. Kuuga sighed and began to climb the 100 steps. Kuuga couldn't understand why so many steps were needed. He couldn't understand why the shrine had to be on top of that mountain! Ridiculous!

As Kuuga climb he thought about Sakura. He didn't know why though. He thought about many things about her. Where she lived, what she was like, what her dream was, did she like anyone, did she have siblings, who her friends were, was she bullied anywhere in her life, what was her interests, her hobbies, what her parents were like, if she's still scared of him. So many things. But he then snapped out of his wild thoughts. _WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER?! SHE'S NOT EVEN MY TYPE!_

Kuuga's thoughts then ran wild of Sakura being his _type_. Kuuga thought about it, he liked a girl who was pretty. Kuuga thought of Sakura wearing fashionable clothing and her face was covered of make up. The finest mascara that made her eyes huge, warm and light blushes, and a light pink lipstick to match it all. Kuuga mentally slapped himself just then.

_No, I like a very smart girl!_ Kuuga thought. And his thoughts ran wild again. His thoughts pictured Sakura as a teacher. Her pink pig-tails let down and she was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body. Sakura wearing oval glasses and high heels. And the male students drooling over her. Kuuga felt a sudden jab in his stomach. He then mumbled something unpleasant. Kuuga tried to stop thinking about Sakura, but that task failed greatly. He thought of Sakura in so many ways he lost count. _  
_

When Kuuga made it to the top of the stairs he was sweating! But not that much since the breeze of the night cooled him off, but he was still breathing heavily. "Whew!" Kuuga sighs. He was relief to have made it to the top. He doesn't know how Misaki manages to climb up these stairs every time he goes out to the town! But Kuuga had to admit it. That was good exercise even though he didn't really need it. Right now, he needed to think about what's going to happen to him since he let Sakura live. _What a life..._

Kuuga started towards his room. Man did his legs burn right now! But he was so tired he build enough energy to make it to his bed and rest. It doesn't really make sense but it happened. As Kuuga trudged towards his room, he smelled the angels. 3 of them. But he couldn't smell Misaki. Well, he could but not the smell he always smelled. Curious he turned around and headed towards Misaki's room.

He could smell and sense the aura of a new angel. _I guess that's the fiancee_ Kuuga thought a rolled his eyes. He was not excited to meet the new angel. They were enemies after all. He pulled the door to Misaki's room open. And there lays Misaki, who looked completely lifeless and awful. And the angel, who looked like she killed Misaki.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Kuuga yelled at the angel maiden.

Erika jumped at his sudden yelling she could see it's the snake she had seen from before. The snake that that Misaki and Takumi invited inside. Erika then felt anger boiling inside her "I'm not doing anything to her!" she yells back

"THEN WHY DOES SHE LOOK DEAD?!" Kuuga yells at her pointing at Misaki.

"You were too busy taking a walk, you missed what happened to her!" Erika says "Her eye suddenly started to go _wild_ and glow green! So now here she is, laying here, _sleeping"_

"SHE'S-_ sleeping? _Oooh!" Kuuga realized. "Er...ehehe sorry, she just looks more dead then alive, and I just met you, so I assumed you did something to her."

Erika rolled her eyes, "Thanks for your trust." Erika says, going back to look at Misaki. Misaki's raven locks were spread everywhere and her hair was messed up all over her face. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Her eyes were swelling from the crying. Erika felt a tug at her heart just staring at Misaki. Erika leans in and pulls the hair off Misaki's face.

"How long was she like this?" Kuuga asks, walking around Erika and Misaki to take a seat on the chair beside Misaki's bed.

"Since Midnight. So, about 5 hours." Erika says. But she didn't look at Kuuga. She still absolutely hated snakes, after what she learned about Takumi and Gerald's history with them.

"I've been gone for 2 hours?!" Kuuga's jaw dropped. He thought he was only gone for like 2 hours. But now that he thought about it. He climbed down the stairs which took him like 30 minutes, he wandered around town which probably took him 1hr 30 minutes. Then he had to rescue Sakura which like took him...1 hour? Then he wandered around town again, and got lost. Another hour. And then he climb the stairs again, 40 minutes because he stopped climbing to rest about every 10 steps for like 2 minutes.

"Pretty much. He missed the whole event, of Misaki screaming in pain, me and Gerald flying to the angel's realm, me and Takumi insulting each other"

"You guys insulted each other?! That would've been fun to watch!" Kuuga laughed quietly. "I would've loved to see Takumi insulted. Or any angels insulted"

"Whatever" Erika say rolling her eyes again at Kuuga.

The _two_ of them sat there for while, Erika worrying about Misaki, and Kuuga also worrying about Misaki but mainly worried about himself and weather he'd live until tomorrow. But Queen Coriella was busy punishing Tora. But what Kuuga had done, was much, much worse then breaking a treaty.

Erika saw Misaki trembling time after time. She usually hums a little song, and Misaki would calm down. It's as though Misaki is a little daughter and Erika was her Mother. Erika smiled, she had a dream of becoming a mother. She dreamed of giving birth, naming the child, playing with the child, feeding it, bathing it, growing up with it, taking it to school, caring for it, watching and being there while the child grows, caring for it when it's sick. Right now was like Erika taking care of her child while it's sick, and humming a lullaby to sooth the child.

Erika noticed Misaki's face was worse, and Misaki began to sweat even more. Erika panicked, but she calmed herself and hummed Misaki a song, but its didn't work. Erika patted Misaki's head to sooth her. This always worked on Erika's little sister but it didn't seem to work on Misaki. Misaki's eyebrow twitched in pain. Her lips parted as if she was ready to scream, but nothing came out. Erika jumped and squealed when she heard a _CRASH_. Erika looked up from Misaki to see what happened. The mirror beside Misaki's bed fell. Erika started to wonder how that even happened.

Erika, creeped out, looked back at Misaki whose eyes were wide opened. Her amber eyes were now a bright glowing green. Misaki's face was turned towards Erika, her eyes staring at her. But Erika couldn't see her eyes, just a bright glow of where her eyes were. Erika gasped when she saw Misaki's face. Misaki didn't look like herself though. Her eyes green. Her hair, a pale white. Her skin, more pale then it was before. Misaki looked, like Kuuga said, more dead than alive. It didn't even look like Misaki was herself at all. If Misaki was herself, she'd be screaming and panicking at the top of her lungs.

Erika, still confused and scared, opened her mouth to say something to Misaki but was interrupted when a huge gust of wind broke through the doors and Erika screamed as it the gust of wind crash into her and send her flying into the walls. A flash of pain washing through her. Kuuga finally woke up by the gust of wind and Erika's screaming. He saw Erika on the ground beside the walls, and layed there in pain. He ran to Erika "Are you OK?!" Kuuga had to yell over the wind.

"M-Misaki...!" Erika managed to gasp, she pointed over at Misaki's bed. "I'm fine! Go help her!" Erika screams sitting up.

_Misaki?_ Kuuga obeyed and stood and ran to Misaki's bed. He fell to the ground hitting it hard when a gust of wind blew into the room again. "MISAKI!" He yells.

Kuuga tried to get to Misaki's bed quickly as he can, but he ended up taking small slow steps. It was very difficult to walk so he ended up crawling. As he lifts a hand the wind pushed it back. It took all of Kuuga's muscle to lift her hand. Kuuga lifts his other hands. And does the same thing every time. Each time was even more harder because he used his energy. But he eventually makes it to Misaki's bed. The wind seems to have pushed him down. With a crash he groans loudly. He pushes himself up with all his might. He raises an arm to place it on Misaki's bed to support him. First the left and then the right. Gasping for air, he stains to pull himself up.

"MISAKI!" He yells again, as he finally pulls his full body up. Then he saw her. Misaki's eyes that were once amber could no longer be visible. All that is visible was a very bright green glow in the area of her eyes. Her hair that was once a very pretty raven lock, is now the color of a white fluffy cloud. The same color as Queen Coriella.

"MISAKI! CONTROL YOURSELF!" Kuuga yells over the wind. But that made Misaki's eyebrows crunch together. That made her angry. Misaki raises a delicate finger that send Kuuga flying across the room, to the doors, out of Misaki's room. Kuuga yells in pain as Erika did. He crashed into the walls and he lays there trembling. He heard people screaming his name. He looked up to see Takumi and Gerald running towards Kuuga. Kuuga didn't want to waste time. He got up and pointed inside Misaki's room.

Takumi and Gerald turned directions and headed for Misaki's room. Leaving Kuuga, bleeding. But Kuuga manages to get up again. But this time, he's being crushed into the walls. A flash of pain washes through him, something was being pushed through him. He screams in pain again but restrains from screaming.

Takumi and Gerald opens their wings to fight there way through the strong wind. Gerald was aiming to go to Misaki but then he spotted Erika. He stared wide eyed at her. He changed directions to go and help Erika. Their eyes finally meet. Erika stands up and looks over at Misaki. He got the message. The 3 angels had to help Misaki. Takumi couldn't wait for Gerald and Erika, he stormed towards Misaki. He didn't want her to suffer more. The wind wasn't a problem. His wings were strong enough. But the fact that Takumi fought his way through, made possessed Misaki angrier. Her eyes narrowed and Takumi screamed in pain.

Possessed Misaki hopped off her bed. She walked towards Takumi who fell to the ground, helpless, and in pain from her blood controlling. The strong wind stopped but Misaki's possession didn't. Gerald, Erika and Kuuga immediately flew towards Misaki but Misaki fisted her hands that shot lights at them. The 3 of them were send to the ground, bleeding and drowned by their own blood.

"MISAKI!" Takumi gasped. "IT'S ME! T-TAKUMI!"

Misaki didn't say anything in response but he narrowed her eyes again. It squeeze Takumi's blood. Takumi choked but that didn't him. "MISAKI! LOOK AT ME! CONTROL YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL KILL US ALL!"

Gerald, Kuuga, Takumi and Erika runs toward Misaki together. But Misaki shot fire from her body. Fox Fire. Fox fire is powerful. Nail tailed foxes like Misaki, has strong and very powerful fox fire. They were strong enough to kill an immortal. The fox fire hits Takumi, Gerald, Erika and Kuuga. That send them all flying across the room crashing into one another. Takumi managed to dodge crashing with them, he flies towards Misaki. Takumi used all his speed. Luckily Misaki was a little more slow. Takumi wrapped his arms around Misaki as soon as he reached Misaki. Misaki growls at Takumi, but he didn't let go. He ignored the jabbing pain when Misaki punched and dug her claws into him.

"Misaki!" Takumi says "Control yourself! Please! Remember the moments we had? Remember me and Gerald?"

Takumi could feel blood dripping down his back, soaking was shirt. He looked down at Misaki who stared at Takumi wide eyed. She didn't look angry, but she looked almost innocent. Takumi could have swore he saw a light blush across her cheeks. He smiled. Misaki was still there somewhere. But what shocked him was that tears ran down her cheeks. "Help me" Misaki whispers the tears overflowed but the tears were gone and Takumi found himself flying across the room again.

The four of them watched Misaki point to the corner of the room. A bright flash at first but then the flash was back but bigger. After a couple second a tunnel formed. Misaki stared at the four of them, she used her blood control the four screamed. Misaki saw them bleeding alot. She'd hurt them alot. Misaki shot them again before sending them into the tunnel before it closed. Before possessed Misaki had them go through the tunnel, she caught the eye of the blond. He looked at her sadly. She could see the pain and hurt in them. Possessed Misaki almost had second thoughts but that wasn't going to happen. Every went black then.

* * *

_**OOOOOOOOOOH SORRY! I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER! DO YOU GUYS REALIZE HOW MANY HOURS IT TOOK ME TO COME UP WITH WHAT HAPPENED TO THE FOUR OF THEM?! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL BE GENEROUS AND THOUGHTFUL AND REVIEW FOR ME! THIS TOOK ALL MY EFFORT! THNX FOR READY! BYESSS!  
~KittyCat98**_


	25. Situation

_**Heeeeeeeeeyyyy! Guess what?! Fox, Fallen, Angel is back on...how do you say this...oh! It's back on air (Don't know how else to say it)! Thanks for all your support guys! And you guys are totally right. I shouldn't listen to all those haters! How stupid I was to be effected by it. I guess it was my first FanFic and I didn't have much experience with these things. You guys have brought me to tears by your messages. Literally. I was crying of joy! Thanks again guys! I love you all with all my heart! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I had to read my story all over again to find out what was happening. I don't have a good memory. **_

* * *

Chapter 25- The Situation

Misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing. She couldn't believe that she did such a thing to her friends. More importantly, Takumi. Her lover. How was this even possible? Why was this happening only to her? That's right. Over a million thoughts were racing through their mind. It then made Misaki more and more worried about her friends. It made her dizzy after a couple minutes of thinking.

"Did I do that to them?" Misaki asked as Kanou showed Misaki the Image that flashed through this mind While he was working with Yukimura at the shop. The flashes were about Misaki and the others. He knew this was all going to happen, but he knew that even if he were to earn them, it won't make a difference. The future is already confirmed.

The image was Misaki fighting off Takumi, Gerald, Erika and Kuuga. It showed Misaki's hair long and the colour of a Snow White. Her eyes glowed a bright emerald green. Her expression deadly. It showed Misaki hurting her friends and them on the ground bleeding and yelling her name. At the end of the flash it showed Misaki sending them into this portal.

Kanou sighed and nodded his head in apology. "I'm so very sorry" was all h could say to her at that moment. He was careful not to make eye contact with Misaki, because if he did, he'll feel guilty for not warning the others to prepare for Misaki's attack.

"But I send them somewhere else didn't I? I-It doesn't mean that I killed them. K-Kanou!" Misaki shuddered. She watched in horror as Kanou shook his head slowly at her. She started to feel her tears creeping down her cheeks. Misaki covered her face with her hands and shook her head back and forth in disbelief.

"Your powers are very strong" Kanou continued " You weren't in control at that time. It's likely that they wouldn't have been able to survive that attack from the sprite that lives in your body."

"They're Immortal!" Misaki screamed "They couldn't have died!"

Misaki could see Kanou's lips moving. _Is he speaking? _Misaki thought. She wasn't sure. Everything around her muted. The only thing she could hear was that tiny, scared and sad voice in her head chanting, 'They're alive! They're not dead! They're alive! They're not dead!' The same words chanting inside her thoughts over and over again.

Misaki scanned her memory for that image that Kanou showed her. The scene where 'Misaki' was torturing Takumi. Where she was causing him unimaginable pain. Where it was causing him and the others near death. Misaki could see Takumi's eyes, they were sad and worried for Misaki. Not a hint of worry for himself. Misaki chuckled grimly _That idiot!_ Misaki thought to herself again. Takumi only ever cared for Misaki. He had never cared for himself. The only person he did care for was Misaki. Misaki pressed her lips together to keep herself from crying out. _He's my idiot._ She thought.

Misaki felt something brush against her arm. Her instantly moved away from it and was about to attack but what seems to have brushed against her was only her tail. 'Tails' to be exact. All 9 of her Snow White tails pissed Misaki off. Her powers caused her loved ones pain and sorrow. It was what caused her life into destruction. Misaki glared at the 9 tails that glowed and swayed around with her. The dirt of nature showed itself with the glow of her tails. The longer Misaki stared at her tails, the more she wanted to just rip them off and just leave one tail be. One tail didn't cause a single problem in her life. But Nine did. Nine brought her to hell.

Misaki began to have new thoughts then. What if she wasn't a nine tailed fox demon? What if she wasn't the 9th generation fox maiden? What if her ancestors didn't make that agreement with the sprites? What if she was never a demon in the first place? What if demons never existed? Would her life be happy? Would her life be fine and happy with the ones she loves? Would any of this would even be happening? Why was Misaki given this life in the first place?

"Misaki!" A voice yelled at her "Are you even listening to me?!"

Misaki looked up. A boy with black straight hair and oval glasses staring at her. His brows furrowed. Kanou. Misaki had forgotten that Kanou was with her because of all her thoughts.

"Sorry." Misaki mumbled "I got lost in my own thoughts"

"It's fine. But you have to listen to me. We're in a bad situation." Kanou said to Misaki who had her head bowed. Her eyes were swelled from crying. Misaki looked awful. Not awful as in the opposite of beautiful but awful as in she was feeling awful. Kanou stared at Misaki in apology. Was this the right time to lecture her? Kanou didn't want to make her feel worse then she already was. But he had no choice they had to solve this. They had to find out what happened to the 3 angels and 1 snake. Kanou sighed.

"Misaki." Kanou sighed placing a hand on her right shoulder But Misaki flinched away from him. Kanou stared at her. Why did she do that? He was confused. Did he do something wrong to make her reaction this way?

"S-Sorry Kanou. I-I don't want to hurt you too. You're the only person left to help me." Misaki whimpered. Misaki didn't know what she'd do without Kanou's help. If Kanou wasn't there for her, she'd be the humans dinner by now. Kanou was here to support her. She didn't want to blow that offer.

"Misaki, it's fine. I understand your situation. After all, us creature have to help each other. I fought with you in the war, it's natural for me to help you again." Kanou smiled at her gently.

"I-I guess." Misaki frowned and looked away from him. "But please. Don't come near me. Just in case."

Kanou sighed and shifted back to his seat on a log. The two of them were in the middle of a forest. After running for a while, away from the village, Kanou had to stop running. He was out of breath. But Misaki, she didn't show a single sweat bead. Misaki and Kanou managed to find 2 huge logs to sit on and they also found some fire wood that Kanou spend his 30 minutes chopping up. Kanou had also spend his 10 minutes trying to make a fire. He was humiliated when Misaki used her fox fire. He wasted 45 minutes when Misaki could have did it in 1 minute.

"I don't know if I can, Misaki. I'm pretty worried about you." Kanou admitted. The two of them were pretty close friends. Close friends always worry for each other.

"Don't worry about me." Was what Misaki could say. "Worry about yourself. After all, my evil side could kill you while you sleep."

Kanou chuckled nervously. He was now scared about sleeping. But he regained his composer. He shouldn't worry. It's Misaki. The kind and caring Fox demon who would even hurt a fly, unless she was really annoyed. In this situation, she could kill about anybody right now because of how angry and worried she is.

"We should proba-"

Misaki and Kanou reacted instantly and got into there fighting stance was they heard a sudden noise. They heard a stick cracking. Someone was out there. And it could be anyone at that moment. It could be a human but Misaki didn't sense Human aura. It had to be a demon. The aura was familiar to Misaki. But Kanou seemed to have sat back down. He knew who it was already. But Misaki didn't back down. She held her fighting stance. She felt something boil Inside her. She wanted to fight.

Someone came into view after a couple seconds. Misaki narrowed her eyes. _This deadly aura feels familiar... Who?_ Misaki stared, shocked at the boy. A boy with a bright lime green hair that was swayed to one side. A boy with a mix of gold and lime green eyes. A boy with unusual fangs Sticking out. A guy with a stupid, annoying, evil looking face.

Tora.

Misaki could feel her eye twitch. She could stop this anger she felt towards him. "TORA!" Misaki yelled "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!"

Tora groaned loudly and plugged his ears "Ah! Stop yelling! Your killing my sensitive ears!" Tora walked over casually to an empty log between Misaki and Kanou. He took his seat and stared at Misaki in confusion.

"Why aren't you sitting?" He asked.

"Is that all you could ask me?!" Misaki exclaimed is disbelief. Really this guy was annoying. In such a situation where he just pops out from no where and all he could ask was whether Misaki was going to sit or not. He even asks such a thing after he was punished by Queen Coriella.

"You look different." He says examining Misaki. "I didn't recognized you a thirst but then your loud voice hit me."

"Gee, what. Kind thing to say and don't avoid the question!" Misaki yelled " what are you going here?!"

Tora didn't answer. Instead he layed on his back on the log with his arms at the back of his head to use as a pillow and he closed his eyes. "Too tired to answer."

Misaki fisted her hands, she wanted to slap Tora so much enough to make him bleed to death. He was so unbelievable and carefree at times like this. Why is he here?! What does he want?! How was his punishment that what seemed to have lasted for weeks? Does he know what happened to Misaki? Thoughts raced again. It annoyed Misaki. Her eye twitched again and she felt something weird creeping inside her.

"M-Misaki!" A voice called panicking.

Kanou had saw Misaki's twitched as her eyes started to glow again. It flashed a green but then dimmed again. But he didn't have time to think about that, she was starting to be possessed again. Possessed Misaki isn't something you'd wish to ever see, unless you're a total idiot who is obsessed with power.

Misaki flashed a look at Kanou but she got the message. She was not in control of herself. That's why Misaki felt a awkward sensation. Misaki couldn't believe she was going to be possessed by that sprite again.

"No...!" Misaki gasped quietly.

"It's fine Misaki. You're in control again. That's all that matters, right?" Kanou smiled

Misaki began to say something when a sharp and annoying voice interrupted "Can you two be quiet? I'm trying to sleep and I can't sleep with that yelling and heart warming Words!"

Tora. Again.

Misaki glared at Tora, the bubbly anger was active again. Misaki cringed when she saw a bright flash towards Tora's left shoulder. _Oh No _Misaki bright flash shot towards his left shoulder and it send him flying off the log and onto the dirt. At first she was shocked and really sorry but after having a couple thoughts, Misaki found herself smiling like an idiot.

"OW!" Tora exclaimed as got back on the log. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

It took all of Tora's strength to get back on the log. The pain in his shoulder was killing him but he managed to ignore it. Barely actually.

"Sorry!" Misaki chuckled grimly "It's just that you really pissed me off."

Tora rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder where Misaki had shot him. It felt a little wet. Tora pulled his hand to his eyes and be examined the red liquid that covered his hands completely. He blinked and then looked behind the log. More blood. He looked at Misaki who was smiling.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME! Look at all the blood you caused me!" Tora yelled at Misaki waving his hand in her face. Misaki''s face became apologetic. Misaki really didn't mean to hurt Tora. Her powers were not something she could control so easily. After all, her powers had enhanced by 8 levels. Plus one more level (or more) because of that powerful sprite that her ancestors made a deal with. Misaki sighed. What a life.

"Was not! It just happened OK? I'm not used to my New powers! And besides, now isn't the time for this!" Misaki yelled "I'm way too worried right now! I'm too heart broken! Everything happened so suddenly so leave me alone!"

Tora's eyes widened when he saw Misaki's eyes started to fill with tears. This wasn't the Misaki he knew for 5 days. The Misaki he knew was the Misaki who was brave, strong and fearless. This Misaki was a Misaki who was weak, sad and helpless. He could also see a hint of a scared Misaki in her eyes. Tora couldn't understand it but he felt something towards Misaki. Worry?

Tora watched Misaki walk off into the forest. Her arms crossed against her chest. She began to walk away alone and silently into the forest. Tora noticed, but Misaki had 9 tails now. Her hair was white and her eyes were the same color as Takumi's. Green emerald. Misaki stood out too much. Her tails glowed so much that she was a walking and real life size firefly. Misaki was out of sight after a second. Well...barely a second. Her speed was out of control too. That had Tora's jaw drop open. Kanou wasn't shocked he kept sitting at the log, staring into the crackling fire.

"Is she OK?" Misaki heard Tora ask Kanou. Misaki decided to ignore their conversation. It was rude to eavesdrop anyways. Misaki decided to take a long walk into the forest. Hoping to get away from everything. From her stress. From Tora and take time to think for a bit. She was way too stressed and angry to just sit around with two fools.

"She's fine. She just needs some alone time." Kanou said not looking at Tora.

"So...who are you?" Tora asks. It was weird for Tora to suddenly be left alone with a stranger he had no idea who it was.

"I should be asking you that" Kanou said

"Aren't you a seer? You should have already saw me coming." Tora looks over at Kanou

"I thought you didn't know who the hell I was." Kanou smiled grimly

"I don't. But I can sense your aura. You're a seer as far as I know." Tora sighs not returning the grim smile.

Tora could sense Kanou's aura. It was the first aura he could sense since he got into the forest. Misaki's was second. Although he didn't recognize Misaki's aura. Misaki's aura had changed since she had transformed. Tora had sense a very powerful aura. He was curious about whether he could take her on or not so he headed into the forest, hoping to battle this powerful demon. But it turns out that it was just Misaki. At first he thought it was a waste but it turns out that it wasn't. Seeing how Misaki had changed and all.

"So how was your punishment?" Kanou asks

"My punishment huh?" Tora scratches his head and frustration of the memory "Fine I suppose"

Tora's punishment wasn't all that bad at first. It wasn't as painful as he had suspect it would be. It wasn't bad. It wasn't unbearable. It wasn't hell like everyone in the snake kingdom said it was. In fact. He didn't get a punishment at all. He did but it didn't seemed to be a punishment. But Tora saw it as a punishment somehow. Queen Coriella had always known Tora as a playboy. His punishment was to stay away from the girls and locked up in a cell. After he realized how stupid the punishment was he yelled at the queen and that got him into the Queen's wrath.

The queen ended up pushing Tora into a cell with disgusting slim and dirt mixed with water. The queen knew that Tora was a clean freak. So cell was the perfect punishment enough for Tora. In the cell, it held spider webs. But it belonged to the Spider demons. Spider demons were deadly, fast, sharp, serious and evil. When the spider demons create a web, one touch from a strand could slice your finger. Run through a spider demon web, thinking it's not harmful, you're probably already dead without knowing it. The strongest web managed to slice the great dragon sword.

The dragon sword was the strongest, powerful and deadly sword of all the demon races. It can cut through barriers, even the barriers of time. It can open up a portal to the underworld. Transport you from one place of a time line to another. It can bring death and life to whatever. It held unbelievable power that all the demons chased after it. But after the sword had been sliced, it disappeared and so did the power along with it. Demons are still in search for the sword. Even gods, angels and all kinds of creatures are in search of it's great power. It's said that the ruler of the sword is disguised as a beautiful maiden and only she knows where the sword is. But no one has ever found her. It's been millenniums since the great disappearance.

Tora didn't enjoy his punishment. He got cut a couple times due to his lack of speed and seeing. But he managed to dodge all of the stands enough to sit down on the disgusting dirt. It time for Tora to settle on the dirt but he eventually did it. But by the time he did, he was already being released from the punishment. Man did that piss him off. Tora got a cut on his cheek, 2 cuts on each arm, a cut on one of his abs and a cut on his left leg. After Tora got to see how his body then looked, he went on a rampage and injured 2 men. Although he didn't mean it, he was thrown back into a cell. His punishment extended to another day. That makes 6 days in total.

But after his punishment, he wasn't allowed to leave the Snake Kingdom for 4 days. The snake court was deciding whether to execute him or let him live. For peaks sake, he was in a cell with Spider webs! He already would've been killed. Apparently, that wasn't punishment enough according to the Snake Demon court. Selfish creatures, yes they were. But they decided to let Tora off the hook since he had encountered a fallen angel. And Fallen Angel's weren't something you see everyday.

"Why did you come back? I thought the snake punishment meant no return." Kanou said.

"Yes. But I was kicked out instead of being executed."

"So you came back here." Kanou smirked "To see Misaki, I'm guessing."

Tora shot Kanou a look. But Kanou had saw it coming so he didn't flinch at all. Tora sighed and gave up. "She's an interesting girl. It turns out that I was right. I never knew that she was the 9th generation fox demon that everyone has been talking about."

"What do you mean?" Kanou asks suddenly curious about the rumors about Misaki.

"The agreement between the Foxes and sprites is very famous. Our Snake kingdom looks forward to every fox maiden that is born. Because the higher amount of tails, the more beautiful the maiden is. And the boy snakes are very perverted and all of them are total playboys and all. The girl snakes are very jealous at most times, but rumors are that the snake girls are to become powerful, immortal and beautiful if they kill the fox maiden. The same thing for all snakes on that one. That's why it's so popular. I wouldn't be shocked if all the snake demons go running after Misaki once they find out who the 9th generation fox-maiden is."

"That's very unlucky for them then." Kanou chuckles

"Huh?"

"Misaki is the 9th generation Fox-maiden. That means her powers are beyond everyone else. If you were to try and kill Misaki, chances are, you'll certainly end up dying rather then Miskai." Kanou smiled "Besides, the rumors are false. No one will gain her powers, unless she gives them up to someone else."

"Is that so? Heh. I can't wait to tell everyone back home. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces" Tora laughs.

"Tell me about it after." Kanou says.

"Sure thing."

The two doesn't talk for while. Kanou assumes that Tora was asleep but he heard Tora sighing. Although the two just met, and Tora was Misaki's enemy, Kanou think the two of them will be good friends.

"Sōtarō Kanōu" Kanou says

"Huh?"

"My name is Sotaro Kanou."

"That's nice." Tora says not giving a damn "I'll be off to bed then."

Kanou heard something snap inside him. His anger probably. Tora was a total jerk. Kanou stared to wonder why he thought that the two of them could be good friends. Kanou felt totally stupid for believing it. The two of them were so different! Kanou was nice, Tora was a jerk. Kanou sided with the foxes and Tora sided for the snakes. Kanou isn't a play boy but Tora was. Kanou-

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ Tora and Kanou heard a scream coming from with in the forest.

* * *

_**Hey... sorry guys. I got a little distracted from writing so that's all I'm going to do for this update. Me and my parents are going shopping again~! Anyways, til next time. sorry for the short chapter. Wish I could write more. Anyways! Until next time! Thanks again guys, for your support! I'm really thankful. I never met people like you guys before. Although I don't have the slightest clue who you guys are in real life. And we are internet strangers, I really love you guys already. BYES! I HEART U GUYS!**_

_**~KittyCat98**_


End file.
